


Forever and Always.

by shadeeladee



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeeladee/pseuds/shadeeladee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin may or may not have feelings for Edd. Trying to figure out where he stands, he will also find that Edd is going through something much worse...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NOTE:I don't own the rights to any of these characters. These characters and story line is made up using the ideas of others. I respectfully give credit to those responsible for these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing another story. Still going to finish my previous one. I jusy wanted to post this one up. Hope you enjoy chapter 1 :)

***Muffled screams***

Edd tossed and turned in his bed. Grunting

_Am I awake? I can hear everything around me. Oh dear, I can't move. Why can't I awake from this horrid nightmare!_

He starts feeling pressure on his chest.

_Oh dear....what's on top of me!?! Uuurghhh...._  
_Not good! Not good!_

After tossing and turning for 2 minutes, Edd woke up in a scream and out of breath.

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Trying to catch his breath, he clung onto his chest, hanging over his bedside.  
_Not again..._

* * *

 

 

"Not again!!!" Kevin mumbled. He turned around in his bed to face his window. It was the middle of the night.

"What is it Kev?" A soft voice whispered. A girl was with him in his bed.

"Just the dork who lives next door. Every now and then he wakes up screaming."

Kevin explained to the brunette girl who was now laying on his chest, in only her red bra and thong. Kevin was also shirtless and only in brown plaid boxers. He gazed out the window for any sign on movement, making sure Edd was okay. Just like every other night Edd woke up screaming. Kevin would wait a minute to see if anything suspicious would happen, and after seeing nothing he would fall back asleep and go on with his slumber. The first night he heard him scream was different though. Kevin woke up and jumped from bed as soon as he heard someone scream. It was out of natural instinct. He immediately ran out of his house. It was pouring rain. Had only been in sweats and no shirt, Kevin dismissed the fact that it was 20° out. He ran next door to the screams and knocked hard and loud. When Eddy answered the door, Eddy explained to him that Edd suffers from night terrors and sleep paralysis. Even with Eddy's explanation, Kevin still worried about the dork. He's always had a soft spot for him, and of course he couldn't ignore what was happening right next door. So every night it happened, Kevin made sure everything was okay. It became routine for him.

"Okay...enough with that freak. Let's get back to bed" She pulled Kevin in tighter.  Kevin turned to her and pulled the blankets over them. He kissed her forehead and fell back asleep.

Eventually Kevin would have the courage to confront the dork about his sleep problems. But until then Kevin, stuck to his normal routines and only interacting with Edd when needed, mom needs some cooking ingredients, copy homework, passing by between classes, running into him at the cash register. It was only brief moments he had spent with him, so to bring up something personal wasn't any of Kevin's business.

**6:00 A.M. Alarm goes off**

Kevin jolted from bed grabbing his clock.

"Fuck! Is it really 6?" Kevin quickly grabbed his clothes and threw them on . A white t shirt and blue jeans.. No time to do his hair so he grabbed a red baseball cap. He turned to look at his bed, where the brunette was still gast asleep.  
_Ughhh...._

"Yo..." Kevin forgot her name already. He nudged her. "Yo miss!...girl...you need to leave!"

She turned around to face Kevin, and grunted.  
"It's Mandy..." She coughed.

"Whatever the name is, you need to leave! It's already 6, my mom is going to be home any minute!" Kevin grabbed the blankets from her and rushed her out.

"It's 6!? I need to be at work at 7! Fuck Kevin why didn't you wake me up" She rushed to her night club clothes that were scattered on the floor. Putting on a black t shirt dress, and still looking for her heels, she yelled "You should have woken me up hours ago!" She grabbed her pink high healed stilettos and walked out the room.

"Err...alright...Do you need a ride?" Kevin asked her before she walked out of his room.

"No thanks, I am fine on my own!" She snapped at him.

"Okay. See ya later I guess." He went to his bathroom and started washing his face before heading downstairs.

The girl went downstairs quietly.

"There's a bottle of water and asprin on the table, sweetie. Grab it and go. It's going to do wonders for you today while you're working."

A stern but soft voice caught her attention.  
After walking down the stairs she turned the corner to see a woman sitting in a nice cherry wood table, drinking coffee. The woman had long auburn hair that curled at the bottom, and an aerobics instructor's body. Lean and fit, just like Kevins. She had piercing green eyes and long eyelashes. She was wearing a matching silver silk pajama suit. Mandy was a bit taken back and also embarrassed.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at me, darling? Or are you going to take the water? I figured you must be thirsty after a long night at the club with my son." She took another sip of her coffee.

The girl nodded and took the pills and bottle. She said thank you and proceeded to walk out.  
Kevin's mom smiled.

Kevin walked downstairs and as soon as he saw his mom he threw his head back and grunted.

"Well good morning to you too!" His mom said sarcastically.

"How long have you been home?" Kevin walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the pot of coffee and started pouring his own cup.

"Long enough sweetheart. I got home 3 this morning." She looked at Kevin with her piercing eyes.

Kevin drank his coffee and stared back.

"You know, you really should be careful who you bring home. And I know you're in college..."

Kevin rubbed his face and moaned in annoyance because he knew he was about to get a lecture.

"I know you're in college now but this is still my house and you are still my baby. I can't have you bringing home random young ladies. This isn't a bachelor pad!"

"I knoooooow. I knooooooow." Kevin groaned.

"Well if you know, then why do you keep doing it? I raised you better, didn't i?" She walked up and put her hands on Kevin's shoulders and started rubbing them.  
"What's wrong baby? Tell me?"

Kevin grabbed his mom's hands. "Sorry ma. I know. You raised me right" He then turned to face her. She put her hands on his face. He smelled sweet scent of flowers and baby powder that radiated from her lotioned palms.

"Okay then. Do better, because I know you can." She told him, and then looked at her wrist to see the time. "You better get going. You're going to be late for school."

"FUCK!" Kevin grabbed his keys and helmet and rushed out the door.

"Language! Ugh. Be safe!" She yelled as she saw her son grab his leather jacket and headed out the door.

Kevin hopped on his matte black bike and turned the keys. Preparing himself to ride, he caught a glimpse of the dork barely leaving his house.  
_The fuck? He's always on time and leaves hella early. Why is he late?_

Kevin turned off the bike and yelled at Edd.

"Yo Double Dweeb!" He shouted at him, nearly giving Edd a heart attack.

Dropping his keys from the scare, Edd quickly picked them up and smiled nervously at Kevin.

"Greetings Kevin!" He waved shyly.  
"I would be delighted to stay and participate in a morning conversation; however, unfortunately I am running behind on schedule. Please excuse me"  
He clung to his handbag and fast walked to his gas efficient electric car.

Kevin grabbed his attention once more. "Dude, I have a spare helmet, and I can get us to school a lot faster than that electric piece of shit"

Right when Edd was about to open his door, he looked back up at Kevin. "I'll have you know, that this car is quite economical, and I can get there just as fast as you can."

Kevin looked at his car and back at him.  
"Yeah. Okay" Saying sarcastically.  
"Get on dork. I'll make sure we both get there on time, and you can keep your perfect attendance record."  
Kevin walked inside quickly to grab his spare. As soon as he walked out he threw it to Edd who was patiently waiting outside near the bike.  Edd caught it and stared at the bike. Kevin saw that he was shaking.

"Dude? You never been on a bike have you?" Kevin started his motorcycle which made Edd jump. "Don't worry, I'll be safe! Just hold on tight!" He yelled over the roar of the engine.  
Edd straddled the bike and wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist.

Kevin put the bike in gear and took off. He felt Edd's fingernails dig into his sides, it was both painful and sensual. It was a good pain. The way Edd clung onto him tightly made Kevin feel like he was Edd's protector.

Edd hung on for his life. Everything passing by didn't seem like any objects he could make out. Everything was in colored lines that waved through the background. Edd's nostrils filled with the jock's musky colone and rainwater shampoo. The scent almost made him forget he was on the bike because of how comforting it was.

* * *

 

Kevin pulled up to the front of the college.  
"Alright dweeb. You get off here. I'll find parking. That way you can get to class already."

Edd got off quickly and before he could take off his helmet to give back to Kevin, Kevin was already gone.  
_I shall return this to him after our classes end I suppose._

* * *

 

Kevin walked inside his Political Science class.  
"You're late Mr. Barr. Have a seat" The professor scolded him as he moved passed the desks to have a seat. He sat all the way in the back, slouched in his chair and put his back pack on the desk. He took out a note book and pen and jotted down the lecture's notes.

"Pssssst!" Someone next to him signaled.

Without looking he answered back, still continuing to write down his notes.  
"What is it Nat?"

"That chick you took home last night. How'd it go?" Nat leaned in closer wanting to hear the juicy details of Kevin's one night stand.

"Same old shit dude. Nothing special." Kevin responded back.

"Kevin the ladies maaaaan....." Nat sat back in his chair running his hand through his thick teal hair. "I don't know how you do it dude. A new chick every weekend. How do they not get tired of your ass?"

"Just how everyone doesn't get tired of _your_ ass sticking _your_ dick into every _god_ _damn_ person you come across, now shut the the hell up. I need these notes!" Kevin snapped.

"Well daaaaaaaaaaayuuuum. Someone's a bit sassy this morning." Nat then left Kevin alone to continue his work.

After class was dismissed, Kevin and Nat walked through the door and down the hallway. Edd was waiting near some stairs, both hands on the helmet and looking downward.

"Ugh Kevin, he's so delicious! Look how adorable he is just waiting there" Nat pointing out Edd.

"Who are you talking abou....Oh. Double Dee?"

"Since when does he ride?" Nat pointed at the fact Edd was holding a helmet.

"He doesn't. We were both running late and I gave him a ride."

Nat stopped Kevin and put both of his hands on his shoulders. Shaking his head down at the ground, he asked, "You took that delicious hunk of lean meat to school!?" Nat then looked back up at Kevin and gave him a slight shake. "You muuuuust tell me how it was to have that cutie straddling behind you!"

Kevin, in annoyance, moved Nat's arms from his shoulders and started to walk off. He shrugged, "It was no big deal dude. Calm the fuck down, alright? Geeze."

Nat stopped him one more time. "It is a huge deal, man!! I've seen the way you eyeball him. Come to think of it...do you even know what he looks like? Most the time you stare at his ass." Nat teased.

"What the fuck!? No I don't!" Kevin denied it. _Damn, I was that obvious?_

Kevin shook his head. "I don't stare at his ass okay?"

"I don't blame ya hunny. He has one irresistible tush!" Nat said looking over at Edd's direction who was now eyeballing the two of them.

"Shoot! Ya think he heard us talking?" Nat faced Kevin with a worried look. Kevin shoved his palm into Nat's chest, pushing him off a little.

"If you didn't talk so damn loud, maybe he wouldn't have!" Kevin walked towards Edd while Nat followed behind.

"Alright Dweeb, how much of that did you hear?" With his hands Kevin waved between him and Nat.

Edd looked at Nat and back to Kevin. A little bit of red flushed his cheeks. He definitely had heard a bit of the conversation, but didn't want to confront it.

He shook his head, "I heard not one word, Kevin. Sorry to disappoint you."

Edd took the helmet and handed it to Kevin. "I am grateful for your kind gratitude this morning. Assisting me with my transportation to school and all."

Kevin grabbed the helmet and tilted his head at Edd. "How are you going to get home? I don't mind taking you. It's really not a problem."

Nat leaned in close to Kevin and whispered, "You _like_ him."  
Kevin ignored Nat's comment and pushed him away.  
"Ignore my idiot friend. He's out of his mind. Anyways, I really don't mind taking you home."

"I have never been so disrespected Mr. Barr!" Nat crossed his arms.

Edd put up his hand to cover up his chuckle, but his laugh quickly turned into a frown once his eyes were locked onto the exit doors. "It's not necessary Kevin. I have my own transportation. Thank you!" Edd rushed off.

Kevin looked confused, but then he saw Edd scurry away to some guy leaning against the windows that connected with the doorway. _Was that guy looking at us the entire time?_

"Seeesh, what's that guys problem? He's been eyeballin us ever since we started talking to Double Dee." Nat put a resting elbow on Kevin's shoulder.  
_Well that answers my question..._

Kevin and Nat both watched Edd with the guy. The guy looked angry, he was saying something to Edd that almost looked as if Edd was being scolded. He saw tremor in Edd's eyes. He could tell by the way Edd's mouth moved, that the dork was apologizing frantically and repeatedly. The guy didn't seem to care for  Edd's apologies, he had his arms crossed the entire time. After about  30 seconds into a heated discussion, the two of them locked hands together and exited the building.

"Huh...he already has a boyfriend...who would have known..." Kevin pierced his eyebrows together and watched as Edd walked off.

"That guy is a major dick..." Nat observed as he seen the way the guy held onto Edd. Like some kind of prized possession you didn't want to share with anyone. Just to keep all to yourself.  
"Well, ya had your chance Kev. Looks like the Dee is off the market."

Kevin glared back at Nat and scowled. "There was no chance. I'm not gay. Leave it at that!"

Kevin hung his back back on his shoulder, and walked off. But if he wasn't gay, then why did seeing Edd with another dude make him feel so torn apart inside. As if his insides were mixed in a blender and stuffed back inside him.

* * *

 

"Why did you have his helmet?"

The guy and Edd walked closely to a luxurious sports car. It was silver with beige leather interior. The guy clicked his alarm key and held the door open for Edd. Edd silently sat down. Thd guy walked around to the driver's side and sat down. He looked over at Edd, this time with a more aggressive tone.

"I asked you a question!" He flew a back hand right across Edd's cheek, causing the dork to let out a slight whimper.

Grabbing his now burning face, Edd replied sharply. "Please Tristan! I told you! I was running behind on schedule. Kevin is just my neighbor. He offered me assistance!"

Tristan grabbed Edd by his beanie which also tugged on his jet black wavy hair. He tilted Edd's head back. "Don't fucking lie to me, precious."

With fear in his eyes, Edd stared at his boyfriend. He stuttered. "I...i...promise...Tris...I would never... lie to you..."

The grip on Edd's head softened, and Tristan placed his palm on Edd's cheek. The same side he had just hit. The aggressive look in his eyes turned soft. 

"You know you're my one and only, precious Eddward." He rubbed his thumb up and down Edd's cheek.  
"I couldn't bare the thought of losing you to some...low life junkie. Promise me you'll never see him again?" Tristan placed a kiss on Edd's forehead.

"But...Tristan...I already don't speak to my friends. Who else can I converse with ?...I have no one..." Edd nervously asked.

Tristan lifted up Edd's chin with a single finger. "Eddward. I am the only person you need in this world, okay? I love you." He pressed another kiss, this time on the lips.

"I love you too Tristan."

"Forever?"

Edd nodded, "I promise..."

 


	2. I love the way you lie.

"He hit you? Again!? I'll kill him!" Marie angrily put down the knife she was using to cut onions, and started taking off her white apron.  
  
"Marie!" Edd placed both his hands on her hands, trying to calm her down. "Please..."  
He gave her a sadden look.

  
"He apologized to me already. He assured me that it shall not occur again." Edd looked down at the ground, sighing heavily. He knew his lie was obvious.  
"It's my fault, really. I shouldn't have accepted Kevin's offer this morning..."  
  
Marie put both her hands on Edd's shoulders. She was much shorter than Edd was, so she had to reach further to place a comforting touch on her friend.  She looked at him dead in the eyes,

"Dee...it's not your fault. You hear me?"  
  
He looked down at her, with watery eyes. He nodded.  
"I love him, Marie...yes we have our altercations here and there. But tell me, what relationship does not?"  
  
Marie stepped back and put her hands on her hips, "You deserve a lot better ya know?"  
  
"I..." Edd had nothing to say. He knew she was right, but didn't want to believe it. It was better to stay in denial and be with someone, than to face the truth and be alone. He quickly changed the subject.

  
"We need to finish chopping these vegetables. Chef Lorenzo needs these as soon as possible."  
He grabbed Marie's apron and handed it to her.  
  
"I swear dude...if you didn't love him...I'd kill him quick! Make it look like an accident...or suicide..." Marie snatched the apron and continued to work.  
  
Marie was absolutely right. He did deserve better. And he knew it.

It wasn't like this in the beginning though. When Edd met Tristan, Tristan was a gentleman. He opened doors for Edd, he took him to fancy restaurants, ya know, the ones where they fold the napkins and put ice cold water in a wine glass for some fucking reason. Those kind of places. He also bought Edd whatever he needed. Or things he didn't need. Clothes, shoes, books for school, watches, music players...

Edd didn't feel alone. He liked having a partner by his side. He felt protected. He didn't pay attention to the warning signs. The red flags that one should always look for. He was too blinded by "love".  
  
**First red flag** was the time they shared intimacy for the first time. It was beautiful and perfect. Candle lights surrounded the bed and instrumental music in the background. Everything was good until they were done. Tristan and Edd were cuddled and they were exchanging "I love you"s. Tristan had asked Edd if he would love him forever. When Edd told him that he didn't know what the future would hold for them and he couldn't promise that yet, Tristan got upset. He looked at Edd with sadness and anger, told him that he needs to know how much Edd loves him. And he wants to be with Edd forever, he couldn't bare a world without him. He got Edd to promise forever that night.  
  
**Second red flag** was the time Edd tutored one of the guys in his math class. It was nothing really, he just helped him work through some problems after class. Tristan caught Edd alone with the guy in one of the empty classrooms at the college. He peeked through the window and saw them talking and laughing. Only Edd was laughing because he made a simple mistake by writing down 2+3=5 in one of the equations. He wrote his multiplication as an addition sign. See? Nothing wrong there. Just a dork laughing.  
As soon as they walked out, Tristan confronted Edd. Demanded to know the details. Edd thought it was cute that Tristan showed a bit of jealousy. But as soon as Tristan started demanding Edd not talk to any random guys, it got a little concerning. But being his first relationship, he thought this was normal. He thought it was nice that someone cared a lot for him. It was the first he felt any kind of affection. Sense of being important in someone's life.  
  
**Third red flag** was well....the first time Tristan put hands on Edd. And not the good kinda hands. The ones where you feel butterflies and happiness. No, the kind of force you feel trapped in, suffocated in. The kind where you have marks from. That kind. It was the day Tristan first stayed the night with Edd. Edd had gone over to Tristan's apartment and stayed for a weekend. The first night, Friday, was nice. They had pizza and beer, and relaxed with some movie playing in the background. The second night was the same, but when Edd woke up in the middle of the night from one of his episodes, he saw that Tristan wasn't there. He called him on the phone multiple times but no answer. He heard loud house music and voices coming from across the hall in another apartment. When he got up from bed to check, that's when Tristan stumbled into the doorway. Drunk, mind you. Completely out of his mind. He stumbled over to Edd, and attacked him with kisses. Edd refused, but that made Tristan use even more force. That night, only Tristan made sick and twisted love. Edd was forced to lay and take it because he didn't have the strength to push him away, or the heart to. That was his boyfriend. This was "normal".  
  
The next morning, Tristan still asleep, Edd quietly woke up and got himself dressed. He heard a phone ring from the tills that Tristan was wearing. Out of curiosity he looked to see. It was a text message from a number not saved.

  
**[[Thanks for a great time baby. See ya next weekend ;)]]**  
Along with a picture attached of Tristan making out with some random guy.  
  
Gutted and torn, Edd patiently waited for his boyfriend to wake up so he can confront him. Of course Tristan denied it, said it was an old picture. Edd knew he was lying, and wanted out of the relationship. When he tried to leave, Tristan cried and begged for him to stay. Said it was a mistake. _Lies_. More and more lies. Edd tried walking out and Tristan grabbed him and threw him on the bed, caused him to hit his arm on the end table. Bleeding. After more and more begging and apologies, Edd caved in. But more cheating occurred often. Tristan's excuse was, "I need an outlet, babe. You're my one and only. I always come home to you.  You understand."  
  
But Edd didn't understand. He knew he deserved better, but he didn't want to leave. He hated feeling alone. That was his dark place. He needed someone there. He _needed_ Tristan. So as bad as it was, he tried to make it work.

* * *

Marie and Edd's shift ended at the Italian restaurant they both worked at. Actually it was Tristan's family business. His uncle Lorenzo owned it. It was the fanciest dinner place in Peach Creek. Tristan got Edd a job there. Marie was already an employee, and the two often worked together.

  
"Need a ride home, muffin?'" Marie, cigarette in her hand, digging through her small black purse for her keys, asked, more like demanded.  
  
"Yes, please. If that wouldn't be a bother."

They both got in her 60's truck and rode off.

Once they pulled up to Edd's driveway, they saw Kevin outside in his garage working on his bike. He was greasy, white tank top, and ripped jeans. Every time Kevin worked on his bike, Edd always took a peak. The sight of a man working hard aroused him. He felt guilty, sure. But his neighbor was eye candy, he couldn't deny it. Of course, he would never admit it to Tristan though. It was his own little secret.  
  
"Put some clothes on, ya fucking perv!" Marie yelled through the driver's seat, out the passengers window.  
  
"What's up Marie? How was work?" Kevin yelled at her after flipping her off with his middle finger.  
  
"It was good, cutie. Whatcha working on??" She yelled back as Edd sunk into the passengers seat. He made no eye contact, hoping Kevin would just ignore him. He didn't want Tristan to find out he had any kind of interaction with Kevin.  
  
After they were done with a 20 second conversation of "How are you", "How was your day" bullshit, Edd slid out quietly and thanked Marie. He grabbed his school stuff and clung on tightly as he walked fast towards his house. He kept his eyes on the ground and nothing else.  
  
Before he could open the door, he heard someone behind him.  
  
"Dork! Wait up!" Kevin ran up to him.  
  
Edd was tempted to ignore Kevin and just go inside, but his manners got the best of him.  
  
"Hello....Kevin. Is there something I could help you with?"  
  
Kevin noticed a scratch on the side of Edd's cheek. "Dude. What happened to you? You didn't have that before?"  
Kevin pointed it out, and Edd gently touched his face.  
_Oh dear, he marked me._  
And of course he had to hit him with the same hand he had his promise ring on. Yes, Tristan didn't dare carry the relationship on without security first. 

"I must have cut myself while working." Edd faked a chuckle. "Silly me...if you don't require assistance Kevin. I must be on my way inside. I have chores that need my attention..."  
  
Kevin saw right away the tension Edd was carrying. Almost a panic.  
  
"Sorry.." He rubbed his back of the neck, like he always did when he was nervous.

"I just wanted to let ya know, if you ever needed a ride...to school I mean....I can take ya. I have a car too!" As he pointed to the side of his driveway where a shiny black truck was.

"We don't have to take my bike...I just...prefer the bike" Kevin chuckled.  
  
His laugh made Edd warm inside. So pure and genuine. So different from Tristan's...

_Ahh Tristan. He would hate it if I rode with Kevin. As much as I would like to..._

_He would also hate that I'm speaking to Kevin....not good. Definitely not good._

Edd took a deep breath and sighed."Thank you Kevin, I appreciate it. However, I am fine on my own. This morning was a one time occurrence. I don't plan on it happening again."

Edd was now in his house. Before shutting the the behind him, he turned around to face Kevin to gave him a proper good bye. Before opening his mouth again, Kevin spoke.

"Dude...." Kevin wanted to bring up the screams he heard at night. He wanted to help in some way. But he didn't have the courage to speak of it. So instead he went on his way.

"Sleep well, alright dork?" 

Kevin walked off with his hands in his pockets.

"You too, Kevin..." Edd said while Kevin walked away.

_Fuck...why does that dweeb make me so nervous..._

Kevin walked back inside his garage. He noticed a nice silver car parked on the other side of the street. Same guy from earlier in it.

_Ugh...him._

_UGH HIM!_

Tristan got out of the car. Didn't take his eyes off Kevin.

"Stay away if you know what's good for you." Tristan threatened Kevin.

"Whatever dude..." Kevin ignored the threat. Nothing scared him, especially not some preppy rich kid.

He saw Edd open the door for Tristan. It must have been a surprise visit because Edd looked unprepared. 

After Tristan slammed the door behind him, he heard yelling.

_Its none of my fucking business..._ Kevin grabbed a towel, cleaned his hands and went inside. He had a bad feeling though... A worried feeling...

 


	3. Late Night Altercations

***Door slams***

“Are you seriously going to leave? At this hour of the night?” Edd yells from outside on his front porch.

Kevin wakes up. _What the…_

He sits up from bed to look out the window, only to see Edd in tears and Tristan putting on his white windbreaker and headed for his car.

“I have to go, precious. You understand” Tristan turns back to face his boyfriend.

Edd followed him to the car and stood there with his arms crossed, “Another late night visitation. Don’t bother informing me. Let me assume. Is it the male from the club downtown, or the male from the bar? Or rather someone new?”

 _Nat was right, this guy is a douche…_ Kevin now eavesdropping from his bedroom window.

Tristan opened his car door to get inside, but Edd’s words angered him. He slammed the door and pressed Edd up against the car. This triggered Kevin. The force he used was frightening. He clenched his jaw looking at Edd and Tristan.

“Look Eddward.” Tristan’s voice was hard and sharp. He pointed a finger at his face. Edd stared directly into his boyfriend’s eyes, arms at his sides. “I love you, alright? Just sometimes, you’re not good enough for me. I need more fire. Something new…something not so…pussy like.”

Kevin heard every word Tristan pierced at Edd. It made him feel sick how someone could talk to another human being like that. It broke his heart when he saw tears rolling down Edd’s face.

Tristan lifted Edd’s chin up, “Don’t get me wrong baby cakes. I still enjoy our time together. A man’s needs are nothing to worry about.” He kissed his lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow after class. We’ll get ice cream or something. Don’t wait up. I’ll be out all night.” Another kiss planted on Edd’s lips. After the kiss, Tristan opened his car door and drove off.

Edd stood there watching his boyfriend leave. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at the night sky for a brief moment before plotting himself down on the sidewalk’s curb. He rested his head on his knees and started to sob.

 _Fuck…Was I supposed to see that? Of course not, you spying idiot!_  Kevin contemplated with himself back and forward whether or not to go comfort the dork or to stay inside.

“FUCK IT!” Kevin grabbed a pair of jeans and threw on a light zippered jacket and headed for the door.

Edd heard Kevin’s front door close, which made him get up from sitting on the curb. As he saw Kevin walk towards him, he quickly wiped his tears.

“Salutations Kevin. What brings you out in the middle of the night?” Edd faked a smile. But his fake smile turned into a tiny blush because Kevin only zipped up his sweater halfway. He was shirtless underneath, so his pecs peeked through.

Kevin smiled at him, noticing the warm smile Edd hid under his fake one. Kevin was too caught up in the adrenalin of his actions. He didn’t think about what to say or do when he actually faced Edd. _Do I tell him I heard his fight? Or make an excuse…_

“Kevin?” Edd called out to the ginger who was standing in front of him looking dazed.

Kevin snapped out of his thought and put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head down.

“Listen…I heard what happened…” Kevin swayed his body forward and back, obviously not wanting to admit what he just witnessed. But he didn’t want to lie. “Are you alright?”

Edd’s eyes widened at the embarrassment of his exposure. He giggled trying to think of any excuse to make it seem like it was nothing to worry about.

“Oh, Tristan? My significant other.” Edd chuckled. “He had other obligations. Work, mind you. Nothing at all to ponder about. I was only being dramatic” Edd looked down at the ground.

“Yeah…and the way he threw you on the car…great theatrical performance.” Edd felt a hint of frustration in Kevin’s sarcasm.

“What exactly are you implying, Kevin?” Edd snapped at Kevin. Kevin had no control over the words he was about to speak. He had no tolerance for domestic abuse. Growing up his father abused his mother. Once his mom got the courage to leave him, he was put in jail. He hated his father for what he did. And ever since, he hated anyone who did the same.

“You really think I’m going to believe that crap? And I suppose that mark from earlier was _really_ a cut from work. Why do you let him do this to you?” Kevin raised his voice a bit, not expecting Edd’s reaction.

Edd was angry. _How dare he accuse Tristan? What does he know about my private life?_

“Oh, excuse me Mr. Barr! Were you not finished beating me and bullying me from _our_ childhood? Please! Enlighten me! Are you not through? Now that someone else takes a swing at your punching bag, you suddenly don’t want to share?!” Edd threw his hands up in anger.

Kevin didn’t know what to say. He took a step forward towards Edd. “So…he does hit you…”

Edd put his arms down, and took a breath. “That is not what I…No…”

“You just said it, Dee…” Kevin took another step closer to Edd. Now inches from his body.

Edd’s tears rolled down his face. “What the fuck do you care Kevin! You ridiculed me and tormented me our ENTIRE childhood. Be glad someone is taking me off your hands. This is none of your business!” Edd pushed Kevin away and stormed off inside his house. Before opening his door he turned back to say something else. “Before you go sticking your nose where it clearly doesn’t belong. Don’t. So please, fuck off.” Edd slammed the door behind him.

_Fuck…what did I do? I should have stayed inside…_

“KEVIN! Why did you piss off the Vincent’s kid? Huh? He’s a nice boy!” A woman yelled from her purple sports car, pulling up to the driveway.

Kevin threw his head back. _Out of all nights, she decides to come home early for once._

“Hi, Mom…” Kevin greeted his mother as she exited her car, still wearing her scrubs from her shift.

“Don’t you ‘Hi Mom’ me. What happened?” She put both hands on her hips and waited for an explanation.

“Really? Now?” As if school the next morning wasn’t important…Kevin complained.

“Yes now! Get inside and tell me all about it.” She pointed to their house.

After about 20 minutes of discussing what he heard, what he sees at school, and the night episodes, Karen sat there in shock.

“Hunny, you’re not supposed to confront an issue like that.” Karen put her hand on her son’s hand. “Poor Edd…I wouldn’t have guessed it.”

“Yeah, me either. I thought he would be smarter than this.” Kevin rested his head on their kitchen table while his mom scratched his head.

“Some people may be only book smart, sweetie.” She sighed and then leaned her face next to his so she can face him. “What exactly were you doing out there? Why the sudden interest in the boy?” Curiously she asked.

Kevin was taken back by the question. _Why the sudden interest?_ He was confused himself.

“I can’t help it, ma. He lives next door! I can’t just ignore it!” Kevin was a bit defensive.

“Mhmm.” She questioned her son. She knew what Kevin didn’t. Mother’s instinct. Mother’s always know. “You know I love you no matter what, right?”

“Ya? So?” Kevin raised his eyebrow at her. _What exactly is she getting at?_

“You make things right with that boy. And help him.” She ordered.

“Ha.” Kevin coughed. “He’s pissed as shit at me, ma. How am I supposed to ‘make things better’?” He air quoted.

“You’ll figure it out sweetie.” She looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall of the kitchen. “You better get to bed. You have to be up in about 2 hours.”

Kevin dragged himself up from the table. “Don’t remind me…”

As soon as Kevin laid in bed, he replayed every word Edd spoke to him. _Bullied...Torment..._ Kevin felt guilty about how he used to tease the Eds when they were younger. His mom was right. If Kevin was going to help Edd in anyway, he would have to earn his trust back.


	4. Night at the Club.

"Pssssst!"

Kevin let out a groan in annoyance.

"Kevin! Wake up!" Nat grabbed Kevin's shoulder and gently shook it.

Kevin lifted his head off the desk and wiped the bit of drool coming from his mouth.

"You slept all of class bro. Time to leave!"

Kevin jolted up from his desk in shock that no one was left in class. The sudden movement made him dizzy so he leaned himself on the desk. Nat caught his almost fall.

"What's up, man? You've been like this for a couple days now." Nat was concerned. For the past week, Kevin had been late to class, and napping during lectures. Also his phone had been off, so whenever Nat tried to reach him, he would hit his voicemail.

Kevin had been in a funk lately, ever since his falling out with Edd. He didn't want to deal with all the fake friends he had on the media, or any girls calling him or texting him, so instead he turned off his phone. Gave him some peace and quiet.

"Usually I'm not one to pry..."

Kevin glanced at Nat and gave him a "you're joking, right?" kind of look.  
Nat stepped back with his hands up in the air,  
"I said usually! Seesh. Anyways....¿que pasa, mija?"

Kevin now glared at Nat, but then took a deep breath, and rubbed his face.  
"I haven't been sleeping well lately. Been up all night."

Nat scratched his chin, "Still doesn't explain why your phone is off..."

Kevin reached for his phone in his pocket, and pulled out his phone to turn it on.

**10 unread messages**   
**5 voicemails**   
**20 emails**   
**45 notifications from social media**

"Well shit..." Kevin scrolled through the notifications.

"Someone is Mr. Popular." Nat teased.  
"So what gives? Why was your phone off?"

Kevin locked his phone and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his backpack and headed out towards the hallway. Both of them entered a small building inside the school.

"I needed some time to think about some shit. Sorry" He apologized to Nat.

"Does it have something to do with a certain little, irresistible dork?"

Kevin remained quiet and sat down in the school's cafe.  
The waitress brought them two coffees, black, with one packet of sugar.

"He's still pissed at you from what happened? It's Friday!? How can one be pissed for 5 days." Nat shook his packet of sugar and stirred it with the coffee.

"I don't know man. I mean, the look in his eyes. He looked...so sad." Kevin looked down at his coffee and traced the rim of his cup with his thumb.  
"He was right though. I did mess with him a lot when we were younger."

Nat raised an eyebrow at his best friend,  
"Ya know what they say right? The more you tease someone. The more you like them." He said in a jokingly voice.

Kevin glared at Nat again.  
"Dude, if that were true, I'd have a crush on the other two dork heads."  
Kevin chuckled while pointing at Ed and Eddy who were outside the cafe.

Eddy had a jar in his hand, and Ed held up a sign that said,  
**"In need of medical transplant. Please donate as much as you can."**  
Some of their fellow college students fell for it, while others rolled their eyes and walked passed them. Since Tristan banned Edd from talking to his friends, Ed and Eddy's schemes became thoughtless and underdeveloped.

Nat looked over at the two, and shook his head laughing.  
"Yeah, but there's something about the way you and Edd are together..."

Taking a careful sip on his black coffee, Kevin's interest sparked. "How so?"

"I don't know man, you get this...look in your eye. And the confident, _don't-fuck-with-me_ Kevin goes away. And some innocent, _please-fuck-me_ Kevin comes out."

"I don't know what the fuck you just said, but you're wrong. I care about the kid because he's a long term, childhood friend, and next door neighbor. I just don't want him getting hurt. That's it"

Catching Kevin in his bullshit, Nat questioned him.  
"Right. Then why did you get hella depressed when he basically told you to 'fuck off'.?"

Kevin was silent. He didn't know what to say. So he just shrugged and kept drinking his coffee.

"That's what I thought" Nat crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, glancing at Kevin.

"Whatever man..." Kevin looked out the window, chuckling when he saw two suckers donate money to Ed's "medical fund". That's when he caught eye of the dork walking by with Tristan.

He rolled his eyes at the way Tristan walked with his gold sunglasses and his white pants with teal t shirt top, and teal sneakers to match. _Typical rich kid._ He thought to himself. And then there was Edd, tall and lean, with one hand in his tight grey jeans, the other locked with Tristans. He hung his laptop bag over his black hooded leather jacket which he wore over his blood red shirt. And of course that black beanie with the infamous white stripes. Kevin reminisced on the times he tried to take the beanie off as a kid, and how Edd would freak out every time. He never knew why Edd was so anal about the hat, he had a beautiful head of hair. Shiney and black, that waved out from underneath. It was gorgeous.

Nat snapped his fingers at Kevin's face which made him flinch.  
"Dude, you're only making my point more and more true!"

Kevin grabbed Nat's hand and gave it a tiny squeeze which made Nat whimper, he took back his hand and shook it off.  
"Sassy ass." Nat hissed.

"Annoying ass!" Kevin hissed back.

Kevin and Nat finished their coffee and headed out.

"So tonight at 10? Meet you there?" Nat confirmed their club plans before departing with Kevin.

"Yeah, we're going to that new place downtown that opened up!" Kevin roared up his bike.

"Choice! See ya at 10." Nat yelled over the motorcycle, and watch Kevin as he rode off before getting on his own bike.

* * *

 

_**:"I apologize Tristan, but I have obligations at work. Your uncle said we will be having a big party tonight, and he wishes for me to attend."** _

_**:"I'll talk to my uncle, precious. He'll understand."** _

_**:"And how many times has this happened before? I simply cannot bathe in irresponsible behavior and addict myself to the taste of bad habits. I'm sorry..."** _

_**:"If you love me, you'll come out tonight..."** _

_**:"I do love you, Tris. But no. My answer is final."** _

_**:"Fine!" Maybe I'll find someone else who won't ditch me for some fuck job!"** _

***Click***

Edd sighed and put his phone in his pant pocket, grabbed his apron and headed out the door to start his shift.

* * *

 

"Ay. Thank you so much for all your help, Eddward! You musta tell Tristan about your new position as assistant chef. He will be a thrilled!" Chef Lorenzo praised Edd.  
"And Marie! You did fantasic. I think a head hostest is in the future for you!"

Edd and Marie both thanked their boss after cleaning up the restaurant.  
It was already 12 midnight and time to go home for the day.

"It's barely 12!? Super early. You busy tonight, muffin? We have time to check out that new club?" Marie offered to Edd while he was checking messages from Tristan.

"Not one fucking text message!" Edd angrily scrolled through his phone.  
"I'm sorry, Marie, where's that club at?"

"Downtown, hot stuff! Are you down?"

"I believe that is the same place Tristan was attending. Perhaps I'll surprise him there. Maybe apologize for canceling on him..."

"Dee! Forget about that monster for just one night! Have fun for Pete's sake!"

"You're right. Let's go" Edd smiled. They both got in Marie's truck and took off.

* * *

 

Nat entered the club, fist pumping to the music.  
"This club is dope, Kevin! Ooooo. She's hot!....but he's waaay hotter!"  
Nat immediately scoped out the room for any takers.

Kevin took a seat at the bar and ordered two shots and two beers. Both he and Nat drank their shot of tequila, and chased it down with the beer.

"Round 2!" Nat slammed his glass down while the bartender got another set ready.

The club was filled with purple and blue lighting, with black fuzzy couches and leather booths.  
After about an hour of dancing and drinking, Kevin and Nat sat at one if the lounge booths. Kevin had a girl under his arm while she sucked on his neck, and Nat was making out with another girl right next to him.

Kevin had spotted Tristan across the room with a couple of people. He saw one guy, similar style to Tristan's, hugging on him and kissing his neck. Kevin's chest filled with a fire ball of anger. He nudged Nat with his free hand.  
Nat saw Tristan fondling with the guy, and eyed Kevin with a, "Shame on him" kinda look. Kevin kept starring at Tristan who kept grabbing this guy's ass and biting his neck.

"Fuck it!" Kevin got up and excused himself from his "date".

"I'm saying something." Then he stormed off.

Nat looked at the two girls, then back at Kevin who was now half way across the club.

"Uuuuuughhhhh!" He got up to go back up his friend.  
"Wait for me til I get back babes....second thought, why don't you two warm up, and I will be back to finish where you two left off?" Nat winked at them hoping they would fall for it.  
The two girls laughed and walked off. Disappointingly sighing, Nat ran to catch Kevin.

"You know this is a bad idea, right?" He paced Kevin.

"Fucker needs to learn some respect."

"But Kevin, it's none of your bus..." Before Nat could try and talk him out of it, Kevin had already approached Tristan.

"Well well, if it isn't the jock boy and his green haired pet!" Tristan mocked them, while the other guy stood with one hand on his hip and the other hand on Tristan.

"Where's Double Dee?" Kevin clenched his jaw.

"Who?" Tristan asked with the upmost bitch tone.

"Edd smart-ass! Eddward! Vincent. Your boyfriend." Nat sassed at him while Tristan laughed.

"Oh, him." Tristan put his hand to his chin and looked up, 'thinking'.  
"I think he had some work to do...or whatever. I don't care. What's your point?"

"My point is! Why the fuck are you with some other guy!?" Kevin lost it.  
"Have some fucking respect, Edd is a nice guy...You're lucky to have someone like him..."

Tristan put down his drink and walked up to Kevin, now in his face.

"It's none of your fucking business Barr. I told you to stay away, besides...Edd knows I love him. And I'll always come back to him. After i..."  
Then Tristan turned around to peck his other guy on the lips, all whilst Kevin's right hand was formed into a tight fist.  
"After I'm done with him of course."  
Tristan looked over at Kevin giving him an evil smile.

Not thinking twice, Kevin threw a punch into Tristan's left cheek, causing him to fall back in the ground. The guy he was with let out a tiny scream and kneeled down beside him.

Tristan wiped blood from his mouth, "You're going to regret that Barr!"

"Have some fucking respect you money hungry toad!" Kevin yelled down at him, then looked around. He had caused a circle of people to form around them.  
Marie and Edd included. Edd and Marie had just arrived when Kevin had gone up to Tristan. Edd heard the whole conversation.  
Tristan got up and made eye contact with Edd.

"Oh yay. You've arrived. Joy..." Tristan grabbed the new guy's hand and taunted Edd.  
"I told you I would find someone else."  
Then he and the guy walked away to the dance floor.

Edd ran off to the bathroom.  
"Edd!" Kevin ran up to him while Nat followed, but Edd quickly got away from them, and hid himself in the bathroom, and Marie blocked Kevin and Nat from going in.

Marie turned to Kevin and Nat , "What the fuck was that all about?"

"Knight and shining armour here caught Edd's boyfriend with another guy. So he hit him. He kinda has a thing for the kid" Nat teased.

"Oh really?" Marie stepped back with arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

Kevin gave Nat the stink eye. "It's not like that! I just think it's fucked up how he can do that to Edd!"

"Right..." Marie saw right through the bullshit.

Kevin grunted. "Let me see if he's okay..."

"I don't know Kev. He seems pretty upset over what Tristan was said..." Marie tried to explain the best she could of what she knew over their fight earlier.  
"I really hate that guy."

"Ya....me too. Punk ass..." Kevin dogged Tristan from across the room.

"You only hate him because he's with your man." Nat continued to tease, while Marie laughed.  Before Kevin could say anything, Edd walked out.

"Can we go?" He quietly asked Marie.

"Aw, dude. I just got here. You sure?" Marie wrapped her arms around one of Edd's and rested her head on him to try and comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Marie. I just don't feel like being here..." Edd looked at Kevin and Tristan who were now staring at him.

"My apologies gentlemen." Edd put out a hand to shake theirs. "Where are my manners...Greetings both of you."

"God, he's too cute!" Nat whispered to Kevin.

"Double Dee, I can take you home. I have a shift early tomorrow and I need to get going..." Kevin nervously offered him.

"That's a great idea! You two leave, while me and this little cutie right here party all night!" Nat grabbed Marie and put an arm around her while she glared at him.  
Marie looked at Edd, "Only if you want to."

"We live right next door. It only makes logical sense. C'mon Kevin,.let's go...." Edd hugged Marie and Nat and walked off while Kevin stayed back looking at Marie and Nat with wide eyes. He didn't expect Edd to agree so quickly, especially since he was mad at him for their little argument.

"Good luck Kev." Nat said while giving his best friend a manly hug.

"Go get em Tiger!" Marie encouraged.

Kevin thanked them and ran to Edd. Once he caught up to him, they both exited the club together.

Tristan eyed the two the entire time. His eyes filled with rage.

 


	5. It's Not Over

Kevin took his truck that night. It gets cold by night time, and he didn't want to deal with the wind chill. Both he and Edd were awkwardly sitting in his truck. Kevin kept both eyes on the road, and took a couple glances over at Edd. But Edd's attention was strictly out the window.  
  
The music was loud so it eased some tension. But Kevin still felt sick in the bottom of his stomach. His heart raced, and every time he opened his mouth to say something, he had to catch his breath because he couldn't breathe properly.  
Why does he make me like this...I've known Edd forever. Why now? Ugh...focus you idiot...you don't want to make any situation worse by getting into a car crash.  
  
Kevin gripped the steering wheel hard.  
  
Edd finally looked over at Kevin, and he noticed that his right knuckle was red and starting to bruise.  
  
"Dear God Kevin! How hard did you hit him?" Edd finally broke the ice.  
  
Out of breath, Kevin coughed. "Whaa?" Then he realised the injury.  
  
"Oh..." Kevin laughed it off. "I guess I really did a number on him, huh?"  
  
Edd pierced his eyebrows together. "Why did you do that?"  
  
They finally arrived at their houses, and Kevin shut off the car. He kept his eyes out the window. He didn't know how to answer that question.  
  
"Kevin?" Edd asked once more.  
  
Kevin looked back at Edd.  
"Because only I'm allowed to mess with my punching bag"  
He nervously answered with a chuckle.  
  
Edd glared at Kevin. "So this is all a game to you? It's humorous? Typical. Thanks, but no thanks! I don't need your pity."  
Edd got out and slammed the car door.  
  
"Edd! Wait!" Kevin yelled out but the door was already shut. Kevin threw his head back, "FUCK!"  
He ran out of the car and caught up to Edd before he could go into his house.  
  
"Dork!"  
  
Edd ignored him and kept walking, he got to his door and started to turn the knob. But Kevin stopped him, and pinned him against the side wall. Edd was now in between Kevin's muscular arms.  
  
Sarcastically, Edd sassed. "May i help you?"  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes, and pierced his lips together.  
"That's not what I meant in the car, and you know it!"  
  
"Then humor me Kevin."  
  
"I just..." He couldn't think of any words to say or focus on anything but that adorable gapped tooth. As bad as his hormones told him to kiss Edd, he refused. He took a deep breath.  
"You've been a good friend to me and all the other kids in this neighborhood. I know I'm not one to talk, but damn it Edd. You deserve better, and I'll be dammed if I let some punk ass rich kid take you for granted."  
  
Kevin could see some tears in Edd's blue eyes.  
"I mean it Edd," He finally let Edd free from his block, but he was still very close to his face.  
"I know you love him..." that almost killed Kevin to admit it.  
He sighed and continued his 'lecture'.  
"I know you love him Edd, but please, open your eyes..."  
  
"Open my eyes to what?" Edd choked a little on his words, swallowing the lump in his throat. He could feel the genuine warmth that radiated from Kevin's breath. He knew that Kevin cared about him. He was just being stubborn to admit it. 

 

Kevin was inches away from kissed Edd. Everything in his body told him to go for it. But he didn't let that feeling power him. So instead he shook his head.  


  
"C'mon, dork. You're smarter than this...I know you. You deserve someone who will actually love you..." Kevin back away from Edd, just enough to give him some personal space. He opened his arms out for a hug.  
"Need one? My mom says I give pretty good ones...ha ha.."

Edd couldn't help but smile and accept Kevin's offer. Kevin wrapped him arms around Edd's neck holding him close, while Edd's arms wrapped Kevin's torso. Kevin gently petted the back of Edd's head.  
"You're going to be okay. Dork..."

A single tear drop left Edd's eye and landed on Kevin's shirt. That was the first time he heard, "It's going to be okay" and actually felt truth in it. The way Kevin said it was more believable, and comforting.

They both let go of the hug, and said good night and parted their ways into their houses. 

 

* * *

  
Tristan shook his head, and banged a fist into the car window.

"Tristan baby! This is a new car! Please!" The guy from the club yelled at him. He had taken Tristan over to Edd's house to do a little spying.  
"Why do you care so much about him? He's nothing." A hint of jealousy was clear in the guy's tone of voice.

"He's the love of my life, you fool." Tristan insulted the guy who was now offended.

"Then why do you treat him like shit?"

"I treat him like a fucking queen. Don't question my love for Eddward!" Tristan snapped.

"Whatever....can we go now?"

"Fine, drive off!"

 

* * *

Edd had woken up early to start his morning shift at the restaurant. The chef asked him to be there early so he can help prepare for the evening.

As soon as Edd stepped out of his house, he saw a beautiful bouquet of his favorite flowers along with a note.  
Edd took a second to appreciate the lovely smell before opening the note.  
As soon as he saw the handwriting, his stomach was gutted.

"Precious Eddward,  
Please forgive me. Can we talk?  
I love you.  
Tris."

He sighed as he put the flowers inside his house. Everything that Kevin said last night made him realize his worth. It was nothing he hadn't heard before, but the way Kevin presented it, stuck with him. He grabbed his phone to send a text to Tristan so they can discuss their relationship, but as soon as he unlocked his phone, he felt two arms wrap themselves around him. Startled, Edd dropped his phone to turn around.

 

"Tristan! How on earth?" Edd, confused, questioned his boyfriend.

 

Tristan brushed Edd's hair with his hand, 

"I didn't want to wait, precious. I needed to see you. And make sure we're okay."

 

Edd felt a huge lump in his throat and a pit at the bottom of his stomach.

"We're not okay..."

 

Tristan's eyes grew fierce. 

 

"I apologize, but I cannot endure any more of this suffocating relationship." Edd's tears fell from his face.

 

"You don't know what you're saying...Eddward, please." Tristan started to beg, again, while he tried to hold Edd in a tight hug.

"We're meant to be together, I love you."

 

Edd squirmed his way out of the hug and stepped back far away from Tristan.

"No! I will not participate in your games any longer! You humiliate me! You treat me poorly! I deserve better!"

 

Fists formed at the end of Tristan's white jacket,

"It's that fucking Barr kid right!? I saw you kiss him last night!"

 

Edd raised an eyebrow, "Where on earth did you get that assumption?"

Although, the thought of being with Kevin excited him. He tried to contain his blush.

 

"I know what I saw!" Tristan flung his arms across the counter which caused the flowers and vase to hit the wall and shatter.

 

The sound made Edd grab his beanie and pull it down to cover his eyes.

"You need to leave! At once!"

Edd screamed, finally sticking up for himself.

"It's over!"

 

Tristan grabbed Edd by his shoulders and pinned him  against the wall and then planted a forceful kiss onto him. "No. I won't let you go."

 

Edd whimpered in fear. Tristan finally let go of the grip he had on Edd, and stormed out of the house, yelling

"You're mine! I'm not ever letting you go!"

He slammed the door shut.

 

Edd fell to his knees beside the broken glass and cried.

_It's over...I'm done with him..._

 

* * *

"That'll be $21.59, ma'am. Would that be cash, credit, or debit?" Kevin asked while bagging a women's groceries. It was 5 minutes until his shift ended. From the time he started at 5am til 3pm, all he could think about was that hug he shared with Edd.

 

How warm he was...

 

How his hair smelled like green apples...

 

And although he was small, his body was lean, and his muscles felt nice pressed against Kevin's torso.

 

Everything about it felt amazing. Kevin felt in that instant hug, that's where Edd needed to be. With him.  
Trying to avoid blushing, Kevin quickly clocked out of work and walked out. He had promised to meet Nat for coffee at a tiny hipster joint around the corner of the store.

Kevin and Nat both got their black coffee, and sat on the second floor's balcony. Kevin poured a single sugar packet and started to stir while Nat lit up a cigarette.

Kevin remained quiet. He didn't want to be the first one to bring up last night.

Nat raised an eyebrow at Kevin. "So..."

"So..." Kevin tried to hide his blush behind taking a sip of coffee.

"Ah ha!" Nat yelled. "You do like him!"

Kevin chuckled a bit. It wasn't as hard to admit as he thought it would be.  
"When you started to...like guys...or....no. Rather me put it this way. When did you know you liked dudes?"  
Kevin wanted some support. Maybe he was ready to admit he played for the same team.

"I've been waiting for this conversation FOREVER!" Nat smiled. "I'm glad you finally asked! It's simple. Does he make you feel warm inside?"

"Yes."

"And you can't stop thinking about him?"

"...yes..."

"And even though you've been with super hot gorgeous girls, nothing compared to him?"

Kevin sat back and crossed his arms. "Huh...Well shit..."

"So what happened last night!!!" Nat was almost out of his seat because of the suspense.

After Kevin explained the details about the ride home and the hug, Nat sat in "Awe"

"It was literally thee best hug I have ever had. And we almost kissed. But I didn't want to take it too far

..considering all this is knew to me" Kevin's cheeks flushed with red.

"That's cute and all dude but you got one teeeeny problemo." Nat pointed at finger at Kevin.  
"Tristan."

Kevin's flush turned into anger and jealousy. Kevin was so caught up in the feeling he had with Edd, he forgot about the present situation.

"I hope what I said to him last night helped..." Kevin tilted his head down. 

"He deserves better, and I can give that to him..."

 

Nat smiled, "okay, enough sadness! Tell me again. Why you didn't kiss him?"

 

Kevin laughed and they continued their talk. 

 

* * *

 

It was almost 8pm, and Marie and Edd were finishing up their day shifts.

 

"I did it, Marie." Edd quietly said while putting his apron inside his locker.

 

"You did what?" Marie questioned as she grabbed her tiny purse, but as soon as she realized what he was talking about, she dropped her stuff on the floor and looked at him wide eyed.

 

Edd shook his head and smiled.

Without thinking, Marie jumped onto Edd and gave him a hug.

 

"Finally dude!" She started to tear up a bit. Edd was her best friend, and seeing him go through torture was hard on her.

 

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it to be." Edd gently let Marie down from the hug and explained to her the details while she and Edd walked to her car.

 

"We must celebrate!" Marie opened her car.

 

"How so?"

 

"That club last night was amazing, Dee! They played all your favorite songs. They even have your favorite drink. Give it a chance. And I know you'll love it!"

 

Both of them were in the car already, Edd looking through his phone.

 

**38 Text Messages**

**5 Calls**

 

All from Tristan.

 

Edd shook his head and deleted all of them.

"Something to keep my mind occupied will be of great pleasure. I'm in!"

 

"Yay!" Marie started the car and drove off.

 

As soon as the two finished getting ready,they headed to the club. 

 

"You think...Perhaps Kevin will be here tonight?" Edd nervously asked while tucking his hands into his leather jacket.

Both of them showed their college id's and walked in.

 

"You like him, don't ya muffin? He's a cutie. I'll have to admit. He grew up nicely. I'll be lying if I said the red head didn't have the hots for you" Marie winked at Edd as they sat down at the bar.

 

Edd coughed while sipping his drink. "Pardon me? The 'hots'?"

 

"Yeah, and after what you told me last night, it only confirms it!" She took a shot of her tequila, and sucked on lime.

Linking her lips, "Nat kinda told me that Kevin has it bad for you."

 

Edd smiled from ear to ear. Those words made him crumble. 

 

"I've...I have to admit, he has been the apple of my eye for the longest time. I just never would have thought that any kind of intimate relationship between me and him would ever occur." 

 

Marie rolled her eyes. "You think too much, dork. I think he'll be here tonight. Now that it's donezo with Tristan, you're in the clear for some red hot loooooveee."

She slurred the last part.

 

* * *

 

Nat and Kevin entered the club.

"Marie said that they'll be here." Nat scoped the club, again looking for any takers.

 

"Fuck, why am I so nervous!" Kevin jumped up and down to shake out some nerves.

 

"Nothing a nice clean shot of tequila won't solve. Come on. We'll find them once you get some liquid courage." Nat walked Kevin over to the bar.

 

Kevin has decided to confront his feelings for Edd, in hopes that they will be mutual. As soon as he would find him, he'd try to work up the courage and spit it out.

 

After a while at the bar, Nat started to scope put the dance floor again.

 

"Ah ha! Found them! All the way at the end of the dance floor. Ahhh...she moves like a babe" Nat admired Marie by the way she was moving her hips to the beat.

 

"I'm not ready for this!" Kevin's voice shook as he took another shot. 

 

Marie left Edd to use the bathroom, and Nat signaled Kevin telling him this is his chance, Edd's alone.

 

"Just like we talked about dude, you go and win your man." Nat encouraged Kevin as he slowly started to make his way towards Edd.  

"I'll wait here Kevin." Nat anxiously waited, watching his friend. 

 

Kevin finally got in eyes view of Edd, when suddenly a guy in a baby blue jacket and pink tills came up to Edd.

Kevin stopped and stared at them.

_Tristan..._

His fists clenched watching the two. He saw Tristan kiss Edd and put his hands on his ass. Stating to every one in the club, 'he's mine'

 

Kevin's heart dropped as he watching the two make out. He shook his head and stormed off towards the bar. 

 

"I can't fucking do this!" Kevin signaled the bartender for another shot.

 

"What!?" Nat looked at Kevin in disappointment. "Why the fuck not!?"

 

Kevin pointed at Tristan and Edd who were still in locked lips.

 

"You got to be kidding me..." Nat sighed, and rubbed his friend's back.

"Dude, you can't let him stop you. You know Double Delish and you are meant to be. It's only obvious!."

 

Kevin downed the shot.

"He has a boyfriend, Nat...I can't come in between that. If Edd can't see his worth, and he's happy. I need to respect that..."

 

Nat looked at Edd, and back at Kevin.

  
_Somethings not right..._ he thought.

 

Kevin left the club and Nat followed after.

 

* * *

 

"Tristan! Please!" Edd finally got the strength to push him off.

"I said we are done!"

 

"It's not over until I say it is!" Tristan yelled at him.

"I won't let that Kevin junkie stand in the way of our true love. It's not happening!"

 

Marie finally came out of the bathroom.

"What the fuck?"

 

"Shut up, bitch. I'm having a private conversation!"

Tristan shooed her away.

 

"I don't fucking think so!" Marie kicked his shin. When Tristan leaned down to grab his calf, Marie and Edd quickly walked off.

 

"I'm so sorry Dee! I didn't think he would be here!" She clung to Edd's side.

 

"It's not your fault..." Edd and her tried to walk further but Tristan grabbed Edd from leaving.

 

"Let me go!" Edd demanded.

 

"Dude! Back the fuck off!" Marie shouted. Now causing a tiny scene near the exit.

 

"Is there a problem here?" One of the club's security stepped in between Tristan, Marie and Edd.

 

"Yes! This punk won't back off!" Marie snarled at Tristan.

 

"Is this true?" The officer asked Edd who held Marie back from kicking ass. He nodded towards the officer and the officer told Tristan to leave the club now or he will be premantly banished.

 

"Fuck you then Eddward! This isn't over!" Tristan stormed out.

 

The words stabbed Edd. _This isn't over._  


 

Marie wiped some tears from Edd and they both waited for a while to leave. That way Tristan wouldn't follow them.

 

* * *

 

Marie pulled up to the house. 

"You sure you gonna be okay?" Marie gave Edd a concerned look while she grabbed his hand.

 

"I'll be fine." He smiled at her, then thanked her for the evening out.

 

As soon as she drove off, Edd looked up at the stars and started wishing.

_I just want to be happy again..._

 

Sighing, he walked towards his door. He saw Kevin's truck and motorcycle parked in Kevin's driveway. 

He thought for a moment. 

_I haven't heard from Kevin since last night..._

_I'm sure he's home._

Edd wanted to hear Kevin's voice tell him 'it's going to be okay'.

 

Edd started to walk over. He rang the door bell. The living room light turned on, and Edd felt a rush of butterflies flutter in his stomach.

The door opened.

 

"Can I help you?" A bitch tone came from the girl behind the door. She was blonde, and only wearing red lingerie  with Kevin's button up over her.

 

Edd froze. He didn't know what to say or do.

 

"Are you deaf?!" She asked once more.

 

Kevin came downstairs to see who it was, he grabbed the blonde by her waist and snuggled in her neck. "Who's at the door babe?"

He then looked up at Edd.

 

"Edd?" Kevin raised his head.

"You okay?"

 

"I uhm..." Edd stuttered. This was a mistake. "I'm sorry, I thought I locked myself inside. But I have...my keys right here. My apologies. Carry on." Edd swallowed the lump that formed in the middle of his thoart. He sobbed as he went inside.

 

"That was weird. Now where were we?" The blinded started to kiss Kevin, but Kevin stopped her.

 

"You should go..." 

 

"What?" She laughed thinking he was joking, but as soon as she saw the look on his face, she grabbed her dress that was hanging from the stairs rails.

"I can't believe you. You'll regret this."

 

"I'm sure I wont. Bye." He shut the door on her as she left.

 

Kevin peeked through the window in his living room to see if Edd was there. When he saw all the lights off, he sighed.

  
_It's none of my business...He has a boyfriend_. 


	6. Definitely Not Over.

Edd woke up Sunday morning feeling alone and drained after all the events that happened the past two nights. He was eager to go to work, and even more eager for Monday to start. At least work and school could help keep his mind preoccupied. He didn't want to think about Tristan, nor did he want to think about the blonde babe who was fucking his crush. Everything just seemed a mess. He couldn't wait to get to work, and spend some time with Marie. At least she would give him some advice. 

 

The morning had passed quickly, and Edd hurried over to the restaurant to start his new position. Eagerly he flung through the doors and started dressing for his shift. Before he could pull out his apron, Marie stormed in the locker room, cursing and yelling. 

  
"How the fuck can he just take away my job like that!?"  
Marie slammed her locker after grabbing her things.  
"I mean, I slaved for that fat ass for 3 fucking years and this is how he treats me!"  
  
Edd, confused, grabbed Marie and calmed her down, asking her to explain what happened.   
  
"He said (mocking Lorenzo's voice) 'I can't have anyone who disrespects my family working here.' Ughh. What a load of dog shit. If he only knew how evil his nephew is. Fuck them. Who needs this job anyway" Marie turned her attention to the door that led to the kitchen.  
"FUCK YOU AND YOUR LOW LIFE PIECE OF SHIT NEPHEW!"  
She turned around to face the locker and gave it one hard punch.  
  
The sound of her tiny fist hitting the locker gave Edd a jump. He nervously looked around to see if any of their coworkers or the boss had seen her little outburst. Luckily no one was around. Surprisingly, Marie had a loud voice for someone so petite. He was sure her rage would have caused some attention. But no. 

 

He was sadden by the news. How could Lorenzo treat Marie like that? After all she's done for the restaurant. Staying late, covering shifts. She's done a lot. But hey, family is family right? Even if one member ascended from hell...

"It's going to be okay, Marie." Edd grabbed her and locked her in a tight hug, hoping to calm her down.  
"I apologize. This is all my fault..."  
Feeling guilty, Edd started to shed a tear.

Marie pushed away from the hug to raise an eyebrow at Edd.

"You're fault?"

"If I hadn't had a falling out with Tristan, then you would still be employed here. This is all because of me"

Marie grabbed Edd by his face. She looked him dead in the eye,  
"Listen, Muffin. This isn't your fault. You hear me? Tristan is an unstable spoiled cunt who can't hear the word no. It's not your fault you were blinded by his 'love'. I'll be okay. Truly. I've got hook ups around here. Plenty of people willing to hire me."

Edd sighed, and tied up his apron, replacing his beanie with the appropriate hair net and head attire for his shift.  
"I suppose you're right, Marie. You're certain you'll be fine?"

Marie nodded as she stroked Edd's cheek.  
"Good luck at your new position."  
She smiled and walked off.

Right...Good luck...Can things possibly get worse?

Edd pushed through the doors to go meet Lorenzo for his shift.  
"Salutations Sir." He greeted his boss.

Lorenzo sighed. "Eddward, please. Follow me to my office."

 

Yes. Yes they can.

Edd's stomach dropped as he followed Lorenzo into his office. He nervously closed the door behind him while Lorenzo sat in his desk chair.

"Everything okay, sir?" Edd's voice shook.

"Have a seat."

Edd sat down and locked his hands together. Eagerly waiting for their conversation.

"I heard what happened at the club. Tristan told me everything." There was a distinct hurt in Lorenzo's voice.  
"I trusted you, Eddward. How can you do this to me? My family?"

Torn and confused, Edd's eyes started to wonder, trying to think about what he possibly did.  
"My apologies, Lorenzo. I have no idea what you're accusing me of?"

"You stole money from the safe...$1100. Tristan found it in your jacket, that night at the club. And when he tried to take it from you, Marie attacked him."

Edd's eyes filled with anger and tears.  
"Lorenzo, that's not at all true. I can assure you. I would never..."

Lorenzo interuptted Edd. "I like you Eddward. I trusted you. You're one of my hardest working employees. But this? You're lucky I don't get the police involved. I thought you were better than this."

"Sir.."

"Please leave. Or I will get the police involved."

Edd tried to look at Lorenzo to explain himself, but his eyes were focused on the paperwork at his desk. Edd took off his apron and set it on the desk, and quietly walked out.

Dragging himself out of the restaurant, he reached for his phone to send a text to Marie.

 

**[[Hello Marie. I regret to inform you that I will be momentarily accompanying you in unemployment. I am not longer apart of the work force community. *sigh***

**Meet up for coffee? -Edd]]**

 

  
_Some fucking Sunday..._   


 

* * *

Monday morning.

Kevin rubbed his face, and groaned as he woke up from bed.

_Crazy ass weekend_... he thought to himself.

He checked his phone, like he always does.  
Couple texts from Nat and a whole bunch of random girls.

_They must have my number on some fucking bathroom stall because who the hell are these girls?_

He deleted the messages and got ready for his morning class.

He walked downstairs to see his mom cooking breakfast.

"What's the occasion?" Kevin asked while grabbing his morning cup of coffee.

"What? No good morning?" Karen teased. "Can't a mom make her only child a heart healthy meal to start his day? Hmm?" She rhetorically asked while serving Kevin a stack of pancakes.

Kevin grabbed the plate and sat down, "No...you can... it's just, you never do this sort of thing. The last time was when...Rick...ya know...went to jail."

Karen paused for a second and sighed. She sat down next to him.  
"I know sweetie, and I'm sorry I haven't been around more to do these sort of things for you. I know you're kind of going through something right now. I see it every day. I just thought I'd cheer you up." She passed him the maple syrup, and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, you know"

Kevin smiled, "I love you too ma. Thank you"

"Anything new with the Vincent's kid?" Karen sat down and joined her son for breakfast. Only she ate oatmeal and fresh fruit.

Kevin put down his coffee and played with his stack of pancakes for a second before giving his mom an answer.

"He's a good kid ma. He's smart. And whitty. Hella friendly too...but..." Kevin sighed as if his heart was taken right out of his chest and stomped on.  
"I tried ma..." Kevin's voice choked up. "I can't help him if he can't help himself first. It's not my business to get in the middle of his relationship."

Karen put a hand on her son's back.  
"You love him, don't you?"

"What? No...he's just a friend." Kevin lied. He wasn't sure about everything that happened this past weekened. If he was just caught up in a different feeling or if it really was real.

"Kevin...." She raised an eyebrow at her son.

Kevin gave up.  
"Yes....I do...."

His mom smiled and gave him a big hug.  
"Everything happens for a reason sweetie. It will eventually fall into place. I promise. But until then, if you love him and care about him, and I know you do. Be there for him. That's all you can do at this point."

"I just wish there was more I can do..." His eyes watered as he embraced himself in his mom's hug. 

* * *

 

Kevin rode to school on his bike. He needed the fresh air and the cool fall breeze to flow through him. Gave him a piece of mind. While walking to his class, he tried to see if he could spot the dork. But no luck.

  
_Probably in class already...typical dweeb._ He smiled as he entered the classroom.

 

"Finally! I've been trying to get a hold of your red hot ass for a good 20 hours since Saturday." Nat pouted in his seat. He puckered his lower lip to give more of a pout.

"Why you ignore me?"

 

Kevin raised an eyebrow at his crazy friend. Who clearly is over dramatic at times because he did talk to last night. 

 

"Fuck off dude. Stop being dramatic. We spoke last night? I was telling you about the girl I took home Saturday? And how Dee came by?" Kevin reminded his friend who apparently got a sudden case of amnesia.

 

Nat puckered his lips together and puffed his cheeks.

"Oh."

 

Kevin laughed. As dramatic as Nat could be, that was his best friend and all the dorky and weird shit he does made Kevin feel better about any shitty situation.

 

"You never asked Double Date-Me-Please, why he came by?" Nat batted his eyes.

 

"Never got the chance. I haven't seen him. Since he came by."

 

"Hopefully Tristan doesn't have him locked up in a castle some where with a fire breathing dragon....on second thought....you would look pretty sexy being a real life prince saving the princess from the big bad wolf.."

 

"Where the fuck do you come up with this stuff?" Kevin questioned.

 

"It's a gift, darling. And I intend not to let it waste away."

 

The professor coughed, "Ahem!"  grabbing Kevin and Nat's attention. 

"Am I disrupting you two?"

 

Both of them shook their heads.

 

"Then may I continue?"

 

They nodded.

 

"Splendid. Now take out your notes. We have a pop quiz."

* * *

 

After class Kevin and Nat walked to the cafe to have their daily dose of caffine and gossip, as Nat would put it.

Catching up on details of the weekend, and already making plans for the next. 

Kevin spotted Ed and Eddy with another dumbass scheme from where he was sitting.

_Another dumbass donation?_

Both of them were sitting at a booth they had set up. Sign above them 

**Want an A? Ask Edd! $5.00**

That's where he saw Double Dee leaning against the table, discussing some kind of paperwork with students who walked by.

 

"I guess it's some sort of tutoring scam?" Kevin thought out loud. He had to admit though, seeing Edd relieved him. Now he knows for sure he wasn't locked away like some fairy tale princess.

 

"Wow. I wonder what Mr. Boyfriend thinks of Edd being with his friends again?" Nat mentioned.

He was right though. If Edd was with his friends again, then where was Tristan. 

 

"Oh wait. Here comes the fire breathing dragon." Nat pointed Tristan out who was walking towards the tutoring stand.

 

Kevin noticed how Edd scurried away when he saw Tristan. Leaving Ed and Eddy confused. 

 

"That can't be good." Nat stated.

 

"No. I'ma go. You comin?" Kevin quickly got up, and Nat followed him out the cafe doors and towards Ed and Eddy.

 

"Need some help with your homework Shovel Chin? I can assist you. For the right price of course." Eddy schemingly offered.

 

"No thanks, dork. I'll pass." Kevin refused.

"Where did the dweeb go? I just saw him?"

 

"He said he needed to go home, Kevin." Ed told him, while giving a sad look. "I don't like that guy, Eddy. He makes my insides hurt."

 

"Yeah you and me both Big Guy." Eddy patted his friend's back.

"Anywyas, what do you two want? You're stopping all of our customers."

 

"Calm down short stack." Nat teased. "Lover boy here is just worried about his future hubby, that's all"

 

"Must you tell every one..." Kevin crossed his arms, leaving one hand free to rest his forehead on.

 

"About fucking time square head!" Edd shouted.

 

"Wait what!?" Kevin confused. _Did I really make it that ovbious. Fuck..._  


 

"We knew ya liked him. We're just sorry you couldn't get to him before that asshole did."

 

After catching up with the dorks for a few more seconds, Kevin quickly walked with Nat to the parking lot. 

 

"Do you see them at all?" Worried, Kevin scoped out the parking lot. 

 

"No...wait! Right there, silver car!" Nat pointed.

 

Kevin saw Edd in the front seat of the car, stiff as a board while Tristan drove off.

 

"I gotta go after them. I need to make sure Edd's ok."

Kevin pulled out his keys and put on his helmet.

 

Nat stopped Kevin. 

"You sure that's a good idea?"

 

"Why you don't think it is?" Kevin took his helmet off.

 

"I don't know man. I mean. It's sketchy as hell. Just be careful."

 

"I'm just going to follow them and see. That's all."

Kevin put his helmet back on and started his bike.

"I'll text you!"

 

"You better, Barr! I'll hunt you down if I don't hear from you!"

 

Kevin rode off.


	7. The Threat

_I'll kill him if he doesn't caution his actions._  
Nat thought to himself watching his best friend leave the school's parking lot.

As he headed towards his grey motorcycle, he heard loud thumps coming from the truck that was parked two spots from him.

_What do we have here?_  
Curiously, Nat swiftly walked to the sound of Marie kicking her truck.

"Stupid mother fucking piece of garbage!" Marie yelled as she kicked her steel toed boots at her truck's tire.

"Whoa ho ho! Language little lady! That is no way to let out anger." Nat leaned himself up against her truck, arms crossed.

Marie stopped kicking to give Nat attention.   
"Oh yeah? And how do I let my anger out then?"

And as boldly as he possibly could say, he blurted  
"Sex."  
With the most serious expression which led to Marie busting out in laughter.

Nat glared. "How incredibly rude."

" _You're_ the one who offers sex, and _I'm_ the one who's rude?" Marie slowly stopped laughing.

"Point taken, toots. What's wrong with your hunk of metal?"

"The engine is shot. I need a new transmission. My tires are low on pressure. The starter won't....start. what's not wrong with this shit?....and it's not like I have a job to help me pay for this...." She said the last part under her breath.

"Sounds terrible. Well, I can give ya a ride. We can go grab lunch. That should cheer ya up? And there you can tell me all about how you and that adorable gapped tooth friend of yours ditched me and kev at the club this weekend."   
Nat offered as he pulled an extra spare helmet from the compartment on his bike.

Shortly after Marie grabbed a few items from her truck and locked it up, her and Nat rode off into town.

___

Trying not to be seen, Kevin followed Tristan and Edd from a few cars behind. Kevin kept a real close eye on the two as they slowly approached a gated neighborhood. He saw the silver car enter the gate.

_Fuck. I need access..._

It killed Kevin that he couldn't go in to see if Edd was okay. He waited there for a couple minutes before giving up and leaving. He'd have to go home eventually right?

As much as he didn't want to, Kevin headed home.  
 _I'm crazy right? He has a boyfriend. What if this is all in my head...fuuuuck...._

* * *

 

Edd stayed in the car, hesitating to come out when Tristan parked onto the driveway of his 3 story white house. It was a beautiful house. All white, with blue roof top. Big front yard that had a curve around drive way. Fountain in the middle surrounded by yellow flowers. Like something you would only see in movies.

Tristan walked over to Edd's side to open the door for him.

_Now he wants to be a gentlemen?_

Edd slowly got out of the seat, and straightened out his shirt and jeans.  
"Tristan...why are we at your parent's house?"

Tristan laughed as he put his arms around Edd's waist.  
"They're away for the month on a vacation to London. I told you, silly. I thought it'd be nice to have some alone time here."

Edd tried to loosen Tristan's grip, but no success.  
"I told you, Tristan. We are no longer together..."

Tristan's grip only grew tighter.   
"Nonsense. I love you, precious. Now come. I'll prepare us some food."

Tristan pulled the two of them into the house and to the kitchen.

Edd quietly stood in the corner of the kitchen, near the sink as he watched Tristan grab two glasses from the cabinet and pour water into them.

"Drink." Tristan demanded as he gave Edd a glass.  
"You look pale."

Edd eyed Tristan as he took a careful sip, watching him while he cut tomatoes for their sandwiches.

"What is this about, Tristan?"  
The feeling in his stomach made him regret getting into the car with him in the first place. But then again, he had no choice. Tristan got a grip on Edd, right above his elbow. Tristan's grip was hard and painful. Something that was difficult to break free from.

Tristan dropped the knife that he was using, and clenched his fists together.

"I did everything for you, Eddward. Gave you a job, helped you get into the honors courses at the college. Helped you with money. And this is how I'm repaid?"

Edd's feeling of regret turned into a slight guilt.   
He couldn't deny that Tristan helped him with a few things. Sure, he got him an amazing job. Helped him get into the advanced classes at the college. And no doubt when Edd was low on money, Tristan was always there.

But then again....it was Tristan who took his job away.  
And Edd's grades were the main reason why he got into the advanced courses. And Edd always managed to save the money his parents left him monthly. He spent it cautiously... Tristan's help was extra.

_Where is he getting at?_ Edd pierced his eyebrows together as he stared at his ex boyfriend who continued to cut the vegetables.

"I must be on my way Tristan. My apologies. I will forever be grateful for your kind gratitude towards me and my bothersome situations. Thank you. But...I no longer carry the strength to deal with you and your anger. And your jealousy. Not to mention of course the adultery. I loved you Tristan. But I am not longer in love with you. I must go now..."

Edd nervously put down the glass of water and tried to attempt one last hug from his former boyfriend.   
He would soon regret that attempt and regret not making a run for it when the opportunity presented itself.

Tristan started to sob uncontrollably, he turned around to face Edd.

"Please, I'll ch...change. Please don't leave me! I don't know what I would do without you!"  
He then grabbed Edd and pulled him into a tight hug.

Edd tried to squirm his way out, but that only made Tristan more angry. He pushed Edd away from his grip, and yelled.

"FINE!" Tristan grabbed the knife he was using and cornered Edd onto the wall of the kitchen.

Panicking, Edd started to breath heavily. Tristan put the knife up on Edd's throat.

"I'll kill you...if I can't have you."

Edd took a deep gulp, not taking one eye off Tristan.

"I have full control, over you and everyone around you. You've seen what I can do...I know you've been fucking that Barr kid. You fucking slut...I'll prove to you, I'm not joking.."

Tristan then let go of Edd.  
He looked Edd deep in the eye and put the knife to his own wrist. He sliced the knife across his wrist.  
As the blood trickled down, he laughed.

"I'll fucking do it, Eddward. You let that neighbor of yours know to back off if he knows what's good. Or else I will. I'll make sure he backs off. For good.  
You have one chance Edd. That's it. And I'll be having a close eye on you."

Edd stood there in shock as he watched Tristan wrap his wrist with a towel.

No way he could have tried to commit suicide. He knows damn well that you need to cut straight down. He's a future surgeon after all.  
There was no doubt though, Tristan was crazy.

Edd knew better than to fight back. For his safety, he would just have to go along with what Tristan said. For his safety... And those he held dear to him. Including Kevin.

After a couple hours at Tristan's, Tristan finally took Edd home.

Edd tried his best to keep the conversation normal, but he stayed emotionless. He was too scared to say the wrong thing or do the slightest movement.

_If I could just get to my house safely, I can figure out the rest later..._

Tristan gave Edd a passionate, but forceful kiss.  
"Remember what we talked about, alright? I love you. Text me as soon as you get inside."

Edd nodded.

"I love you!?" Tristan yelled.

"I love you too..." Edd faked a smile. He got out of the car and walked to his door step.

The hours with Tristan seemed slower than usual. Finally Edd could rest after a stressful evening.   
He looked at Kevin's house and sighed as he opened his door. His house was dark, almost pitch black, but the moonlight illuminated through the purple curtains that hung from the porch window. He slid himself down and sat, leaned up against the door. He pulled his beanie down and started to cry.

_Please God, just let me be happy again..._

_I've never felt so alone in my life..._

_Not good...not good..._

 


	8. And the Lie

_FINALLY, HE'S HOME!!_  
Kevin waited 20 minutes after Tristan left before going over.  
 _No way in hell am I chancing that fucker seeing me with Edd. Psycho ass..._

Kevin put on his hoodie and headed for Edd's house.

***knock knock***

Edd hesistated to open, but again, manners got the best of him.  
He opened only a crack so that he could see who was there.

_Kevin...Dear lord does he look good._   
_No Edd, no. Not now. For Kevin's safety....he must leave._

"Greetings Kevin. What can I help you with?" Edd's voice nervously shook.  
After what happened hours ago, he only imagined what horrible thing Tristan would do to Kevin if he found out Kevin was at his house.

Kevin raised an eyebrow and tried his best to look inside. It was dark and he could barely see Edd.   
"Can you come outside? Please? I need to talk to you..."

"I...I don't think that is a good idea."

"Okay....well can I come in?"

_Out of sight, out of mind. I suppose it wouldn't be a problem. Tristan would never find out._  
After carefully examining outside to see any suspicious activity, Edd welcomed Kevin inside.

"Shoes please. By the door. Thank you." Edd orded.

Kevin slipped off his shoes and stepped towards the living room. Edd had turned on a dim light, to avoid any chance Tristan might peek inside. Paranoid much?

"Look Dork. I came to make sure you're okay. Are you?"

Edd leaned himself against his wall, arms crossed.   
"I'm fine, Kevin."  
He lied as he looked any where but Kevin's green eyes which were piercing at him.

"You still with that jerk?.." Kevin stuck his hands in his pocket.

"What's this about Kevin?" Avoiding the question, Edd quickly tried to change the subject. He didn't know how to answer that, truthfully. Is he still with him? Or is he forced to be with him?

Kevin stood quiet. He didn't know what to say either. He just stared at Edd, and memorized every detail about his beautiful body. The way his black hair peeked through his beanie. The way Edd crossed his arms across his chest. How tight his blank pants were, which outlined his buldge....  
 _God damn it Kevin. Control yourself!_   
Kevin thought as he shook his head from the inappropriate thoughts.

"You deserve better, Edd." Kevin clenched his jaw as his thoughts quickly turned to how much of a dick Tristan is.

"I....I don't know what you're implying Kevin."

_Fuck it can't take it anymore...he's too god damn cute._

"You know exactly what I'm 'implying', Edd." Kevin leaned down to the dork who's eyes were locked onto his.  
Kevin tucked his hand into Edd's beanie, the other hand took his waist. Then Kevin leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Edd's as he pulled the dork closer to his body.

They both shared a soft kiss that only lasted seconds, but if you asked any of them, it lasted minutes.

Edd pulled away.  
"Oh dear....Kevin I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"I don't...."   
_I have to lie to protect him..._   
"I can't do this with you!"

"What's the real reason you came by my house on Saturday, huh?" Kevin finally confronted Edd, hoping Edd would admit his feelings.

"I...I told you. I forgot my keys!" Edd tried to walk off from Kevin, hoping to avoid more confrontation.

Kevin grabbed Edd softly, and kissed him again. This time with more passion. The kiss that Kevin planted on the dork was nothing like Edd has ever felt before. It was real.   
It sent butterflies throughout his entire body. It made him feel dizzy, weak and secure at he same time. As much as Edd wanted to stay in that kiss forever, he remembered what Tristan had done to himself earlier that day.

_If Tristan was capable of doing harm to himself, who knows what kind of harm he may inflict on Kevin._  
As much as Edd didn't want to...

He pushed Kevin off.

"Stop it, please!" He started to tear up a bit.  
"Kevin! I have a boyfriend."  
 _Lie Eddward. Lie..._  
"I love Tristan, ok? Not you! Please go!"

Kevin held his breath. He didn't know what to say. After that beautiful kiss they shared...he knew Edd felt the same way. How can he deny it?  
"Edd?..."

Edd pushed Kevin away and out towards the door. If he wanted Kevin gone for good, he would have to lie to him. Hurt him.

"Leave my house at once! And please leave me the fuck alone! Going to your house was a mistake. This kiss was a mistake. You're a mistake to me, Kevin! You ruined everything! My relationship....EVERYTHING. Please in God's name, erase yourself from my life!"

Edd yelled as he held the door open for Kevin. Tears now fell down his rosey cheeks.

Kevin got angry and yelled back. He was confused at what just happened. Confused but mostly hurt. How can Edd just shoo him away? The only reaction Kevin had was negative, and defensive.

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT. FINE! DON'T COME CRYING TO ME NEXT TIME YOUR BOYFRIEND BEATS THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Looks like Edd wasn't the only one lying tonight. Kevin clearly didn't mean the last part. He was just too angry to think clearly.

He slipped his shoes on and stormed off after slamming the door behind him.

Edd jumped at the slam. He slid down the door again, and cried.

___

Kevin stormed into his house.  
 _What the fuck just happened._ He stopped as he tried to catch his breath.

_Fuck it was all in my head...I'm a fucking idiot..._  
Kevin laid face first into his bed, and gripped his pillow tightly. The words stabbed Kevin like a million tiny needles. The more he thought about them, the more he wanted to cry.

Kevin reached for his phone that kept continously vibrating in his leather jacket.

He squinted at the bright screen.

**14 unread messages from Nat.**

_Jesus Christ..._

**-Kevin!**

**-Yo! Hot stuff?**

**-Why you ignore me? *insert sad face***

**-I need to talk to you. Call me!**

**-I spent the whole afternoon with Marie....God she's a beauty....But I have something to tell you!**

**-Kevin Barr! I could be dying! Or worse...**

**-I've been kidnapped. Yup! Taken hostage.**

**-KEVIN!!!!! *Insert mad face***

**-Look it's about Edd. Call me!!**

**-Are you dead? *Insert curious face***

**-No...I think you're just being an asshole! You're definitely not dead. Just an ass!**

**-Fine. I give up.**

**-I'll see you at school tomorrow. Make sure you dream about Edd. *Insert winky face***   
**Goodnight Kev!**

**-P.S You're still an asshole.**

Kevin rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear anything about Edd for a while. He thought about calling Nat, but it would probably just make him feel worse about what just happened.

So instead, he turned his phone off and fell asleep. He'd deal with it tomorrow.

 


	9. Nothing is what it seems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I apologize for the delay. I've been going through a really tough time, and it's been hard for me to write. I do appreciate all the love I'm getting from this story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. 
> 
> My very first relationship was an abusive one. It inspired me to write this story. I'm thankful that I built up strength to leave. And of course with support from family and friends. As amazing as a person may seem, it is never okay for someone to make you feel worthless or treat you poorly. I advise anyone who maybe in the same situation or know someone who maybe in a situation, to seek help.
> 
> Nobody deserves to feel worthless. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy the next chapter :)

  
Sweaty and out of breath, Edd jumps from his bed, panicking and screaming. As soon as he came back to reality, his breaths soften and his chest loosens up.

_Another sleep paralysis episode. Wonderful._

Edd sat up on his bed and rested his head on his knees.  
Trying to forget about everything going on, he shook his head. But he was unsuccessful. Everything consumed him, and the only thing he could do was lay back down and cry.

Kevin hears Edd's screams from next door, but instead of seeing if Edd is okay, he just covers his head with his pillow and blocks the sound. A tear rolled down his face.

* * *

 

Kevin walked into class that morning to find Nat practically falling out of his seat, like a child who can't contain himself properly in the back seat of a long car ride.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he walks towards his seat.

"Dude!" Nat said while biting his bottom lip, trying to hold in his excitement.

"Nat. Whatever you have to say about Double Dork...save it. Please." Kevin crossed his arms in his seat, trying to forget that kiss, but he could still feel the tingle on his lips from Edd's cold soft ones. It felt perfectly against his warm ones.

"But Kev! You have to listen to me!" Nat tried again but Kevin's face grew more serious.

"I said no. Now please. Just leave it alone." Kevin uncrossed his arms and laid his head on the desk.

Nat sighed. "You can be real stubborn. Ya know?"

Kevin lifted his head a bit from the desk.  
"Yeah. So what? Just drop it." He laid back down.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket, and searched for Edd's contact. He kept his head on the desk, hoping to hide from the teacher....and Nat. He clicked on ' **New Message** ' and started to type...

**Double Dweeb:**  
**Look. I'm sorry I kissed you. It was out of line. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry about that too. I'm willing to forget everything if you are. I'll back off too. Again. I'm sorry Edd...**

"Mr. Barr! Attention up here please?" The professor scolded.

Kevin jolted up.

"Sorry..." Then he pulled out his notebook to take notes.

* * *

 

"Alright you two. We went over everything you need to know. If you have any questions. Problems, or anything at all. Ask me. But it's pretty simple once you get the hang of it."  
The manager at the school cafe looked at his wrist.  
"Alright, afternoon rush. You guys ready?"

"Yes. Sir."

"Ya ya. Let's get it over with" Marie said tying her blue apron around her waist, while Edd cuffed up his sleeves above his elbow.

Both of them managed to get a job at the school's cafe after being fired at the restaurant. One of the students that Edd used to tutor helped him get the job, and Marie knows the manager well.

"Can ya believe it, muffin? We're coworkers again!" Marie mentioned as she started to brew the coffee.

"It's a fortunate coincidence, I'll agree... Consisidering our most recent endeavors."

Edd sighed as he poured black coffee into two mugs. He smiled at Marie.  
"I'm as happy as I'll ever be at the moment. Now these two black coffees?"

"They go to the back table. Near the window." Marie ordered as she took another customer.

Without paying much attention, Edd walked towards the two gentlemen who ordered black coffee with sugar.

"Here's your two coffees gentlemen." Edd placed the tray on the little metal black table, where Kevin and Nat sat.

"Do you come with the coffee, hot suff?" Nat winked at Edd.

As soon as Edd realized who he served the coffee to, he froze for a moment before speaking.  
"My deepest apologies, Nathan. I wasn't aware that you and Kevin had ordered. Greetings both of you."  
He smiled at Kevin and Nat. Nat smiled back, but Kevin kept his eyes out the window.

Sadness overwhelmed Edd, so he thanked Nat for buying coffee and walked away. Nat saw the sad look in Edd's eye which made Nat grew furious with Kevin.

"Dude?! Harsh much!?" Nat struck Kevin.

Kevin kept his eyes out the window as he sipped on his black coffee.  
"I can't look at him, Nat. After what happened last night..."

A sudden interest sparked Nat's attention.  
"Come again?"

Kevin sighed as he explained the details of their kiss and the words that spewed from Edd's mouth.  He also explained the apology text, and the response he got back. He figured that Edd really wants nothing to do with him. And how he should just back off completely and respect his relationship.

Nat tried to convince Kevin that he was wrong, but Kevin refused to listen. He kept interrupting Nat every time Nat tried to bring up what happened at the club, and all the other things he knew about Edd. But it was no use and eventually Nat gave up. He knew how stubborn his best friend was, and as much as it killed him, he left Kevin alone.

* * *

 

"Alright, 5'oclock. You guys can go on home!" The manager  released Edd and Marie from their shift. They both walked off together.

"Ah" Marie exhaled. "Just like old times. Just you and me. Walking away from our slave work!" Marie lit up a cigarette as they walked towards the campus parking lot.

"You know that is a disgusting habit, Marie. And it leads to all sorts of God awful bacteria that inhabits themselves into your mouth and lungs." Edd shuddered at the thought.  
"Filthy filthy filthy!"

"Oh come on Dee. You're being dramatic." Marie laughed as she blew a cloud of smoke up in the air.

Edd's disgusted face made Marie laugh harder as he tried his best to wave away the smoke.

"You need a ride?" She offered.

"No thank you Marie. I have my own transportation. A ride actually."

"From...Kevin?" She teased, but then saw Tristan's silver car pull up.

"Not exactly..."

"Dee. What. The. Fuck." She stopped walking and demanded an explanation.

Edd assured Marie that he was fine, and that he would explain everything to her later. She took his word for it, and let him go, dogging Tristan as he left.

* * *

 

"Salutations, Tristan." Edd's voice shook. He thought that maybe if he stayed with Tristan, everything would be okay and no one else would get hurt. Even if it meant his own happiness would be compromised.

Tristan didn't say a word. He just drove off.  
Once they pulled up to Edd's house, Tristan spoke.

Tristan handed Edd his phone, "You left your phone here, precious."

Edd nervously took his phone and faked a chuckle.  
"Silly me. I'm usually never this forgetful."

"Kevin texted you." Tristan's face was serious.

Edd looked at the text and an empty whole consumed his stomach. His face drained.

_He knows about this kiss...._

He then looked at the text right after.  
_I didn't write this..._

**Kevin. Leave me the FUCK alone! I don't care about you or your apology. You are worthless to me.**

"Tristan...I meant to tell you. But you had no right to go through my phone, let alone reply to my personal text message."

Tristan got out of the car, and drug Edd out and into the house.

"Unhand me. Please!" Edd squirmed at the front of his door.

"Open it."

When Edd refused, Tristan forcefully dug his hand into Edd's pocket and grabbed the keys himself. He unlocked the door and pushed Edd inside.

"I'm not comfortable with this Tristan. You need to leave."

Edd tried to confront Tristan, but Tristan refused to listen to Edd. Instead he threw a hard punch into Edd's left eye, causing Edd to fall to the ground.

"What in God's name!?" Edd yelled grabbing his eye. But his yell was interupted by a kick to the ribbs. His yell turned into a yelp.

Tristan kneeled down to his 'boyfriend'.  
"My lips are the only ones you need. Got it, Eddward?"

Edd glared at Tristan, but gave up the fight.  
"Understood."

* * *

 

A couple weeks went by. Same old routines. Eventually Kevin learned to cope with the hurt.

Kevin woke up every night to hear Edd either crying or screaming. As much as it hurt him to hear it, he ignored it and fell back asleep.

There was multiple times where Nat tried to bring up Edd, but his attempts failed, and he gave up completely. Of course, he let Kevin know how much of an asshole he was being.

Edd had told Marie a bent of the truth. He told her how things didn't work out with Kevin, and Tristan was showing improved signs of changing. He assured her over and over that he was fine. As much as Marie hated that he was with Tristan again, she let it go and supported her friend.

As the weeks went, Edd became more and more lifeless. The beatings he took from Tristan grew stronger and more instense. But as long as he could deal with it, every one was safe. He learned to hide the bruises and marks, either with cheap store brand make up or sweaters. Luckily it was close to winter time, and he was able to get away with wearing long sleeves. He knew how much of a monster Tristan was, but knowing his friends and Kevin were safe made him feel slightly better about his decision to stay.

* * *

  
It was the middle of the night, on a Friday. Typical December breeze. Kevin had skipped going to the club that night with Nat. He had a long week of finals and just wanted to relax.  
Kevin laid in bed, thinking about the dork next door. What he was up to. If he was okay.  
He had a knot in his stomach that night. Something wasn't right.

His phone lit up his entire room, and started ringing.  
He rolled over to grab it.

_Mom? She never calls while she's at work..._

"What's up, Mom?" Kevin answered.

"Honey...you should come to the hospital..."

He sensed the coldness and worry in her voice.

"Is everything okay? What's going on? You hurt?"

"I'm fine sugar. I just think you need to come. Now."

Her voice was stern, and Kevin caught onto the urgency.

"I'm on my way."

He hung up, grabbed his leather jacket and helmet and rushed over.


	10. You're Not Sorry

While Kevin rode to the hospital, millions of scenarios went through his mind. The feeling he had about something being wrong was stronger than ever. It wasn't just an upset stomach feeling, it was a gut feeling.

_Fuck, my mom is probably sick..._

_Some one we know is dying..._

_She lost her job..._

_What if it's the dork..._

_Nat..._

_Marie..._

He was thinking of everything, and nothing would put his mind at ease unless he knew the extent and details  of the situation.

As he rode his bike into the hospital's parking lot, he felt even more sick. He stood along side his bike for a second, and took a deep breath.

_Please God, everyone be okay...._

He bolted through the emergency room doors and straight to the reception desk.

"Kevin. I haven't seen you since you were little. Quite a shame its under such unfortunate circumstances.. Wish our little reunion was at a different...much more pleasant time..."  
The lady behind the desk greeted him.

As soon as Kevin finished greeting her back, she directed him towards the hallway where they kept patients in recovery.

"Ma!" Kevin ran up to his mom who was sitting down in a chair, still in her scrubs from her earlier shift.

She got up and hugged her son tightly.

"You're scaring me, ma. What's going on?" He looked at her eyes which were puffy from crying.

She took a deep breath.  
"It's...it's Eddward hun. There's been an accident."

Kevin's heart dropped and shattered into a billion pieces that stabbed his insides. It made him even more sick than he was.

_This can't be happening..._

"What do you mean? Where is he? Can I see him? What happened!?" Kevin started to panicked.

"Sweetie, calm down." Karen tried to get Kevin's attention back on her.   
"He's in the room down the hall. I must warn you, he....doesn't look like himself."

Kevin looked down the hall and back at his mom.  
"Take me."

She led him into the room, and slowly opened the door.  
Kevin went inside. The room was dark and Edd was in the middle, laying on a hospital bed. He had machines hooked up to him, and tubes. He didn't have his beanie on. Something Kevin rarely saw. His hair was knotted in clots of blood. One of his eyes was swollen shut, and the other was green with bruises. He was shirtless, with a bandage wrapped around his chest, but the purple bruises peeked through. He had been struck in the ribs for sure. His right leg was in a brace. Not broken, but sprained....definitely. There was also some old bruises, which had already turned to a darker color. Some scabs here and there. It showed obvious signs of previous abuse.

Kevin cupped his mouth with his palm. His eyes filled with tears. He tried not to cry. He swallowed his pain and dropped his hand slowly to around to his mom.

"Wh...what happened?" Kevin choked on his words with a clear lump in his throat.

Karen sat Kevin down and explained.

"There was a call that the doctor's responded to, and I was one of the doctors that assisted. As soon as I saw him, I knew who he was. They wouldn't let me work on him because of the relationship. It would have comprised my judgment. All I know sweetie, is that Eddward was brought here in bad condition. A silver car dropped him off, but that's all I know. He's been unconscious for a while now. There could be brain damage, but we won't know for sure until he wakes up, and there are more tests."  
She calmly spoke to Kevin while gliding her hand along his arm for comfort.

Kevin formed a tight grip on his fists. His jaw clenched and his chest pounded.

"Silver car?..." He wanted confirmation.

Karen nodded. "No one knows who it was. He was pushed out, and the car just drove away quickly. The police are already looking into it..."

"I have to go." Kevin kissed his mom's cheek and headed for the door.

"Kevin, where are on earth are you going? Don't you think you should be here?" Karen scolded.

"It's alright, ma. I'll be back. It won't take long." He shut the door and left.

Karen didn't bother going after her son. She knew the right thing to do was to stay with Edd. Since his parents or no other family member was around, she knew he needed someone. She sat down beside him and grabbed his cold hands and started to sing softly, treating him as if he were her own child in this situation.

* * *

 

"Yo Kev! Everything alright?" Nat had stopped Kevin in the hallway. He had just arrived not too long ago.  
"Your mom called. Said you needed a friend. So...here I am. At your service. What's going on?"

"Tristan..." Kevin sighed, but his sentence turned into a yell.  
"HE PUT EDD IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL."

Nat's face turned pale. He couldn't believe what he just heard.  
"Dude....So not choice....What the hell happened?"

Completely ignoring Nat's question, Kevin growled,  
"I'm finding him. I'll be back. Keep my mom company. Oh and tell Marie. She's going to want to be here for Edd."

After telling Nat where he was going, Kevin stormed off zipping up his jacket and putting on his helmet.

Nat contemplated if he should go with Kevin or listen to what he said about staying. He called Marie and told her everything that he knew. She didn't hesistate dropping work and leaving to the hospital to be with her friend.

As soon as Marie got to the hospital, Nat took off after Kevin. He caught up to him on his bike, but didn't want to get too close, so he kept a safe distance.   
Although he knew Kevin wanted to be alone, Nat decided to be there for him anyway in case things go south.

* * *

 

After an hour of trying to find Tristan's where abouts, Kevin finally found where Tristan lived. He remembered that one of the girls he went home with from a club lived in Tristan's apartment building. He vaguely remembered where the place was because last time he was there, he was pissed drunk. But he remembered clearly that she lived with him because she kept bragging about some rich guy who has a nice silver car that lived above her. After riding around and thinking hard about the details of that night, he finally found the place. He asked around until he got Tristan's apartment number.

Kevin busted the door open and saw Tristan on his hands and knees, scrubbing blood from the floor in the living room. There was a pool of blood in the middle, and marks of blood scraped the walls. Broken glass was scattered everywhere. Picture Frames were off center. The place was trashed.

Kevin didn't think twice about grabbing Tristan by the collar of his shirt and throwing a punch to his face.

"You fucking piece of shit!! How could you do that to him!" Kevin yelled as Tristan was knocked over. Tristan quickly got up and held his balance.

"I'm....I'm sorry." Tristan apologized. This was the first time he caused serious damage to Edd. He was scared, but even more scared because of Kevin.

"You're sorry?!" Kevin yelled again as he threw another punch to Tristan's stomach causing Tristan to cough up the blood that came from his gums.

Tristan tried to fight back by throwing himself at Kevin, trying to punch him, but Kevin grabbed Tristan by the shoulders and threw him on the floor.

After kicking his ribs, Kevin pinned Tristan down.  
He held Tristan's arms down with his knees, and held his head up by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

Kevin kept throwing punch after punch when suddenly two hands grabbed him and pulled him off. Kevin was about to swing at the person who was stopping him until he realized it was Nat.

"Kevin! That's enough dude! You're going to kill him!" Nat ordered. He knew exactly what Kevin was capable of. He knows Kevin blacks out when he gets mad. Once he reaches that point in anger, there's almost no stopping him.

Tristan saw his opportunity to get away from Kevin so he crawled himself to the corner and wiped off the blood coming from his mouth.

Kevin snapped out of it and grabbed his throbbing fist which was covered in blood and forming bruises. He looked at Tristan who was now almost falling unconscious. Tristan coughed up some left over blood that came from his mouth.

"I'm sorry okay!?" Tristan coughed again.  
"Just please...tell me if Eddward is okay?"

"You don't deserve to know how he is" Kevin spat at Tristan who sat on the floor helplessly.   
"....you stay the hell away from MY dork! You hear me!?" Kevin demanded as Nat held him back.

Tristan nodded, not looking either of them in the eye, too ashamed of what he's done.

"You need help dude. Get it." Nat added as he led Kevin out the door.

The way Tristan snapped at Edd made Tristan realize what he was. _A monster_. He agreed to get help, and eventually he turned himself in to the police after cleaning up the rest of the blood stains.

* * *

 

"Kev!" Marie called as Kevin and Nat walked into Edd's room. She hugged Kevin around his neck. He hugged her back with his left arm, his right was still sore from the hits.

Nat spread his arms wide open.  
"And my hug, gorgeous?"

Marie rolled her eyes as she hugged Nat.

"Where's my mom? How's Edd?" Kevin asked eagerly.

"I sent her home. She looked exhausted. Told her I would wait with Dee. He's stable, but still hasn't woken up.

Kevin sighed as tears filled his eyes.    
"This is....this is all my fault."  
He sat down on the chair closest to Edd.

"Hey now. You were just stubborn...You're not at fault here." Nat tried his best to comfort Kevin.

"The last thing I told him was....something like 'if you're boyfriend beats the shit out of you, don't cry to me'"  
Kevin rested his face in his palms, trying not to cry.

"Fuck that's harsh..." Nat said under his breath.

Marie elbowed Nat, then she sat down near Kevin and grabbed his hands.  
"Dee is going to be fine. The important thing is that you're here now and he has you."

"Yeah, you defeated the fire breathing dragon. Now you get to claim your princess" Nat joked, trying his best to make light of the situation. It worked because a slight chuckle came out from Kevin.

A couple minutes later, a doctor came into the room and told them it was past visiting hours and they need to leave. Kevin had convinced the doctor to let him stay because Edd has no one else. The doctor agreed to let Kevin stay, but Nat and Marie had to leave. After they both said good bye to Kevin and Edd, they waked out.

Kevin stayed in the chair closest to Edd. He pulled the chair to Edd's bedside and spoke to him.

"Double Dee...I'm so sorry. I know you can't hear me...or maybe you can. I don't know how this whole doctor shit coma or whatever works....if you can hear me, and I hope you can...I....I love you, dork. And I promise from here on out, I'll protect you....no one will hurt you. Ever again."  
Kevin finally let his tears out and cried. He rested his head on the bed and the beeps from the machine Edd was hooked to put him to sleep.

* * *

 

The night passed quickly. It was morning and the once dark room was now sprinkled with sunlight that peaked through the blinds that hung on the window.

Kevin was woken up by a slight squeeze on his right hand. The touch made him wake up since he was still sore from hitting Tristan. The touch was slightly painful, but the coldness that radiated off the other person's hand soothed Kevin's inflamed knuckles.

Kevin lifted his head from the bedside, still groggy from the night.

"Dork...you're awake...?" As tears rolled down Kevin's cheek, Kevin smiled at the dork who was smiling back at him.

 


	11. You Have the Right to Remain Silent

"What a pleasant dream..." Edd softly spoke as he woke up from his sleep coma.

"Its..its....so beautiful how the mind can create such realistic illusions."  
He closed his eyes as Kevin raised an eyebrow him.

Kevin grabbed Edd's hand.  
"Dude ! This isn't a dream!" Kevin brought his attention back.

Edd's eyes widened in fear.

"Kevin? Kevin you cannot be here. Tristan..." It all hit him at once.  
"Tristan...Dear lord. He'll kill you! Please Kevin leave!"  
Edd started hyperventilating, and the machine he was hooked to started to beep faster.

"Shit!" Kevin crawled into the bed beside him. As carefully as he could he wrapped Edd in his arms and started to caress him.  
"Shhh...."  
He tried to calm him down.  
"You're alright Edd. Just breath with me."

As soon as Edd's breaths matched Kevin's, Edd calmed down.

"Tristan isn't going to hurt you any more, alright dork?"  Kevin softly spoke as he rubbed Edd's arms gently.

"Everything okay in here? Our computer went off. Alerting us to the roo..."  
One of the nurses who came in to check on Edd saw that his monitor was beeping, prompting her to check in on him. As soon as she saw who was in the room she frooze.

Kevin glanced over at the blonde nurse. He squinted his eyes to correct his vision.

"Nazz?" He slowly got up from the bed and walked towards her.

"Kevin??? Double Dee??" Nazz rushed over to give a big hug to Kevin.  
"I had no idea you two were in here!"

"When did you get back from medical school? Why didn't you tell me?" Kevin hugged Nazz tightly and picked her up for a quick spin.

She had been away at nursing school since they graduated and hadn't kept much contact with any one due to her study demands.

Edd laid in the bed with a hint of jealousy. Ever since he could remember, Kevin and Nazz were always flirty towards each other and had a very close bond.

"Ahem." Edd coughed, trying to break the hug but not wanting to make his jealousy obvious.

"Oh right. Sorry Double Dee, I had no idea it was you in here. If I would have known, I'd come in sooner. I just started yesterday. You feeling alright, dude?" Nazz's grin turned into a frown.

Edd nodded. "I'm as good as I'll ever be at this precise moment"

"Good, now if I could just get you to lay down while I check your vitals." She lowered the bed further than it was so Edd was laying flat. She put her stethoscope in her ears and listened to Edd's chest. She heard a little wheezing from his lungs.

After she finished, she caught up quickly on everything she missed while she was away. She invited Kevin for coffee so they could catch up further. After he agreed, she left the room to finish her shift.

"So..." Kevin stood in the middle of the room, rubbing the back of his neck, like he always does when he's nervous.

"So?..." Edd raised an eyebrow at the ginger who stood before him.

"Did ya...hear anything while you were alseep?" Kevin asked. He wasn't sure if his words last night were heard or not.

Edd blushed. He heard it all, from the 'I love you' to the 'I'll never let anything bad happen to you'. But he didn't want to let Kevin know quite yet. He wanted to melt in the words once more.

"Remind me...what is that you said again?"  
A sneaky smirk trailed Edd's face, making Kevin chuckle.

"Wow, ha ha. You would, dork. Well I said something like..." Then he started rocking back and foward in nerves, but before he could finish what he was about to say, two police officers came into the room.

"Salutaions officers, I'm assuming this is in regards to the accident. You need a statement, correct?" Edd softly spoke. As soon as he saw them come in, it was back to reality. He knew he'd have to face Tristan and deal with what happened, but just by hearing Kevin say he was going to be alright, Edd didn't feel as nervous.

"Not quite, young man. We're looking for a Kevin Barr?" The female officer spoke, and Kevin looked right at her. Eyes wide.

A confused Edd looked back and foward between the three.

Kevin stepped foward, "That's me? What's the problem?"

The female officer nodded to the male officer, giving him the signal to proceed.

"Sir, please turn around, you're being under arrest." The male officer turned Kevin around and started to handcuff him.

"What the fuck? Why?" Kevin tried to jerk away from the grip, but the two of them over powered him and he gave up.

"Oh dear, this is not good... Why are you taking him? He has done nothing wrong!" Edd sat confused in his bed as he watched Kevin being taken away. He tried to get up to stop it, but he was still too weak to even move.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you."  
Both of them walked Kevin out of the room, but before leaving, Kevin turned to Edd.  
"I love you..."

Kevin walked out with his head down.

Edd sat speechless in his bed while tears filled his eyes.  
The tears trickled down and burned the open wounds that remained on his face.   
He mouthed silently, "I love you too..."

As Kevin and the two officers walked down the hallway, Nat was just arriving to check in on things.

As soon as he made eye contact with Kevin and the officers, his heart dropped.

_I smell Tristan all over this..._

Trying not to let anyone see his sadness, Nat faked up a smile across his face and walked up to them.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa guys!" Nat stopped the three of them.

"Oddly, I'm a little turned in by this. But also. Please officers...arrest me instead. And do take advantage of me."   
Nat winked at the two officers, surrendering his hands upward so they can 'cuff' him.

Even though the sight of Kevin being taken away upset him, he tried his best to lighten the situation by cracking jokes.

"Step aside young man." The female officer shooed Nat away.

With his hands up, Nat moved aside. "Next time, baby. I'll be waiting"   
He then purred at the female officer making her blush slightly.

Kevin chuckled at the remarks Nat was making, but he was still scared of everything that was happening. He was slightly relieved that Nat got there in time. He could trust Nat to look after things.

"Dude... Please keep an eye on Edd for me? And call my mom. Let her know everything..." Kevin asked while he walked through the doors, but before Nat could say anything, Kevin was gone.

* * *

 

Nat nervously opened the room Edd was in, and right away he saw a crying dork laying in the bed.

"Hey now!" Nat quickly laid next to Edd and comforted him.  
"Shhh. No tears. It's not allowed"  
Nat demanded as he touched the tip of Edd's nose with his index fineger.

"...how on earth is this happening?...." Edd choked.

"Because Kevin is in love with you.... Duh....   
Don't worry Double Delish, it's going to be okay. I promise you that!"  
Nat tried to reassure Edd. After calming Edd down, Nat called Karen and told her everything that he knew, then called Marie after.

* * *

 

"I'm not talking without my lawyer... I've seen enough cop shows to know that much..."   
Kevin sat back in his chair with his hands cuffed behind him. He sat alone with a detective in one of the police station's questioning room.

"Can I get you some water? Coffee? Soda?" The detective offered Kevin but he ignored him, and kept looking at the wall with the "mirror" on it.  
"Alright son, suit yourself."

Moments later a slender brunette walked in the room. She wore a brown suit, and carried a black briefcase. She set the briefcase on the table, and ordered that the detective leave the room so she can have some time with her client.  
She was one of the public defenders. Fresh out of law school, and unlike the other fresh ones, she took her job seriously and wanted to win a case.

After introducing herself to Kevin she told him the reasons he was here and what he could be charged with.

"Breaking and entering? Attempted murder?"   
Kevin sat speechless.   
_Tristan got what he deserved....but why am I the bad guy?_

"Tristan wants to press charges to the maximum. I think I may know how to counter attack his motive, but first I need to know everything that happened." The lawyer advised Kevin to give her all the details of last night.

Kevin confessed that he didn't know what exactly happened to Edd, but he knew that it was Tristan because of the past incidents that he's seen. He then told her how he went to Tristan's, and well...beat his ass.

"Uh huh..." She nodded as she chewed on the tip of her pen.  
Then it clicked.   
"I have an idea. We can present your case as self defense. If you plea not guilty, we may have a chance. We just need a couple of witnesses. Was there any one with you?"

"My friend, Nat was with me."

"Perfect, we're going to need to talk to him then." The lawyer jotted down notes as Kevin raised an eyebrow at her, trying to figure out what she has planned.

* * *

 

Back at the hospital.

"So they just took him away!? Fucking pigs!" Marie punched one the walls with her fists, almost causing a frame to fall over.

Edd jumped at the punch.  
"Marie, please! Destruction won't solve any problems."

"Ya, but it makes me feel better about this shitty situation..."

"You're cute when you're all wild up." Nat sat in the chair against the window, watching Marie's temper build up.

Edd giggled at the comment.

"So, we just going to wait here or what?" Marie started getting impatient.

"What? You don't like being in the room with us? How hurtful." Nat teased.  
"All I know is, Kevin will be out soon. I spoke to his mom an hour ago. As soon as he's home, we can take it from there. But til then, I promised the red hot idiot that I'd take care of Edd."

Marie rolled her eyes, but her attention turned to the doorway where Nazz came in.

"Hey Double Dee, I heard what happened to Kev. What's going on?" A worried Nazz stepped closer.

"Hellooo nurse!" Nat jolted up to greet Nazz.  
"My name is Nat...pleasure to meet you."   
He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Nazz chuckled, then turned her focus on Marie.

"Marie is that you...?" Nazz was surprised at how Marie changed over the years. She grew up to be a babe, and Nazz was attracted to every single detail.  
"You look really....good." Nazz chuckled as Marie grabbed one of her arms and blushed.

"Thanks..." Marie smiled.

Nat looked at the two and immediately spotted the attraction. He whined in defeat.  
"Oh come on... really!?" He complained making all three laugh.

After whining for a bit more, Nat explained to Nazz about the situation going on

Nazz then informed them that Edd seemed to be recovering quickly and that she over  heard the doctor say they were going to release him tonight.

* * *

  
Back at the station

Kevin's mom walked into the questioning room. She crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. She didn't say one word to Kevin, but he knew she wanted an examination.  
He sighed and told her everything.

She sat down across from him and asked the lawyer to give them some privacy.

"What the hell, Kevin? This is definitely not a proud moment..." Disappointment ran across her face.

"I'm sorry...it just made me so mad..." Kevin didn't have the heart to look his mom in the eye. He knew how upset she was just by the tone of her voice.

"You sound just like your father." She snapped. Although those words hurt him, he couldn't blame her for the comparison. He used his fists just like his father did when he got angry.

"I'm nothing like him..." Kevin growled.

"No...you're not. But I can see that you got his bad temper. I know you may think what you did was right...But it was wrong. That's not the way to solve anything, pumpkin. You know that." She walked over to give her son a hug.

"I'm going to get you out of here and we'll take it from there okay? I've already paid your bail."

Kevin looked at his mom, shocked at how she came up with the money so quickly.  
"How? With what?"

She then looked at him, as if the answer was obvious.

"You sold something.. Didn't you? Please God...tell me it wasn't my bike!" Kevin cried.

"I'm not that cruel, pumpkin!" She chuckled.  
"Have some faith, I know you worked hard for your things. I wouldn't do that to you. I have some money saved up, in case of an emergency."

Kevin's face was relieved. He tucked his head under his mom's neck and told her thank you.  
As soon as they were done, the lawyer explained to Kevin all the steps he  needed to take and what not do to while he's out on bail.

* * *

 

After all day spent at the police station, Kevin and his mom finally pulled up to their house.

"Edd was released from the hospital, hun. I told Nat to take care of him. You should go see him."

Kevin didn't think twice about getting out of the car and rushing over to Edd's house. He knocked on the door, and Nat greeted him.   
As soon as Kevin saw Edd resting on his living room couch, Kevin ran to gave him a huge hug, trying his best not to hurt any of his wounds.

Nat chuckled to himself and made his way towards the door.  
He smirked at the two before shutting the door and leaving,   
"I'll leave you two alone. Remember, use protection!"

 


	12. Let's Take A Break from Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter contains mature content. (male on male) If you are uncomfortable with it, please ignore this chapter and stay tuned for the next. If you are comfortable, please enjoy :)

Kevin didn't let go of Edd. He held the hug for as long as he could.

"Kevin...I can't breathe.." Edd coughed, and Kevin let him go. Edd let out a huge exhale afterwards.

"I...I don't understand, Kevin.. after everything I said to you. Why would you stick up for me like that? I don't deserve it..." Edd limped himself back onto the couch.

Kevin sat down next to him and put his arm around him,   
"I said some pretty fucked up things too, dork. Even though I said that crap....I didn't mean it...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too..." Edd sighed.  
"So what's going to happen now? Are you being charged?"

Kevin started to rub the back of his neck while he explained everything the lawyer had told him.

"She said my court date should be soon, and then I would find out what the verdict is..."

Edd shook his head in disbelief.  
"I can't believe this is happening. This is all my fault... I'm deeply sorry about this..."

"Hey hey hey" Kevin interupted.  
"It was my decision to beat that weasel up. Not yours. I'll get it handled, alright?"

"Whatever you say..." Edd popped up from the couch and limped towards his staircase.  
"I've exhausted my energy for today. Would you help me to my room? A good night's rest is exactly what I need right now."

"Sure thing, dweeb." Kevin helped Edd up the stairs and into his room. He helped dress him in his sleepwear. Kevin almost lost it when he saw the bruises and cuts. He wanted to break down and cry, but he held it together.

As soon as Edd was all ready, Kevin headed for the door.  
"I'll be right next door if you need anything okay?"

Kevin was about ready to shut Edd's bedroom behind him when he heard a soft whimper.

"Please don't go..." Edd sat on his bed, tugging at the sheets.

Kevin walked back in, "What was that?"

"I said... you can take the couch downstairs, and sleep here for tonight... if you'd like." Edd offered.

Kevin smiled and took Edd on his offer and headed down to the couch after Edd handed him freshly folded blankets and a fluffy pillow.

He fixed the blankets for his own comfort, and plopped on the couch for bed time. He laid on his back, with his arms behind his head and he stared at the dark ceiling.

_I can't believe I'm in his house....sleeping...._

_I can't believe this is all happening though...._

_Ughh. He's right above me..._

Trying to shake out his thoughts, Kevin eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 

Hours into the night, Kevin woke up by a loud scream coming from inside the house.

_Edd!_

Kevin quickly ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Taking a break underneath Edd's door frame, Kevin stood panting.  
He caught his breath quickly as soon as he saw Edd tossing and turning in his sleep.

Kevin woke Edd up from his sleep by laying next to him and gripping him in a tight hug.

"Edd, you're okay. It's just a dream. Relax" Kevin whispered as Edd struggled to wake up.

As soon as Edd gained consciousness, he looked up at Kevin.

"Thank you..." He coughed, trying to fix the tightness in his chest.

"I've always heard you from my house... I wanted to come here every time I heard it. But I never had the courage to." Kevin said looking down at Edd.

"Why do you feel it necessary to protect me?" Edd questioned because this was the first person who genuinely showed care for him.

Kevin finally confessed, "I just have this feeling ya know? Like I want to keep you safe. That day you rode on the back of my motorcycle...the way you clung onto me... it felt right. I want to be your protector...friend...lover... I want to be the one who makes you happy...."

Edd started to tear up. He's heard those words before, from Tristan. But he's never heard them with actually meaning.

As Kevin was breathing his warm breath into the side of Edd's neck, a sudden hard problem popped up from Edd's sweat pants.

"Uhm...Dork?" Kevin pointed it out.

As soon as Edd realized what was happening, he jumped from the bed and quickly covered himself as Kevin chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Edd whined as Kevin tried not to laugh any furthur.

"You're right, you're right. It's not funny" Kevin pulled Edd back to bed.  
"It's..a...dork able."

Edd glared at Kevin. "I'm sorry a certain body part of mine can't be contained. It just be from the sleep, and the being that...close to you.."

"It's fine..." Kevin chuckled. "It's actually kinda hot..."

"I'm glad this amuses you." Edd covered himself in his blankets, but Kevin quickly uncovered him.

"I can do something about it..." Kevin winked at Edd as he pulled himself on top of him.  
"But only if you want me to."

"I...i..." Edd couldn't help but melt under Kevin.

"I'll be gentle. I promise. I'll relieve some of the stress you have." Kevin whispered as he started to gently kiss Edd's neck.

"Mmm..." Edd slightly moaned at Kevin's warm lips that were kissing his ice cold neck.   
"Okay...."   
He finally agreed to let Kevin have full control over his body as he slid his sweat pants down.

It wasn't a force that Edd was afraid of. Unlike the force Tristan used. Hard and unpleasant.   
It was rough, and pleasurable. The kind of force that made Edd feel weak and safe in Kevin's touch. The force that left Edd begging for more. It was addictive. Edd wanted more of it, he needed more it it. He needed Kevin.

Kevin cupped Edd's mouth while his body laid on top of him. Kevin whispered,   
"I'm going to make you feel good, dork. You feel my hand?"  
Kevin asked as he took Edd's shaft and gripped it. He slowly stroked.

Edd nodded and exhaled strongly out of his nostrils as Kevin's palm covered his mouth.

"Listen to me, Edd. Tilt your head back, and close your eyes and breath in..."

Kevin's strokes became harder. Edd tried to moan but it was only a muffled sound.

"Does that feel good?" Kevin asked as he saw his lover grip the sheets. He knew Edd was ready to come.

"You want me?" Kevin whispered in Edd's ear as he nibbled.  
Still covering his mouth, Edd's only response was a slight nod.

He took his hand off of Edd's shaft and pulled down his own pants. He guided his own into Edd after lubing himself up with his own spit.

Kevin started to thrust, and with each thrust, Edd's muffled moans became louder. Kevin never took his hand off Edd's mouth.  He saw Edd grip the sheets again. With his one free hand, Kevin grabbed both of Edd's hands and pulled them over his head.

He held Edd in place while he slammed harder into him, trying his best not to hurt his wounds. But Edd didn't seem care, the only thing he felt was intense pleasure.

Kevin was in total control over Edd. And Edd loved every minute of it. He knew that his former bully wouldn't do anything to actually harm him. The dominance that Kevin showed off was hot. Edd didn't mind being dominated by Kevin. He laid there, taking every inch of Kevin's shaft into him. As he felt Kevin pull out, Edd bit his lip for more and Kevin slammed right back into him.

"Cum for me... I want to make you come." Kevin demanded as his thrusts became faster.

Edd squeezed Kevin's hands as he came. And he let out a loud scream.  
Kevin smiled and released his hand. He grabbed the dork by the waist and thrusted a couple more times until he came himself.

After Kevin filled Edd with his cum, he leaned over to Edd's face and gently kissed his lips.  
Edd looked up at the red head who's eyes were locked onto his.

Kevin, out of breath, asked "How was that?" Then he smiled as a tiny bit of sweat dropped from his firey red hair and onto Edd's cheek.

"Dear lord, I'm speechless..." Edd chuckled as he put both his hands on Kevin's face.

Kevin laughed, and Edd pulled Kevin in for another kiss.

"Let's get cleaned up, shall we?" Kevin offered. He knew how much of a clean freak Edd was. But to his surpirse, Edd shook his head and decided to cuddle instead.

Both of them fell asleep back asleep in each others arms.

 


	13. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellows! Sorry I've been m.i.a. It's been challenging to write lately. But I'm pushing through. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try not to make you guys wait so long for the next one. Thanks for reading loves.

 

* * *

 

Kevin woke up before Edd did. He laid in bed watching the sun peek through Edd's navy blue curtains as it was slowly rising. Kevin had laid there and watched Edd as he quietly slept next him. Still being unclothed from their little moment hours ago, Kevin couldn't keep his eyes off the bruises on Edd's body. Edd's back was faced towards Kevin, and Kevin saw cuts and marks all over his shoulder blades and down towards his spine. He couldn't help but shed a tear.

_How could someone do this to him? He's so small and delicate..._

The thought made Kevin cringe, but as soon as he heard Edd slowly starting to wake up, Kevin's heart fluttered. He wrapped his arms around Edd, and pulled him close to him as he started to gently kiss the back of his neck and shoulder.

"Good morning Dweeb." Kevin whispered.

Edd turned to face him, barely opening his eyes.  
"Good morning, Kevin. Did you sleep well?"

And then he smiled, showing his gap between his teeth. It made Kevin feel weak.

"Hell yes!" Kevin snugged his neck into Edd causing him to giggle.

"I also had a wonderful night with you." Edd blushed.  
"Let's get washed up, and I will prepare us a nutritional meal to start our day. Shall we?"

Kevin helped Edd undress his wounds and carefully showered him. As soon as they were done cleaning up, Edd had cooked together spinach egg white omletes with freshly cut oranges and strawberries, and a blend of berries and greens for a smoothie.

Edd slid a plate in front of Kevin, then sat his own plate down next to him.

"The fuck is this?" Kevin poked the his food with his fork.

Edd rolled his eyes. "It's nutritious and healthy for you. It contains all your vitamins and macronutrients you need to start your Sunday morning correctly. Try it."

Kevin took a bite, cautuously, and his eyes widened at the mix off the spices and flavor that entered his mouth.

"Well?..." Edd asked.

"This is...amazing. Oh my God, Double Dweeb! Where did you learn to cook this!?" Kevin started scarfing down his food.

"I picked up a few things here and there. With Mother and Father gone, I took it upon myself to learn how to cook properly. And of course, working at the Italian restaurant helped. I'm quite the cook actually." Edd praised himself.

While Edd finished his self praising, Kevin took his last bite.  
"Delicious! I look forward to more of these meals."  
Kevin winked at Edd.

After they both finished their meals, Kevin got ready to go back to his house. He had a midshift at the supermarket he needed to get ready for.

Before he could grab his things and say good bye, Edd was interupted with a phone call.  
Kevin patiently waited on the couch until Edd was off the phone.

Edd limped over to the couch, tears in his eyes.

"Dude, you ok?" Kevin asked with a worried look on his face.

Edd shook his head, "That was my lawyer, Kevin. Tristan has been released.... He made bail."

Kevin immediately got up from the couch to hug Edd.  
"He's not going to hurt you, I promise."

Edd pushed Kevin away, "How can you promise such things! You may very well be going to jail for what you've done! And I'm going to be left here with that....that monster!"

Kevin grabbed Edd once more and held him tighter. "I'm going to figure it out okay?"

Edd tried to believe Kevin, but it was hard considering the circumstances. He led Kevin to the door and properly said goodbye. After Kevin left, he went to the kitchen to clean up the mess.

With a dish in his hand and sponge in the other, he stopped to think.

_I may have a way to end all of this.... I need Ed and Eddy though...._

Edd quickly cleaned up the rest of the mess from breakfast, grabbed his crutches, and headed outside to Eddy's house.

***Knock knock***  
"Eddy....!" Double D quietly whispered, then knocked once more.

When the door finally opened, it was Ed who greeted him.

"Double D!" Ed grabbed his friend in a tight hug.

"Ed! Please! You're hurting me!" Double D squealed.

"Oh, that's right. I am so sorry Double D!" Ed quickly put his friend down.   
"I forgotten you were injured..."

"It's quite alright, Ed" Double D said while fixing his beanie.   
"Is Eddy home?"

"What's up, Sockhead!?" Eddy came out from behind the door, then took a good look at his friend.   
"I outta kill that boyfriend of yours, Double D...."  
He crossed his arms.

"He's no longer my boyfriend, Eddy. I need your help."  
Double D asked. He then explained the plan he had came up with.

Eddy rubbed his hands together and a sinister smile formed.  
"That's prefect!"

"Splendid! We shall do this immediately, gentlemen!" Double D said proudly.

"Oh boy oh boy! It's like the good old days again!" Ed grabbed Eddy and Double D in a tight hug.

"Let me go lumpy!"

"Ed, please! I can't breathe!"

* * *

 

Hours past and it was already time for Kevin to clock out to go home.

Kevin walked out of the store, and pulled out his phone, hoping to see a text from a certain gap toothed dork. Instead were 5 unread messages from Nat, and 1 unread message from Nazz.

**Nat:**

**Kevin! Are you alive?!**

**Why do you always ignore me! *Insert punching you in the face***

**Okay. I couldn't punch you.  I'd break my hand against your perfect jawline.**

**Please call me. It is URGENT!**

**KEVIN!!!! *Insert profanity***

Rolling his eyes, he opened Nazz's text and smiled.

**Nazz:**

**Hey dude! Crazy weekened, huh? Anyways dude. I'm off today. Coffee?**

Kevin blushed a bit. He called Nazz right away and asked her to meet him at the local coffee shop downtown.

As soon as they both met up, Kevin picked up Nazz in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground. If you didn't know them, you'd think they were just another happy couple in love.

Nazz laughed. "Okay you big jock! Put me down!"

Kevin carefully put Nazz back to her feet, and they both ordered coffee.

They both talked about what they did after high school. How Nazz got accepted into an amazing nursing program, and how Kevin got a football scholarship. After talking about the good stuff, it was time to bring up the bad...

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Nazz...I spoke to my mom earlier and she said court is tomorrow...I don't think I have a chance..." Kevin rested his elbows on the table and plopped his head down onto his forearms.

Nazz gently caressed his arms.   
"It's going to be okay, Kev. It has to."

"And if it doesn't?" Kevin muffled.

Nazz got up from her side of the table and kneeled down to meet Kevin face to face.  
"Trust me, ok?"

Kevin blushed at his friend who was now inches away from his face.  
"It's do trust ya, babe. I'm really glad you're back."  
He then gave her a hug and held onto her.

_I really hope she's right though...._

Nazz and Kevin took off after sipping the last of their coffee. Kevin invited Nazz over for dinner, so the two took off to his house. He thought that his mom would be happy to see an old friend again.

* * *

 

"Hi Miss Barr." Nazz shyly greeted Kevin's mom as her and Kevin both walked into his house.

"Nazz! Sweetie! It's been forever!!!" Karen quickly got up from the living room couch and greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's been 2 years maybe?" Nazz giggled.

"This definitely brightened up my day." Karen softly said, trying to forget about the recent events.  
"I have some spaghetti on the stove and garlic rolls in the oven. I'll open a bottle of wine and set us the table."

Moments later after eating dinner.

"Wow Miss B. That was amazing!" Nazz sipped the last of her red wine.

"Glad someone thinks so" She sarcastically said towards Kevin.

"I never said nothing bad about your cooking, ma! Just...it's not as good as the breakfast I had ealier." Kevin chuckled.

Karen playfully hit the back of her son's head.  
"Anyways darling, I need to go to work. Kevin you clean this up ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll see you two later. Nazz it's nice having you around again"

Karen kissed them both good bye and took off for her nightshift.

"Your mom hasn't changed one bit, Kev!" Nazz grabbed her plate and helped with the cleaning.

"Ya. I know. She's awesome." Kevin started to wash the dishes.

"So are you going to see Double D again tonight?" Nazz started to dry the last of the dishes.

"Ya. I think I'm going to head on over in a few. I just need to shower first."

Nazz pretended to sniff Kevin.  
"Ya dude, you reek!"

Kevin glared at Nazz for that comment, then laughed. Nazz agreed to finish the rest of the cleaning while Kevin showered.

* * *

 

***Knock knock***

"Hey Kev! Some one is at the door!" Nazz yelled from downstairs.

"Can ya answer it!? I'll be right down!" Kevin yelled back.

Nazz opened the door with a friendly smile.  
"Oh hey Double D! I didn't expect to see you here. What's up dude?"

A gutted feeling tore Edd apart inside.  
Why is she here?

"Likewise Nazz. It's pleasure to see you." Edd lied. He was a little concerned with the present situation. He then saw Kevin walk down stairs shirtless and in a towel.

"Oh...I seem to be interrupting something. My apologies." Edd, with his crutches turned around and limped back to his house.

He remembered that night at the club where he went to Kevin's house and a girl answered. It didn't seem like an unrealistic assumption that Kevin and Nazz hooked up. I mean...it's Kevin and Nazz.

A heartbroken Edd limped inside his house and plopped on his couch.

_After everything I did for that jerk today... He had the nerve to just... Oh dear lord... I don't have the strength to deal with that kind of...drama... anymore._

"Who was that Nazz?" Kevin asked.

"Double D... Kev, you need to go talk to him. I think he may have gotten the wrong idea." A worried Nazz suggested.

Kevin quickly ran to get dressed and hurried over to Edd's house.

***knock knock***

"Edd come on! Open up! Please! It's not what you think!" Kevin yelled from outside.

***knock knock***

"Go away Kevin!" Edd yelled from the inside.

"Dork! Open the door! Or else I'll..."

_"OR else what Kevin!? Please finish the rest of that sentence!"_

"Just please open up...."

Kevin waited for 15 minutes but Edd didn't budge.

"Fine! I'm leaving now. My court is tomorrow at 12. Hope you'll be there...."

Kevin accepted defeat and walked heavily back towards his house.

 


	14. The Plan

_**Hours earlier***** _

Edd knocked on Tristan's door, and as soon as Tristan saw him, he was schocked.  
"I didn't think you'd be here..." Tristan nervously spoke.

"I...I was skeptical at first, but considering our past history,  I thought I would owe you this much. And of course, a perhaps chance for you to explain yourself." Edd stood at the front of Tristan's door way.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Eddward. You know that I didn't mean it..." Tristan offered Edd to come in but Edd just stood there with his arms crossed.

"I'll have you know, that I will not resort to savage matters. I'll be dropping the charges." Edd confessed, then nervously unraveled his arms.

"Seriously?" Tristan was shocked by what he had just heard. He knew for sure he was going to be dealing with charges.

"I was kind of hoping that you would do the same... for Kevin..." Edd was cautious when asking.

"Fuck no!" Tristan yelled. "He almost killed me! You think I'm going to let that fucker get way with that!?"

Edd was startled by his yell, but he had to stick to the plan.  
"Listen Tristan, we can call it even and all of this would go away, please..."

"Kevin is going to jail, precious. He's going to rot in there. And I'll make up anything I want to put him in there! I'll make sure he's there for life!" Tristan snapped again.

 _Perfect..._ Double Dee thought.

"This is why you came here for!? To... to defend him!?" Tristan took a step foward toward the door frame.

Edd stood his ground and didn't move.  
"Kevin doesn't deserve this..."

"You're seriously blind, Eddward. Kevin is no good for you! He fucks every woman he sees... he doesn't give a shit about you! I bet you anything he's probably fucking someone right now. It's who he is, precious. He'll never love you." Tristan stabbed the words right into Edd's heart causing Edd to tear.

Seeing Double Dee upset, Ed came out from behind the door.

"Okay Double Dee, I think that's enough!" Ed guided his friend to the side and he stood in front of Tristan.  
"You will no longer make my friend upset. You monster."

"What the fuck is this!?" Tristan stood confused.

"It's a scam, dumbass." Eddy replied as he came out the other side, holding a tape recorder.

"What!? Eddward! What the fuck!" Tristan stepped towards Double Dee again, but this time Ed blocked him.

Eddy pressed play on the tape recorder.  
**_"Kevin is going to jail, precious. He's going to rot in there. And I'll make up anything I want to put him in there! I'll make sure he's there for life!"_**

Tristan yelled. "I never said you could record me!"

Eddy messed with the recorder and pressed play  
_**"...you could record me..."**_

"I think that should work." Eddy juggled the tape recorder, tauntingly.

Tristan stood there, dumbfounded. He looked at Double Dee for an explanation, instead he got an order.

"You will drop the charges, or you will be humiliated in court. It's up to you." Double Dee demanded.  
"And yes, I know this is against my morals and everything about this is... low. But if you've known me during my childhood...well...then this would be considered normal."

Then Double Dee smiled as he reminisced on all the schemes from the old days.

"FINE. I'LL DROP THE FUCKING CHARGES!" Tristan gave up.

"And I have that one recorded too. Juuuust in case." Eddy said as he stuffed the recorder in his pocket.

Edd sighed and let out a huge relief from the bottom of his stomach.

After they left Tristan's house, Edd took the recorder from Eddy and tweaked it up to make it sound less obvious.

* * *

 

On the ride back, Edd kept looking at his phone to see if there were any unread messages from a certain red head. But to his disappointment there were none.

_Maybe Tristan was correct..._

"Alright Sockhead, this is your house. You need help?"  
Eddy talked from the driver's seat in his old red sports car. It was a gift from his older brother.

"I'm fine Eddy, thank you. And thank you for everything today. It means a lot."

"We got your back Double Dee! No worries!" Ed smiled at his friend who was getting his crutches situated.

"Ya Sockhead, we're still your brothers no matter what happens."

Double Dee smiled back and got himself out of the car. He looked over at Kevin's house while  
walking towards his door step.

_The lights are on...perhaps he's home..._

He limped over to Kevin's house.

"Oh hey Double D! I didn't expect to see you here. What's up dude?" Nazz answered from the door.

A gutted feeling tore Edd apart inside.  
_Why is she here?_

"Likewise Nazz. It's pleasure to see you." Edd lied. He was a little concerned with the present situation. He then saw Kevin walk down stairs shirtless and in a towel.

"Oh...I seem to be interrupting something. My apologies." Edd, with his crutches turned around and limped back to his house.

He remembered that night at the club where he went to Kevin's house and a girl answered. It didn't seem like an unrealistic assumption that Kevin and Nazz hooked up. I mean...it's Kevin and Nazz.

A heartbroken Edd limped inside his house and plopped on his couch.

_After everything I did for that jerk today... He had the nerve to just... Oh dear lord... I don't have the strength to deal with that kind of...drama... anymore..._

_Tristan was right._

* * *

 

Edd started to cry into the throw pillow. Edd laid on the couch, listening to Kevin try and try again to get him to answer the door. A good while later, he finally gave up.

_Good lord...that man is persistent..._

Edd reached down towards his pocket and pulled out a tape recorder. He played over and over again the part where Tristan spoke about Kevin.

**_...He fucks every woman he sees..._ **

**_...he doesn't give a shit about you!_ **

**_...he's probably fucking someone right now._ **

**_...It's who he is_ **

**_...He'll never love you._ **


	15. The Trial

***Ring Ring***

Kevin rolled over to the other side of his bed, still half asleep he answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_

_"Well this is a first. Usually I have to call about FIFTY TIMES before you answer me! Anyways... Good morning sunshine!"_

Kevin let a moan in response.

_"Sleeping well Kev?"_

_"Nat...it's too early...what do you want?"_

_"It's not early, it's 10 o'clock. And I promised your mom I'd help you get dressed for your court appearance. So let me in already! I'm getting cold!"_

Kevin jolted out of bed. He couldn't believe the time. He had to be at court in less than 2 hours. He quickly let Nat in, and ran back upstairs to check his phone.

_Still no messages from the dork._

Kevin threw his phone against the wall, almost hitting Nat as he came into the room.

"Jesus Christ dude! What the hell?" Nat stepped back in defense.

"It's Double Dee...he hasn't texted me..." Kevin sat back on his bed and rubbed his face with his hands. He then started to explain the night they had together and the misunderstandings between them.

"Nazz is like a sister to me...I would never see her like that.  Sure we dated for like a month or so in middle school...but after we realized it didn't feel right it was a strictly friend basis with her. And Edd should know that! He was there the whole fucking time to see it! Why is he overreacting!"

Nat stood there looking down at Kevin. Nat cupped his chin with his hand and raised an eyebrow, showing off a thinking pose.  
"Perhaps it has nothing to do with you. Maybe it's him. Ever think about that?"

"What are you saying?"

Nat walked over to Kevin and sat beside him.  
"I'm saying, what if Delicious isn't ready for another relationship. Considering what he just went through..."

Kevin thought about it for a moment and sighed.

"Talk to him?" Nat suggested.

"Yeah.. if he ever responds to my texts..." Kevin got up and searched for his phone.

"Well then, now that your up! Let's get you into something that says.... I'm innocent." Nat winked as Kevin glared at him.

* * *

 

Kevin and his lawyer sat in the front of the court room. Karen, Nat, and Nazz sat right behind him.  
Everyone was slowly walking in, and Kevin couldn't keep his eyes off the entrance.

_He's gotta come...he just has to.._

"Psst, Kevin!" Nat called.

"What!?" Kevin whispered back.

"I love you bro." He then blew his best friend a kiss.

Kevin tried not to chuckle at the comment. He gritted his teeth together and quietly said 'I love you too'.

The next two people to enter the room was Tristan alongside his lawyer. Kevin stared the two down as they sat in their opposing seats.

_Fuck...I hate that guy. If it wasn't for him, none of this would be happening right now..._

As Kevin continued to stare down Tristan, he missed the second Edd limped in.

Nat called Kevin's attention back to him, and he pointed out the dork who sat all the way in the back of the room with Ed and Eddy. Weight was lifted off of Kevin's shoulders.

_He's here..._

"Alright Kevin. You ready for this?" Kevin's lawyer asked.

"Ready as I can be..." Kevin said nervously.

"Let's just hope for the best okay?" She then placed her hand on top of his to try and comfort him.

Court was now in session.

After the judge made his appearance, everyone sat down and awaited trial.

"Alright. Let us begin." The judge ordered.

Tristan's lawyer whispered something to Tristan and they had a brief two second conversation before his lawyer stood up to interupt.

"Excuse me, Sir." Tristan's lawyer grabbed everyone's attention.

"Yes?"

"My client would like to drop all charges against Mr. Barr. He feels it unnecessary to procede with any actions."

"Is this true young man?" The judge wanted to confirm.

Tristan looked the judge straight in the eye and nodded yes.

"Well that's settled then. Mr Barr, you are one lucky kid. I hope you thank this man for what he's done for you. Court is dissmissed."

Kevin sat there in shock.

_What the fuck just happened?_

"We won? Technically... This is going to look great on my resume!" Kevin's lawyer sat up and gave Kevin a hug before she left.

Kevin stood up to walk over to his mom to give her a hug, then he hugged Nazz and Nat. He couldn't believe that was so easy of the judge to  drop the charges.

"Ya know, a part of me was kind of hoping they would take you away in handcuffs. That would have been so sexy to see!" Nat joked.

"Dude. That's so not cool!" Nazz giggled.

"Hey! A man can't fantasize?" Nat crossed his arms and pouted.

Kevin chuckled at the two, then turned to his mom.

"I'm so happy this is over, Kevin. You have no idea how worried I was." Karen gave her son another hug.

He held her tightly. "I'm sorry I put you through this."

Karen kissed her son's forhead and told him that she needed to get back to her shift at the hospital. After she left, Nazz and Nat went up to Kevin.

"Dee was here not long ago, dude. I don't know where he went." Nazz told Kevin.

"He left!?" Confusion was clear in his voice.

I can't believe he would just fucking leave like that!

"Short stack and pitch fork are still here though." Nat pointed at the Eds who were leaned up against the wall.

"Guy's I have to go figure out what the fuck is going on. I'll see you around? Thank you so much for coming though. It means a lot to me."

"We're here for ya Kev. Don't worry." Nazz kissed Kevin on the cheek and said good bye.

"You better call me with the details!" Nat demanded as he locked hands with Nazz and walked off.

Kevin quickly rushed to Ed and Eddy.  
"Where's the other dork, dorks!?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be a little more nicer Shovel Chin? I mean we did get you out of this mess." Eddy taunted.

"What are you talking about, dork?"

Eddy explained that Double Dee came up with a plan to get Tristan to back off and drop the charges.

"I don't know what he sees in you Kevin. But his idea to come up with the plan to save your ass actually worked." Eddy gloated.

"Where did he go? I have to talked to him." Kevin demanded.

Ed told Kevin that Double Dee went back to his house to rest. Kevin thanked the Eds for the information and rushed back to the neighborhood.

* * *

 

***Knock knock!***

"I know you're in there dork! And I know what you did for me! Open up! WE NEED TO TALK!"

Edd slowly opened his door.  
"What do you wish to talk about?"

Kevin ignored him and walked straight into the house.

"Kevin! That is incredibly rude! You cannot just barge in someone's house uninvited!" Edd scolded.

"You won't answer my texts, calls, or anything! What the hell!? And then you show up today, and leave before I could even talk to you!? How can you do that after the night we spent together! Is it because I was with Nazz? It's not even like that Dee!" Kevin started to ramble on.

Edd sighed as he shut the door.  
"I know there isn't anything going on between you and Nazz. I'm not stupid..."

Kevin raised an annoyed eyebrow at Edd.  
"Then what the fuck did I do wrong, dork!?"

"You did nothing wrong, Kevin. It's me... Seeing you with Nazz made me... jealous. And I know there is nothing for me to be jealous of, but it made me realize that I am clearly not ready for any kind of relationship..."

"What are you saying?" Kevin crossed his arms waiting for further explanation.

"I'm saying I'm not ready. I don't want to deal with the drama that comes with a relationship. After what happened with Tristan..." Edd then limped over to his couch and sat down.

Kevin sat beside him, and put his hand on Edd's. "I will never do anything to hurt you,  Edd. I'm not like him..."

Slight tears started forming at the bottom of Edd's eyes.  
"I just don't want to get hurt again, Kevin. I'm not ready..."

Kevin lifted Edd's chin with his finger tip.  
"Then I'll wait for you,  Edd."  
His eyes pierced through Edd's.  
"I'll wait til you're ready."

"Kevin that's absurd! I don't even know when I'll be ready. How can you wait for something you don't even know the length to?"

"You're worth it...that's how. I don't care how long I have to wait. In the end, if I'm with you,  it's going to be worth every single second." Kevin pulled Edd in close to him.  
"I'll prove it to you, dork."

"Very well, Kevin." Edd leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"We'll take things as slow as you want. Til you're ready."  
Kevin leaned his head on top of Edd's.  
"Just please don't ignore me again."

"I apologize for my behavior." A tear rolled down Edd's cheek.  
"I really am terrified of being hurt again."

"You won't ever feel pain again, dork. I promise you."

 


	16. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a filler chapter. I got hella ideas for the upcoming chapters, so I'll be writing more frequently! Also I am introducing a new character. I don't own any rights to said character and I respectfully give the credit to the original creator. Thank you, and happy reading!

Edd woke up at 530 A.M from his sleep. His nose cold from the wind chill during the night. It was the first day of winter. He sat up from bed and looked outside, watching the snow quietly fall into place on his window. The sun was barely coming up, and it glowed a perfect orange color against the blanket of snow that was forming.

He took a deep breath, and inhaled his most favorite time of the year.

_Wonderful_.

After neatly making his bed, he sat down and grabbed his phone.

2 messages from **Kevin Barr**

**11:40pm** : Goodnight Dork. Sleep well tonight. Wish I was there to keep ya warm. One day though.

**4:03am** : Hey Dee... sorry if this wakes you. I just woke up randomly. You were the first thing to pop into my head, so I decided to text ya. Hope you're sleeping well.

Edd smiled at the text messages. It had been two weeks since the two decided to take things slow. Every day they texted each other and had phone calls. They also hung out a couple days during the week. Everything was falling in place perfectly for them.

As soon as Edd prepared himself for the day, he headed out the door. Even though the fall semester was over, the coffee shop he worked at was still open for the students who attended winter classes.

Bundled up in his black leather jacket and beanie, Edd rushed to his car door and quickly turned on the heat to warm things up.    
As soon as his car was heated up properly, he headed to work.

* * *

 

***BUZZ***  
Kevin groaned from his sleep. He woke up to his phone vibrating.

_It's too God damn early Nat!_

Kevin whined as he unlocked his phone and squinted at the screen.

His eyes grew wide as he saw it was from Edd.

**Dork** : Good morning Kevin. I do apologize if I wake you,  but I do find it rather rude not to reply to a text message given the available opportunity. Thus! I am responding back. Thank you for your messages last night. I too hope you are sleeping well. Have a wonderful day Kevin. See you soon, I hope!

Kevin smiled as he bundled himself back up in his thick blankets.

_He's so adorable..._

Kevin drifted off back into his sleep for 5 minutes until his phone woke him up once more, this time it was ringing.

_He's calling me? Now?_

Kevin turned back around to grab his phone, he glared harshly at the screen.

"What!?"

"Good morning to you sunshine! GET UP!"   
Nat yelled from the other connection.

"Why?" Kevin complained.

"Because you said we would start training. Its time to get our bods hot for summer! Now put on some sweats and meet me outside."

"...."

_There's no gettin out of it if he's already here..._  
"...fine."

As soon as Kevin hung up the phone, he dragged himself to his closet where he put on his sweat pants and infamous green pull over and red hat to top off.

He slugged all the way downstairs and opened the door to Nat jogging in place.

"Ready!? We're doing 5 miles!" Nat smiled as if he's unaffected by the time and weather.

"Let's get this over with" Kevin shut the door to his house and started jogging with Nat.

"So how's things going with Double Delish?" Nat started the conversation while pacing Kevin.

"This are going great man. I'm just trying to show him I'm not like all the other guys."

"Is that even fair to say, considering he's the first guy you've been in love with?"

"..."

"I mean think about it. He's probably wondering the same thing too. Just be careful Kev."

"Yeah, you're right...Alright first one to that lamppost buys us beer tonight! Go!" Kevin then picked up the pace and ran towards the nearest lamppost. __

* * *

 

"Heya muffin!" Marie smiled as she tied her coffee apron.

"Good morning Marie." Edd smiled in response.   
"Pleasure to see you this morning."

"Likewise dude! Hey! You're not wearing your leg brace anymore!" Marie pointed towards Edd's leg. Edd lifted up his black jeans to reveal an ankle wrap.

"Yes it's off. However I still need to wrap it because it's not fully healed. Hence the badage."

"Well I'm happy to finally see you looking back to your normal self." Marie added as she started up the pot of coffee.  
"How are things with you and Kevin?"

Edd blushed a little at his name as he put sugar packets on little serving trays.  
"Things are going well. He's been really sweet. But..."  
Edd's blush turned to a frown real quick.  
"I'm still unsure about his mindset. I've always known that I was attracted to the same sex. But with Kevin, I'm his first... I'm just a little concerned with the situation and all the possible outcomes."

Marie raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.  
"You think too much, brain head! Kevin is in love with you! You have nothing to worry about!"

Edd's smile returned. "I suppose. But I'm still going to be cautious and keep my guard up."

***BUZZ***   
Edd's back pocket vibrated.

"Excuse me, Marie." Edd stepped inside the coffee shop's break room and took his phone call.

"Hello?"

"Eddward!"

"Yes?"

"It'sa Lorenzo! I am so happy you answered!"

_Odd..._  
"Good morning Sir. How are you?"

"Good morning! Good good! Listen I was calling you to apologize for what happened. Tristan explained everything to me, and I am deeply sorry for jumping to conlusions..."

"It's quite alright Lorenzo. No need to apologize."

"Happy to hear it Eddward. But please, I would love for you to come back and work for me. You can have your old job as head chef. What do you say?"

"I uhm..."

"Please Eddward. You were one of my best workers."

_Obviously..._  
"I'll have to think about it. Can I give you an answer by the end of today?"

"Better yet, come to the restaurant around 6. I am having a special event and I would love for you to attend. I won't take no for an answer!"

"..."

"Hello? Eddward?"

"Okay Sir. I will see you there at 6."

"Perfect!"

***click***

Edd walked back to Marie to help her finish setting up for opening.

"Hey Marie? You want to come with me to Lorenzo's tonight?"

Marie stood there in shock trying to figure out what she had just heard.

"6? Please!" Edd begged. "I'll explain later?"

"Alright,  alright. But if something happens, I'm not afraid to cut a bitch!"

Edd chuckled at her threat then continued his shift.

* * *

 

"Damn! What a good run! Let's go eat now. I'm starving!"  
Nat stood in front of Kevin's house rubbing his stomach.

Kevin rubbed his face trying to wake himself up.   
"Alright just let me get my wallet."

The two of them headed down to a local diner to eat breakfast.

"I'll have the pankcakes, sausage, ham, 3 eggs, over easy, potatoes, and a huge glass of orange juice!"  
Nat ordered his meal and gave the menu back to waiter.

Kevin wide eyed Nat.

"What? I'm starving!"

Kevin laughed as he handed the waiter his menu.  
"I'll just have black coffee, eggs whites and toast. Thank you."

"It will be my pleasure gentlemen. I'll be back with your order." The waiter winked and walked off.

"He's so fucking dreamy..." Nat admired the backside of the waiter. He was tall and thin, and dressed in tight black clothing and black eyeliner underneath his eyes. His hair was short but long enough to pass his eyes, and it was colored a dark maroon color.

"Eh, he's okay." Kevin said while messing with the forks on the table.

Nat slammed his hands down in offense.  
"Just okay!? Look at him! He's gorgeous!"

"Alright damn, calm down!" Kevin chuckled.  
"He's....'dreamy' I guess. Why don't you invite him to your party this weekened? He can be your date?"

"That's a good idea, I think I will! Uhm Waiter!!!" Nat yelled to the waiter who was across the room.  
"I need something!"

Kevin sat back in his chair from embarrassment, trying to hide his face and laugh behind the palm of his hands.

The waiter finished what he was doing and walked over to their table.  
He looked annoyed at Nat's call, but put a fake smile on anyway.  
"Yes?"

Nat suddenly lost his train of thought and froze at the waiter's presense.

"Is there something you need?" The waiter asked once more.

Kevin looked at Nat trying to get him to say something, but no luck. So instead, he did it for him.  
"Alright, it's my idiot friend's 22nd birthday and he's having a party. He wants you to come. It's this Saturday at 9pm."

Nat put his head down on the table in embarrassment. The waiter smiled down at Nat.  
"I'll have to check my schedule but sure. It would be nice."

"Choice, I'll give you the details before we leave." Kevin smiled as the waiter walked away.  
"What the fuck was that?"

Nat slowly peeked out from under his arm.  
"Is he gone?"

"Yes, but can you explain what the hell just happened?"

"Love does that to a person. You should know." Nat sat himself back up and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Thanks Kev."

"Ya. No problem."

Kevin pulled out his phone to text Edd.

[[Hey dork. You on break?]]

[[ **Dork** : Just got on my fifteen. How are you?]]

[[I'm good, you?]]

[[ **Dork** : I am well thank you :)]]

[[Good to hear. You busy tonight?]]

[[ **Dork** : I do have plans. But I can come by after? Maybe around 9?]]

[[Sounds good. See you then ;)]]

 

 


	17. The Dream

***knock knock***

Edd patiently waited for Marie to greet him at the front door so they can head down to Lorenzo's restaurant.  
When Marie finally opened the door, she greeted Edd with a kiss on the cheek, and showed off her slutty attire.

"Think this will make that fat bastard regret firing me?"

Edd blushed for a second, seeing Marie's cleavage bust out of her tight black corset and her low skinny black jeans that outlined the lower muscles of her stomach.

"I...I think you look lovely, Marie. Lorenzo is sure to be...shocked." Edd smiled as he placed his arm out to escort her to his car.

"Wow, such the gentlemen Dee" She joked as he opened the car door for her.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Edd pulled into one of the parking spaces all the way in the back. He got out and scooped the place trying to see if he would recognize any cars from his former coworkers and or Tristan's family members. In fact, that's all that he saw. He then realized it must be a private event, and hesistated stepping in furthur.

"Maybe this is a bad idea?" Edd stood there in the parking lot with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"I think you spoke too soon dude... Isn't that Tristan's car?" Marie pointed to the silver sports car.

Edd took a deep breath. "I already said I would come. And it would be rude to back out last minute. Tristan doesn't scare me anymore. We can go in, stay for a bit and then leave. Deal?"

"Whatever you say Dee. I got your back though. Like I said, I will cut a bitch!"

Both of them locked arms together and entered the restaurant.

Lorenzo greeted them as soon as they walked in. Apparently one of Tristan's cousins got engaged and they were throwing a party for her. Lorenzo was surprised to see Marie, and also felt bad for firing her as well. He tried offering her the job back but she immediately refused.   
When he asked Edd about his decision he kindly refused as well.

Marie and Edd sat alone together in one of the booths that was secluded from the rest.

"Wow." Edd said before taking a drink of his red wine.

"Ya, wow." Marie agreed as she took her glass.  
"Didn't expect you to turn him down dude. That would have been hella money for you."

Edd downed his glass of wine before answering back.  
"I figured coming back to work here would be a step back for me. Tonight's decision on coming was more of a closure comfort."

"Speaking of closure, there's his precious stuck up nephew, and he's coming out way. Want me to get rid of him?" Marie scowled as she dug in her purse for her tiny pocket knife.

"I think I'll be okay..." Edd tried to put on a brave face.

"Eddward. I didn't think you were coming. Also, Marie, nice to see you." Tristan greeted the two as he stood next to their table.

Marie ignored him and Edd politely greeted him back, and explained how Lorenzo invited him tonight.

"Well, I'm glad you came. In fact I've been meaning to contact you. I was wondering if we could talk?" Tristan's voice felt calm and genuine.

Marie eyed Edd, but he gave her the okay that he would be fine.

"I'll be watching closely, rich boy..." Marie growled as Edd got up to sit at another table with Tristan.

Before Edd sat down with his ex boyfriend in another booth, he grabbed the biggest glass of wine that he saw and downed it.

"Watch it there, precious." Tristan laughed.

"Please, call me Edd." Edd quickly corrected him.

"Sorry, it's a habbit." Tristan's face grew with sadness.  
"I want to apologize Edd. For everything that's happened. I know it's only been a couple weeks, but through that time I've realized how incredibly awful I was to you."

Edd sat back at the booth, playing with has his empty wine glass.   
"It's fine."

"It's not fine, Eddward! I was horrible to you, and you deserve better..."

"I have better..." Edd said under his breath.

"Please don't tell me you're still with Kevin?"

"And if I am?"

Tristan leaned out his hand to put it on Edd's arm, but Edd flinched away.  
"Kevin is no good, precious!"

"It's Edd!"

"Edd... he's not good! He'll ruin you and hurt you. I know guys like him. I'm one of them. Right now he's just having fun playing the game. Once he's done with you, and he will be, He's going to hurt you. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Tristan sighed.

"And how would you know? Kevin has been amazing..." Edd suddenly got defensive.

"He doesn't know you like I know you... He doesn't get you like I do. He'll get tired of you. I'm not telling you this to hurt you, I'm telling you this as someone whose been your boyfriend for a long time, whose known and loved you. And still loves you... please don't take what I'm telling you lightly!"

"I...i... I have to go." Edd got up and grabbed another wine glass.

"If I wasn't right. You wouldn't feel the need to drink this much..." Tristan added as he saw Edd grab Marie.

"Everything okay?" Marie asked as she dogged Tristan.

"It's fine. But do you mind driving home? I may have had a bit too much." Edd asked as he gave her the keys.

Marie agreed and she took both of them home.

* * *

 

"I'll drop off your car tomorrow morning okay? You go get some rest!" Marie ordered as Edd stumbled out of the car.

"Thank you Marie!" Edd cheerfully closed the door and wobbled to the front of his door step.

He sat down on the porch chair, and tried to gain his conscious. Everything was spinning and he felt unbalanced.

_Good lord, I shouldn't have had so much to drink..._

He placed his head on his hands and rested. Everything felt like it was spinning.

Edd reached for his phone, and pulled it out hoping to see if Kevin was home. Right when he was about to send a text, he heard foot steps approach him.  
Startled he jumped up,  but lost his balance and fell to the side. Strong hands and warmth broke his fall.

"Looks like you had a fun night." Kevin laughed as he held Edd in his arms, and kissed the tip of Edd's cold red nose.

Edd gathered his composure and straightened himself out.  
"I was just about to text you."

"I beat ya to it dork. I waited til I saw your car drive up. As soon as I noticed you were outside, I came out. I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to see you." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck while he admitted to missing the dork.

"That's very kind of you Kevin." Edd slurred his words.

"Maybe we should get you inside? Put you in warmer clothing? It's freezing out here!"

Edd agreed and Kevin opened the door and helped Edd get upstairs to his room. He helped Edd put on some sweats and an oversized sweater. As soon as Edd was dressed for sleep, he plopped himself on his bed, stomach first.

Edd let out a groan.

"How much did you drink dude?" Kevin sat beside him and ran his fingers through Edd's hair.

Edd didn't respond, he only held up 3 fingers.

"Lightweight" Kevin laughed as he got up.   
"I'm going to get you some water and an asprin. Drink the water now and save the asprin for tomorrow morning, alright?"

Edd just grunted.

When Kevin got back from grabbing the asprin and water, Edd sat up to take a sip.

"I'm sorry I ruined tonight..." Edd frowned.

"It's alright, Edd. Did you at least have fun tonight?" Kevin asked as he took the dork in his arms and cuddled him in the bed.

"Define fun..." Edd mumbled.

"What?"

"...Nevermind Kevin. I had an ok time. I'm just glad you're here." Edd grabbed Kevin tighter.

"Me too dork." Kevin returned the tightness and before either of them knew it, both of them fell asleep in each others arms.

~*~*~*~

_He's no good for you..._

_He'll get tired of you..._

_He doesn't love you..._

_Edd ran into the middle of a forest. The only thing that surrounded him was tall dark dead trees. All around him were black and grey leaves that covered dark brown soil. He had no where else to run or go. All of a sudden he sees Kevin in the distance. Beautiful Kevin with his memorizing green eyes and his perfectly toned body. Edd tried to call out to him for help, but his voice seemed to be gone, when he tried to move, his body was paralyzed. Kevin ignores his cries and procedes to walk off with a gorgeous female who clung onto him like prized territory. She throws a glare his way and the trees above him suddenly wrapped their branches around him._

_He was tied and trapped. Tangled in the dead branches. Everything was closing in on him. He tried his hardest to yell, but no luck._

~*~*~*~

Edd screamed, and Kevin jolted from his sleep.  
Edd started to cry and catch his breath at the same time.

"Edd! Shit. You okay!?" Kevin placed himself on top of Edd and caressed his cheek.  
"Shh. Shh. It was only a dream. You're awake now..."  
Kevin softly spoke as he watched Edd slowly catch his breath.

Kevin kissed Edd's lips and Edd inhaled every scent of Kevin through his nostrils.

"Better?"

Edd just nodded.

"What was that about?"

"N...nothing just a night terror. I'm sorry to disrupt your sleep Kevin..."

Kevin cuddled the dork, and covered them both with blankets.  
"I'm here for you okay Edd? Let's go back to sleep."

Edd nodded again and tried to fall back asleep, but the words of Tristan and the dream corrupted his mind.  
 _This is all too much..._ He thought to himself as he drifted back into his slumber.

 


	18. Party pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Something bad needs to happen before something amazing can happen! Please don't hate me! These next two chapters are inspired by true events. Bare with me.  
> Enjoy :)

"Kevin! Hunny! Wake up! Nat is here!" Kevin's mom called from downstairs.

Kevin rolled over to look at his phone. **7 A.M.**

_Does he not sleep or what?_

Before Kevin could grab his sweat pants and sweater,  Nat barged in the room.

"Dude! The fuck?" Kevin yelled as he tried to cover himself up with his blankets. He had only been sleeping in his boxers because his mom kept the heater on.

Nat only smiled at Kevin. "I can see why Edd and all the other girls in Peach Creek are madly in love with you."

Kevin rolled his eyes as he quickly dressed himself.  
"Why you here so early? Your party isn't til way later."

Nat slumped himself on top of Kevin's bed and let out a huge whine.  
"What if that hot waiter doesn't show up?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow at his overly dramatic friend.  
"Since when do you worry about shit like that?"

"I don't know Kev! Ever since I laid my eyes on that fine piece of ass, I can't get him out of my twisted, x rated-mind. He's all I can think about, and I don't even know his name" Nat pouted.

"Dude, don't worry. He has the details and he said he might show. Just chill." Kevin crossed his arms and stood over Nat who was still pouting on his bed.  
"Is that why you came here so early!?"

Nat wickedly smiled and nodded while Kevin grabbed the nearest pillow the proceeded to whack the shit out of his friend.

"Okay okay! Sorry Mr. Grumpy pants!" Nat surrendered.  
"I also came by because I was concerned about you and Double Delish. Marie and I were talking and something seems off."

Kevin sighed and agreed. The past few days Edd seemed a little distant and effortless, and Kevin didn't understand why. He knew that Edd needed time and space but he was begining to wonder if maybe Edd needed space from him.

"He said he's going to meet me at the party tonight. He has work and said he'll stop by afterwards. I gotta talk to him though. See if everything is okay with us."  
Kevin explained while walking outside with Nat so they can start their morning run.

"Well, looks like we'll both be waiting for our loves to come tonight." Nat joked while he ran off to get a head start.

Kevin looked at Edd's house and sighed once more before catching up to his friend.

* * *

 

It was 5 minutes before the party officially started. Kevin stood in front of Nat's huge mirror closet and looked at himself, adjusting his attire. He dressed in mostly black, except his red baseball cap. He adjusted his black tie and took a deep breath.

_Tonight's the night I'm going to talk to him... Make sure we're on the same page._

His nerves were approaching him quickly as it was only seconds now til 9 o'clock.

Nat rushed up to his room to get Kevin. He stood in the hallway and tilted his white top hat towards Kevin.

"Dude you look like the all white monopoly man! Where did you even get that suit?" Kevin pointed out Nat's all white suit, which even had a black cane to match.

"I had it custom made. Do you think that waiter will love it?" Nat grinned in anticipation.

***doorbell ring***

"It's showtime!" Nat winked.

"Whelp! Only one way to find out!" Kevin escorted them both down to answer the door.

**Hours into the party.**

[[ **Dork** : I am on my way!]]

Kevin smiled as he looked at the text Double Dee sent him. It was about damn time Edd finally showed up!

"Yo!" Kevin showed the text to Nat.

"Choice bruh!!!" Nat high fived Kevin. Both of them were already intoxicated. Nat more than Kevin.

Crowds of people formed Nat's living room and backyard quickly. He had a DJ in his living room and beer pong tables set up outside, alone with a smoking area for hookah, marijuana and cigarettes. In the kitchen was a buffet line filled with pizza, fried chicken, side dishes and on the other end a huge selection of desserts. The kitchen also had a various selection on tequila, vodka, and other mixed drinks.  
The party was definitely loud.

Kevin and Nat were taking another round of party shots when Nat noticed a certain maroon haired boy walk in.  
Nat immediately squealed almost spitting out his tequilla.

"There he is!" Nat admired as he saw the tall, slim gentlemen enter. Still in all black, but looking mysterious as ever.

Kevin finished sucking the lime and salt from his shot,   
"Go talk to him!'"

"Alright, one more bit of liquid courage and that cutie is all mine!" Nat claimed as he downed another shot.

Kevin laughed as he watched his friend approach the waiter. He then scooped the room to see if his dork made it, but didn't find any luck. He walked towards the dance floor and observed the people as they grinded on each other as he sipped on his bottle of beer.

He was about to take another sip when a hand grabbed him.  
"Hey hot stuff. Remember me?" A cute brunette girl caressed Kevin's arm as she looked at him with flirtatious eyes.

It was the same girl who Kevin brought home one night after an outing at the club a couple months ago. Mandy.

Kevin looked at her and knew exactly what her intentions were.  
"I'm not interested." He took back his arm from her small grip.

"Hey Kev, I'm not going to bite. Just want to say hello." Mandy leaned herself in closer to play with Kevin's tie.

"I'm waiting for someone, Mandy. My date. Actually, no. My boyfriend." Kevin took her hands off of him.

Mandy stepped back. "You're gay?"

Kevin didn't hesistate his answer.  
"Whether I'm gay, straight, bisexual or not. I'm in love with one person, and one person only. My adorable gapped tooth neighbor, Eddward Marion Vincent."

"That dork?" Mandy laughed.

Kevin stepped in her face, and eyed her. "You got a problem?"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Relax, I don't have a problem. I just came to dance with you. I won't attack you, don't worry. Just thought it would be nice to catch up."

Kevin immediately felt bad for snapping at her and agreed to one dance, but on the condition that there would be no physical contact. As soon as the next song played, the two danced together.

* * *

 

Edd finally showed up and immediately looked for Marie.

"Hey Dee! Ya made it!!!" A drunk Marie hung her arm over Edd's leather jacket.

"Drinking, I assume?" Edd commented as Marie nodded.  
"I figured. Have you seen Kevin?"

"Uhm he was just here with Nat not too long ago?"

"I'm going to go look for him!" Edd raised his voice so he can be heard over the music.

Edd walked passed the crowd and said his hellos to everyone. When he finally got to the dance floor he stopped to observe and scope. When he finally laid his eyes on Kevin, his heart sank as he saw Mandy dance around Kevin like a vulture claiming it's prey.

Edd rolled his eyes.  
 _I can't..._

He walked away to the kitchen to join Marie in some shots.

* * *

 

Meanwhile on the dance floor.

Nat approached the waiter confidently, with a big grin and charm.

"Hello cutie." Nat slurred.

The waiter crossed his arms and looked down at him.  
"Is that how you greet all your guests?"

Nat wasn't taken away by the response considering he is used to being rejected after an obvious attempt. Eventually his victims gave in, but it's the ones who put up a fight interest him the most.

"Not usually, just the ones I find super attractive." Nat winked at the maroon haired boy.

"Uh huh..."

"Can I get your name, cutie? Or do you prefer to be called cutie? Because I don't mind calling you that." Nat stepped in closer to the waiter who now had his defense up.

The waiter gently pushed him off and smirked.  
"Rave."

"Rave?"

"Yes. Rave. James Rave." Rave finally introduced himself.

"Well, James... would you mind having a dance with the birthday boy?" Nat let out his hand.

"I guess it would be rather rude to deny the birthday boy his wish..." Rave contemplated.  
"Alright. But please, no touching. Keep your distance."

Nat's eyes grew wide. No touching? That's imposible!  
Whatever, I'm down for a challenge.

Nat guided Rave to the middle of the dance floor and the two danced together.

Every attempt Nat made at trying to pull Rave in closer to him, Rave just swayed away. It wasn't normal for someone to play hard to get this tough. By now Nat would have the other person drooling for him by now, but with Rave, it was mysterious.

As the song ended, Rave slowly back away towards the outer lining if the dance floor.

"Hey where you going?" Nat wondered, begging for more.

"One dance. That's all I agreed to. Ta ta now." Rave flirtatiously waved bye and disappeared into the crowd.

Nat stood there speechless.

* * *

 

"Give me the biggest shot you can." Edd demanded. Marie didn't think twice about pouring tequilla halfway inside a red cup, and giving herself the same.

"Cheers." Edd held up his cup and then downed the whole thing. He slammed down the red cup and tried to catch his breath.   
"Another." He asked.

After chasing the two shots down with a cup of juice, he headed back to the dance floor.

The song had just ended and Mandy was walking towards the kitchen where Edd had just left from. The two crossed paths. Mandy stopped Edd in midst way.

Edd gulped as she glared at him.   
"H..hello? Can I help you with something?" Edd faked a smile.

"Mmm, nope! Kevin is all yours. I kept his lips nice and warm for you." Mandy giggled as she walked away.

"She kissed him...?" Edd stood there as she walked away, watching her wipe the sides of her mouth.

Kevin walked towards Edd, also wiping the cheap store brand lipstick off his mouth.  
"So it's true!?" Edd confronted Kevin and Kevin stopped walking.

"Edd! You're here!" Kevin tried to wrap Edd in a hug, but Edd just pushed him off.  
"What's wrong!?"

"You're a single man, Kevin Barr." Edd stated as the two shots slowly crept up on him. He was now feeling the buzz.  
"You can do what you please."  
Edd crossed his arms and sassed Kevin.

Kevin was a bit taken back by the response and then realized what Edd must have just witnessed.

"Look, Edd. It's not what you think! She kissed me!" Kevin tried to explain that while on the dance floor, Mandy attacked him. He tried to push her off as soon as she made contact, but she had him pinned.

"I don't care. Do what you want." Edd snapped back.   
"You're not in a relationship, so don't feel the need to explain to me anything."

"You got it all wrong, Edd." Kevin attempted once more at a hug, but Edd was cold and bitter. His guard was up high, and it was only because he didn't want to get hurt again. Edd didn't respond back, he just shook his head and left the dance area, leaving Kevin behind.

Edd felt wobbly from the two shots earlier but headed to the kitchen for more drinks anyway.

The only thing that wrapped his mind was the dream he had the other night, and all the words Tristan cursed at him.

His only way to clear his mind at the moment was the bitter taste of alcohol. At least then he would forget his problems momentarily.

"Marie!" Edd cheerfully sang. "More shots! But this time with the Birthday Boy! Where is he?"

Marie laughed at how confident Edd was acting. She's never seen him so cheerful. Once she spotted Nat coming from the dance floor she called him over and the three of them took shots of tequila.

"Damn Double Cutie! You sure know how to down one! Who would have thought!" Nat pointed out.

"Where's your cute dance partner?" Marie asked Nat. She had seen him and Rave dancing earlier.

"He had to leave? I guess? But wow,  what an amazing dancer he was..." Nat sat in awe over his crush.   
"He's the love of my life!"

Marie and Edd both chuckled as they poured more shots.

* * *

 

By the end of the hour Edd had already taken close to 10 shots. Everything around him felt like it was spinning in square motions.

"Hey Dee? You alright?" Marie asked concerned. She was able to control her liquor quite well, and she could tell Edd was having trouble holding his.

"I...i...I'm fine...Mmmarie. thhhannk you. Havve..you seen Kevin?" Edd slurred as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Ya know. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him for an hour or so?" Marie pointed out as her and Edd looked around the house trying to find him.

"I shouldn't havve yellleeeddd at him...fffor kissing thatt hoookerrrr." Edd admitted as he tried to hold his balance.

"Dude you need to lay down. You don't look so good." Marie held him up.

"Err. I'm fine..."

Nat approached Marie and Edd after wondering his house, hanging out with each of his guests.

"Hey Goldberg! You seen your boy Kev!?" Marie demanded.

Nat was also drunk and overly affectionate at the moment, so the slightest contact with anyone sent him over the top.

"Hey baby blue....yeah I saw him like ten minutes ago. He was talking to these smoking hot babes!" Nat bragged.

"Babes!?" Edd yelled. He felt bad about giving Kevin a hard time earlier, but now he felt even worse.  
"Well..if he truly wants to act single...then I suppose I'm going to as well!"

Marie eyed Edd, trying to figure out what he just said.

Edd then grabbed Nat by the face, and kissed him. Drunken Nat grabbed Edd's ass and deepened the kiss while Marie stood there in shock.

 


	19. Party Pt 2. Aftermath

Edd had embraced himself in the kiss, and Nat was getting handsy. The kiss only lasted for less than a minute until Edd realized what he was doing. His eyes opened big to see Nay sucking his face. Edd immediately stopped and pushed Nat off.

"Oh dear!" Edd bit his lip in nervousness.

Nat barely opened his eyes, still capturing the kiss, but as soon as he realized it was Edd he was making out with, his whole face turned pale.

"Good lord... I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Edd frantically apologized as Nat stood there still trying to figure out what just happened.

"I...uh...well..." Nat pierced his lips together.

"What the fuck did I just witness?" Marie stood in between them with her hands on her mouth.

"You just witnessed two drunken idiots make out..." Kevin walked up and stood right next to Marie.  
As soon as Edd saw Kevin, his stomach twisted in a million knots. He ran straight to the nearest bathroom to vomit. Marie went after him.

"Kevin! Bro! Oh God. I'm so sorry!" Nat started to beg for forgiveness. He didn't mean to kiss his bestfriend's man, he was just too drunk to realize what he was doing.

As much as Kevin wanted to punch Nat in the face for grabbing his man's ass, he knew it wasn't intentional. So instead, Kevin laughed.   
"Dude,  chill. It's alright. I get it. Y'all are drunk."

Nat held his chest in relief. "Thank God dude. But damn,  you have one hell of a kisser!"

Kevin glared at his friend.

"And that ass... Kevin you're so lucky."

Kevin rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply.   
"I know you're drunk dude, but please keep your comments to yourself."

Nat threw his hands up in surrender, "Chill. He's all yours."

"Where did he run off to?"

Nat pointed Kevin in the direction of his bathroom. Kevin immediately threw himself inside, and that's where he saw Marie holding Edd's hair while Edd puked in the toliet.

"He doesn't need to be yelled at right now, Kev. He needs rest." Marie scolded.

Kevin explained how he didn't come in to yell at the dork, he came to take him home. He scooped up Edd as soon as he was done puking and carried him outside. By then Edd was already passed out.

"You be careful with him!" Marie ordered as she helped Edd buckle in Kevin's truck.

"Don't worry.  He's safe with me."

* * *

 

On the way back to their neighborhood, Kevin kept his eyes on Edd. He was fast asleep, but not in the delicate way he normally sleeps. He knew something was going on with him.

As soon as Kevin pulled up to his driveway, he carried Edd's deadweight body into his house and into his room.

Kevin placed the dork on his bed and undressed him. He put him in his green sweater and some old sweatpants. He giggled to himself because Edd practically swam in his clothing.

_He's even cute when he's passed out..._

After Kevin tucked him into bed, he set aside some water and an asprin. Before shutting off the lights and taking the couch downstairs, Kevin pulled out a piece of paper and wrote Edd a note.

Kevin made himself a bed on his couch downstairs and knocked out.

* * *

 

An arm nudged him and woke him up.  
"Hunny! Why aren't you in your bed?" Kevin's mom had just came home from her shift. When she saw Kevin sleeping on the couch, she assumed he got pissed drunk and decided to crash downstairs.

Kevin moaned.

"Wake up Kevin! Go to your room! It's a lot warmer upstairs than it is down here!"

"Edd's in my room.." Kevin mumbled as he tried to cover his head with blankets.

Karen's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

Kevin did the best that he could to explain everything that happened while still being half asleep.

"Poor kid..." Karen paused and looked up at the clock.  
"Doesn't your shift start in an hour?"

Kevin uncovered himself with the blankets and looked at the time. It was almost 6 in the morning. He couldn't believe how fast the night had gone. He dragged himself up and started to go upstairs.

"Hey Ma?"

"Yes?"

"Is it cool if he stays here til he wakes up?" Kevin whispered.

Karen only smiled.  
"Do you even have to ask, pumpkin? Of course it's okay."

Kevin smiled and then headed to his room to take a shower. He quietly passed Edd and headed to his bathroom. He left the door to his bathroom slightly opened, so that if he heard anything he can attend to it quickly.

Kevin undressed himself and hopped in the boiling hot water.

Edd squinted his eyes and let out a tiny moan.   
_What on earth happened last night..._

When he finally opened his eyes, he realized quickly that he wasn't in his own room. It was Kevin's. He also noticed that he was wearing Kevin's clothes, and that he was perfectly surrounded by blankets. He rolled over to see Kevin in his shower. He saw the red head from behind. It was the perfect view of Kevin's backside. Kevin's muscles were nicely defined. He looked absolutely perfect.

Edd smiled for a second but then memories from hours ealier rushed back.

_Oh dear lord... I kissed Nat!!_

Edd rolled over in bed and felt ashamed and embarresed.

_How can Kevin be so nice to me after what I did? He definitely saw us..._

Edd heard the shower turn off and immediately pretended to be asleep.  
Kevin came out in his towel and went to his closet to find his work uniform. As soon as he was dressed he sat on the bed next to Edd.  
He placed a hand on Edd's shoulder and sighed.

"I love you, you idiot. Please let me in..." Kevin whispered as he caressed Edd's shoulder.

As much as Edd wanted to say something back, he remained quiet.   
_Now is definitely not the time for this conversation..._

Kevin got up,  and left for work and Edd fell back asleep for another couple hours.

* * *

 

The morning sun shined bright in Kevin's room, causing Edd to wake up. This time he could properly wake up. He lifted himself up from Kevin's bed and rubbed his eyes.  
 _I'm never drinking that much again..._

He saw the asprin on the nightstand and placed it in his dry mouth, and washed it down with the water bottle. When he set his water down, he saw the note that had " _Dork_ " written on it.

He opened the note and read:

_Crazy night huh? You're probably going to feel like crap when you wake up. Hangovers are the worst..._   
_Look, I'm not mad at what happened or upset. I'm just worried about you. We need to talk. I'll probably be at work when you read this, but maybe when I get home we can talk then. Deal?_   
_Oh and please drink the water. You're going to want to hydrate yourself._

_-Kevin._

_Well he's not mad. That's somewhat of a relief._

Edd made his way to the bathroom and washed his mouth out with mouthwash. He then looked for his clothes, but when he realized they were stained with last night's vomit he stopped himself from putting them on.

_Filthy..._   
_We'll at least my hat was untouched._

He smiled as he put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror, and adjusted his beanie. He took a moment to look at Kevin's clothing and how he felt unbelievably comfortable in them. He smiled once more and them headed downstairs.

He quietly walked to the kitchen and grabbed more water.

"Eddward, sweetie? Is that you?" Karen called from the living room, almost making Edd spit out his water.

_Good lord! This is humiliating!_

Karen walked inside the kitchen to see Edd hiding his face in shame. She giggled and then wrapped him in a hug.

"Miss Barr, I am so deeply sorry for my intrusion! This is unacceptable behavior. How humiliating!" Edd cried as he hugged her back.

She let go and placed both of her hands on his cheeks.  
"Calm down, Edd. It's okay. You think I've never had a drunken night before?"  
She laughed and then made her way to the coffee maker.

"Please hun, have a seat. I'll cook you up some breakfast.

"I don't want to impose, really. I should be on my way now." Edd respectfully declined her offer.

"My home, is your home. And I would love your company. Please? Kevin would kill me if I didn't feed you anything before you left."

Edd couldn't decline her kind gratitude. He gladly helped her set the table and they both sat down to eat together.

They bonded over their love for coffee and tea. They also shared similar interests such as music, movies and authors.

For the first time, Edd felt a Mother's true love. And for the first time, he was about to endure in a Mother's lecture.

As Karen sipped her coffee, she asked Edd about why he drank so much. After he confessed to what he had been going through and all the insecurities he's struggling with, Karen nodded as she understood those feelings all too well.

It was easy for Edd to open up to her. He instantly felt the warmth and love that radiated from her. She showed him a Mother's love, which he had been deprived from as a kid.

She explained to him that it's alright to feel that way, but to mask his problems with alcohol only leads to more problems.

"I know, it's easier said than done, right?"

Edd sighed. "Yeah. It's quite difficult for myself to allow another person in. I've been through enough this past year, and I don't think I can take being hurt again."

Karen softly smiled. "But that's the exciting thing about life. You take the risk. If you end up hurt again, then that just means you're one step closer to finding your true soul mate, and that's what you should hold onto Edd."

"I never really thought of it like that." Edd pressed his eyebrows together while stirring his coffee with a tiny spoon.

"And hunny. I'm not saying this because he's my son. But Kevin really cares for you. I've never heard him talk about anyone the way he goes on about you. You're something to special to him." She smiled.

Hearing those words meant everything to Edd. He knew Kevin was a good guy, and last night proved it.

Edd checked his phone. "Oh my, is that really the time?"

"Kevin should be home in an hour. Did you want to stay til then?"

"I would love to, but I must go home and properly prepare myself for the day." Edd excused himself from the table. Naturally he helped clear the mess from breakfast before leaving. Afterwards he went home to shower and change into regular clothing.

He texted Kevin.

[[Talk?]]

[[ **Kevin** : I'm on my way home. I'll get dressed, then pick you up. Wear something warm.]]

 


	20. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know this chapter is short, but I figured it would be best to leave this piece on its own. Longer chapters await. Stay tuned.

A rush of nerves and butterflies went through Edd as he saw Kevin walk up to his doorstep.  
 _It's now or never._

Edd opened his door before Kevin could ring,   
"Greetings Kevin..." Edd said with a shameful look on his face.

"Hey dork. You ready?" Kevin stood with his hands in his pockets, and watched Edd lock his house. The two of them walked towards Kevin's truck and headed off.

The car ride was silent at first, until Edd asked where he was being taken to. Kevin didn't give any details, just told him it was somewhere quiet.

30 minutes later they parked on a hillside view of Peach Creek. The sun was setting and snow was beginning to fall gently. Street lights were on, and the Christmas lights from neighborhoods became visible. Hadn't been the present situation, this would have been an ideal date.

"This...this view is incredible. How did you find this place?" Edd asked, not keeping his eyes off the view.

"My mom took me here when I was younger. She said it's the perfect spot to get away from everything. But... I knew it was only to get away from my asshole of a dad. Still, this place is special to me."

"It's incredible, Kevin."

"Yea, It really is...I'm going to turn the truck around, so the bed is facing the view. I brought some blankets to cover up. We can sit in the back, and talk."

_Right, the talk. I almost forgot..._

Kevin and Edd were settled comfortably in the bed of the truck, but neither of them were comfortable enough to say the first word.

Edd started to feel guilty and ashamed for what he did, and that caused tears to form in his eyes.  
He tried to blink them away, but a couple tear drops fell.

"Edd? Are you...are you crying?" Kevin turned to Edd who was trying to cover himself up from not being seen.  
"Aww. Please don't cry. I didn't bring you up here to make you cry"

Edd sniffed and tried to wipe away what he could.   
"Kevin, I'm sorry. Last night...with that girl and then Nat told me you were with more girls. I couldn't help but feel jealous. And due to my immature behavior, I spitefully kissed your bestfriend..."

Edd started to let it all out.

Kevin lifted Edd's chin up,  and looked him in the eyes. With his free hand, he wiped Edd's tears away.

"How long have you known me, dork?"

Taken back by the question, Edd stopped crying.  
"Perhaps...20 years or so? Why do you ask?"

Kevin smiled.  
"You've known me almost our entire life. Do you honestly think I'll do anything to hurt you?"  
He chuckled. "I mean, don't consider the times I did get you and your friends back for those dumbass scams. I always did go easy on you though..."

Edd couldn't help but smile.   
"No. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Kevin wrapped the blankets around Edd, and cuddled him closely as the snow fell on them both.  
"You have nothing to worry about Double Dee. I won't hurt you. I care about lot about you. And if you give me a chance, I'll love you and prove it to you. I know you're not ready, and that's fine. But like I said, dork. I'll wait for you."

Edd tucked his head under Kevin's chin and took in every bit of warmth coming from him.   
"You're amazing, Kevin. Truly."

"Yea yea. Not as amazing as you though" Kevin kissed the top of Edd's head.

The two sat in the back of the truck for another hour, just peacefully watching the snow fall on Peach Creek.

In that moment, Edd knew everything was going to be okay.


	21. Be There or Be Square

_**At the cafe** _

  
"And that's all of it, I think." Edd leaned against the coffee counter at work, talking with Marie. He told everything that happened after him and Kevin left Nat's party.  
"Kevin is a good guy. I have been foolish to think otherwise..."

Marie poured her friend a cup of tea.   
"Can ya blame yourself dude? Tristan fucked you up good..."

Edd carefully took a sip of his lavender tea and gently nodded.  
"Yes, I know. Don't remind me."

"Wow, but you and Kevin though. Who would have thought."

Blushing slightly behind his cup of tea, "Yes, who would have thought that my childhood bully would later become my... love interest."

"So you guys official yet? Or what?"

Edd coughed. "I never gave that part much thought..."

"Well you should. I'm sure he's wondering the same." __

* * *

 

_**At the diner** _

"Official yet? Or what?" Nat winked across the dining table.

"I guess not? I'm waiting til he's ready." Kevin stirred in his two sugar packets into his black coffee.

"So he's technically still single?" Nat grinned.

Kevin glared at his flirtatious friend.

"Okay. You're right. Still too soon to joke about it."

"My dork. So paws off. Plus, you have purple head to gag over. Tell me why you haven't asked him out yet?"

Nat rested his head on the table in sadness.  
"I've been here for breakfast, lunch and dinner since my party. Asked him out all three times AND STILL, he rejects me"

Kevin almost spit out his coffee.  
"Really? The first person to reject the infamous, King of Ass." He chuckled.  
"Never thought I'd see the day someone rejects you. Ha. Ouch dude."

One of the waiter's came to table and took their order.

"And I'll have a side of a maroon haired boy. Where is the future Queen of Ass? Is he in today?"  
Nat looked around while Kevin shook his head from embarrassment.

The waiter held the urge to hit Nat with the menu. Instead he bit his lip, "Rave actually went on his fifteen. Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but he's not interested."

Kevin's eyes grew wide at that remark. How can any one not be interested in Nat? I mean, look at him. Ya he's obnoxious, but the man has charm.

Nat stood up quickly to get in the waiter's face. He smirked.  
"Says you, old man! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pay someone a visit."  
Nat swayed off and Kevin desperately looked at the waiter.

"Dude... I'll leave a twenty percent tip if you don't spit in our food..." Kevin added. The waiter smiled and walked away.

Nat rushed outside the diner's entrance and looked around for his crush.

He turned around towards the back, and he saw Rave sitting against the diner's wall reading a book.

_He's so adorable..._

Nat gently swayed his way towards him, and quickly sat down inches away from Rave. The closeness made Rave tense.

Without looking away from his book he growled.  
"Can I help you?.."

"Actually you can. Let me take you out tonight, gorgeous!" Nat smiled and leaned in closer to try and make eye contact, but Rave wiggled his shoulder in attempt to shoo Nat away.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Still keeping his eyes on his book.

Nat pierced his eyebrows together and bit his lip in frustration.  
This is harder than I though, BUT not impossible.

Nat then grabbed the book away, and stood up.   
"What is this anyway?"

Rave quickly got up to retrieve his book, but Nat kept playing monkey in the middle.  
"Give it back you fool!"

"Edgar Allan Poe? Huh. That's dark..." Nat mocked.  
"Nevermore..."

Rave grew even more furious. He snatched the book away from Nat.   
"As if you could even comprehend or appreciate the true beauty behind his writings... Go away."

Nat pouted. "Excuse me...but I can too understand that sap! I'm just teasing."

"My apolgies." Rave bookmarked his page.

"Why won't you give me a chance? I'm not this obnoxious, ya know? I can simmer down a bit."

"Why do you even bother with me, Goldberg?"

"Because...I like you?" Nat said in a tone that it should have been obvious.

"Guy's like you, and guys like me don't mix together well. Like water and oil. The answer is no." Rave started to walk back to finish his shift.

Nat stood there and watched him leave and yelled out,  
"I'm not giving up James!"

Rave stopped, but didn't look back. Instead he smiled and then continued waking

Nat leaned up against the wall, hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky and smirked.  
 _He'll say yes...one day._

* * *

 

Kevin glared at Nat as he walked in.  
"So...?"

Nat sat down and put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands.  
"So... he totally wants me."

Kevin laughed.

"He does! He just doesn't know it yet."

"Okay, okay. I believe you."

Nat ran his hand through his hair, and took a look around the room trying to find Rave, but he had no luck.  
Their waiter had already delivered their food, spit free, and Kevin and Nat indulged on their meals.

"So what's the plans for Christmas Kev? You still having your annual Xmas party?"

"Fuck..." Kevin wiped his mouth. "With everything going on, I completely forgot about that."

"How can you forget! Christmas is two days away!"

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Eh, slipped my mind."

"Well Sir Forgets A Lot, we got planning to do. I've already came up with some ideas"  
Kevin rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

_**At the cafe** _

"So, Stud. Ya think of what you're getting Kevin for Christmas?" Marie asked as she was packing up her things to head home from her shift.

"I think I may have a gift in mind. It's a little corny, one might say. But thoughtful none the less." Edd wrapped himself up in his jacket and scarf.  
"Perhaps I'll go down to the mall and pick it up."

"Ooo! Do I get to know what it is?"

"In due time, Marie. Christmas day I'm fact." Edd said with a smile.

Marie smiled and rolled her eyes as she checked her phone.

"Well looks like everyone will be finding out. Kevin is throwing his annual Christmas party. Check out this text I got from Nat."  
She showed the text to Edd.

**[[Hey Baby Blue. Kevin's house, Christmas Day. Be there or be square! ;)]]**

 


	22. Merry Christmas Dork

Kevin yawned and rubbed his face as he tried to wake up from his sleep. He immediately looked out the window. Snow was falling and he spotted Edd shoveling snow from his driveway.

_Damn, does he really need all those layers?_

Edd was wearing an oversized orange jacket, a black scarf and earmuffs that went over his beanie. Kevin smiled as he saw the dork carefully shoveling snow and putting it neatly to the side.

_Even in crazy weather, he still finds a way to organize._

Kevin got up from bed and dressed to go outside. He quietly stepped out of his house, trying not to be seen or heard. He then scooped up a pile of snow and formed it into a ball.

_Thank God for all those years of baseball..._

He moved his right arm back with the snowball in his hand, and threw it towards Edd.

The snowball hit Edd right in his left arm. The hit startled him and he jumped, nearly losing his balance and falling to the ground.

"Oh shit!" Kevin ran up to him to break his fall.

"How incredibly rude!" Edd scolded.

Kevin held Edd in his arms, "Relax dork. It's just a snowball"

"Just a snowball!?" Edd rephrased. "You nearly killed me!"

"Don't be such a drama queen, Edd." Kevin pulled Edd closer and gave him a kiss. "Just trying to say 'Good morning'."

"And Merry Christmas, double dork " Kevin planted a passionate kiss on Edd. His lips warmed Edd's cold ones.

When Kevin let go of the kiss, Edd let out an exhale. He closed his eyes and smiled in Kevin's warmth.

"Merry Christmas, Kevin."

"You're so cold, dork."

"I've been out here since early morning. Bright and early is the best way to start a day. And with hard work that pays off." Edd stepped away from Kevin to go back to his shovel.

Kevin chuckled as he saw Edd scoop the rest of the snow from his driveway.

"And there. All finished" Edd said with a smile.

Kevin chuckled again, and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Hey, me and Nat are gonna grab a bite at that diner. You want to come? That's if you haven't already ate?"

"I would love to."

* * *

 

  
Nat burst into the diner and immediately searched for his crush.

"Geeze dude, calm down. What's the rush..." Kevin stepped in with Edd.

Edd immediately apologized to the host for their behavior and shyly requested a table.

"It's Christmas! And I don't have a date. It's now or never!" Nat scanned the diner once more.  
"Aha! I found him!"

Rave greeted the three and escorted them to their table.  
"Happy Holidays, gentlemen. What can I get started for you?"

"I'll have you to go." Nat quickly answered as they all sat down.

Rave shot him a dirty look and then turned to Edd.

"I would love an herbal tea, thank you."

"And my friend would have his usual and I'll take coffee. Thanks dude." Kevin said handing the waiter back the menus.

"Coming right up." Rave closed his notepad and put it in his apron. He was about to walk away, but Nat pulled his arm back.

Rave glared at Nat with anger. "Excuse you? Don't you ever touch me..."

Kevin and Edd just sat back quietly, expecting Rave to slap Nat across the face.

Nat sighed. "Here. Merry Christmas..." He handed him a white envelope with red snowflakes.  
"I'll see you guys tonight, ok? Oh, and cancel my order..."  
Nat sat up, wrapped his scarf around his neck and walked away.

Rave stood there, looking at the envelope in shock.

"Well that was surely unexpected." Edd played with fingers on the table.

"You mean, you two weren't aware?" Rave eyed the two holding up the letter.

Kevin pierced his eyebrows together as he saw Nat walk away. "Nah, dude. That was all him."

"Interesting." Rave tucked the white envelope into his pocket and proceeded to work.  
"I'll be right back with your coffee and tea."

Rave went to the back and quickly opened the letter to read it:

**_James,_ **

**_I can't get you out of my sick little twisted mind. You're all I  think about. If given the chance, I think I can make you happy like you've already made me. Kevin is having a get together tonight. Stop by? Address is here:_ **

**_55555 Street_ **

**_♡Nat._ **

Rave blushed, slipped the envelope back into his pocket.

* * *

 

Guests started to arrive at Kevin's house for an annual get together. This year was even more special because every one from the original cul-de-sac crew was able to make it.

Rolf flew in from the south with his wife and four kids, ages two, five and seven (twins).

Sarah and Jimmy flew in from Paris where they have been managing a fashion store.

Johnny had stayed close by living in the city. He had been to a couple of Kevin's parties, but always kept to himself during the holidays.

And since Nazz was back from her studies, she was able to spend the holidays back at home.

Everyone was there, and it was the first time in a long time that Edd felt like things were starting to get back to normal. The only person who didn't show was Marie. She was stuck visiting her sisters in the city.

It was a nice quiet gathering, everyone had feasted on a deep fried turkey and downed it with eggnog. By the time everyone had finished eating, they all sat by the fire and shared memories from their childhood.

"Oh man lumpy! I can't believe you actually won the spelling bee!" Eddy laughed as he told the story of the time he bet Kevin that Ed would beat Double Dee in the spelling bee competition.

"Ectoplasm. E. C. O. P. L. A. S. M. Ectoplasm!"

Double Dee glared. "In my defense, Eddy I meant to say 'Y', thank you very much!"

Kevin laughed as he put his arm around Edd. "Sure ya did, Double Hasbeen. I lost a good amount of money on you!"  
He teased as he pulled Edd closer to him.

"Oh yeah! I remember that." Nazz giggled. "Johnny, you were trying to get me for getting Plank out."

"I still think you're a wood hater, Nazz."

"Ah yes! That was a very unpleasant day for Rolf! Rolf's mind went blank because of stage fright, and the only encouragement I got was from my nana. May her soul rest in peace."

Everyone laughed as they reminisced on that day. The only person missing was Nat. Instead of joining the crowd, he was outside on the porch smoking a cigarette. Edd quietly excused himself and met him out front.

"Oh hey Double Cutie. How's the party?" Nat blew out smoke, trying not to let it blow in Edd's direction.

"It's nice having everyone together again. Feels like old times."

"Choice dude. They all seem like lovely people."

Edd looked at Nat who's eyes where on the lookout. Edd could immediately tell something was wrong.  
"If you don't mind me asking, Nathan. But something seems to be troubling you, and I couldn't help but notice..."

Nat sighed. "I really thought he would show..."

"It's hard to let someone in. Break the concrete wall you have built up. Speaking on his behalf, I know what it feels like. But it is pleasant to know that someone is willing to make the effort to tear your wall down."  
Edd pulled out a little chain with a key attached to it. He looked inside Kevin's house and saw Kevin laughing with their friends.  
"It's wonderful."

Nat looked at Edd.  
"Thanks dude."

"Thank me not, Nathan. I'm always a helping hand. And perhaps you don't need to wait any further for him." Edd nodded to the car that pulled up to Kevin's driveway.

Nat's eyes filled with pure happiness.

"Good luck." Edd nudged Nat and went inside.

Everyone was still in their conversation, and Edd managed to get Kevin's attention.

Kevin got up from his couch and met Edd in the front of his staircase.  
"What's up,  dork? Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Kevin. But if you will...follow me to your room? I would like to give you my gift."

Kevin nodded and they both went up to Kevin's room.  
Edd shut the door behind him, and sat on Kevin's bed.

Kevin sat next to him and watched Edd pull out the little chain with a key attached.  
"What's that?"

Edd blushed. "As corny as this may be, I think it perfectly suits our current situation. Although I may not be emotionally ready to have a relationship, I do want to let you know that I am ready to let myself go. Thus, here is a key to my heart. Metaphorically speaking of course. You don't have to wear it..."

Kevin smiled big, and immediately put the chain around his neck, and held the key to look at it.  
"As long as you're around, Dee, I'm wearing this. Proudly."

"You like it?"

"I fucking love this!" Kevin threw himself on Edd, laying on top of him. He kissed him.

"Ahem, language."

"Ya ya. Whatever. Thanks Edd. I love it. Now! Time for your gift!" Kevin got up and reached for his desk drawer. He pulled out a tiny box.

"Kevin, you shouldn't have. Really. To go through the trouble of getting me something." Edd blushed.

"Shut up, open it." Kevin teased.

Edd opened it, and it was Kevin's high-school class ring. It was engraved with their mascot, year and Kevin's birthstone.

"Kevin this is gorgeous. But, why?"

"I guess I wanted you to have something that means the world to me. That way you know I'm serious about my feelings for you. This ring is yours, and I know you'll treasure it, just like I will treasure this key."

Edd couldn't help but shed a tear of joy.

"Thank you, Kevin. This is most certainly, a wonderful Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Dork." Kevin brought Edd in for a hug,  and Edd cuddled closely into Kevin's chest.

  
Before either of them knew it, Kevin got on top of Edd again and started a passionate make out session.

Edd moaned while Kevin grinded his hips between Edd's legs.

"I never wanted someone so badly as I do right now." Kevin growled as he bit Edd's neck.

Edd let out a tiny scream at the bite.   
"K...k...Kevin....mmm..."

Kevin started to unzip his jeans and took his pants off. Soon after he did the same to Edd.

"Fuck Dee, you're body feels amazing..."

Edd moaned louder as Kevin's grinding got more intense. The more Kevin pushed himself into him, the more Edd felt the urge to take control. He then got up and tackled Kevin so that way he was the one on top.

"Whoa, Edd..." Kevin looked surprised. "Where is this coming from?"

"I'll have you know, that I have been waiting for the day that I could be in charge for a change." Edd kissed Kevin's neck.  
"I want my way with you."  
Edd trailed kisses down to Kevin's waist line and started kissing at his hip bones.

Kevin gripped the sheets and tilted his head back in pleasure.

Edd pulled down Kevin's boxers and teased around his area before pressing his lips on the tip on Kevin's shaft.

"Fuck Edd...Oh my God." Kevin moaned as Edd flicked his tongue.

Edd started to move his head up and down slowly, then with his free hand he stroked.

Kevin was about to burst.

"Edd! Agh!"

Edd stopped and smiled, the slowly moved himself on top of Kevin. He smiled at Kevin who was trembling underneath him.

"How bad do you want me, Kevin?"

"Bad Edd. Very bad..."

"Very well." Edd took off his boxers and positioned himself on top of Kevin and started to ride him.

Kevin grabbed Edd's ass, so he can direct the movement of his hips and thrusts.

While Edd rode Kevin faster, he stroked his own. Both of them moaning from intense pleasure.

Seeing Edd touch himself sent Kevin over the edge.

"I'm about to cum, Edd...keep going like that..."

Then Edd moaned as he felt Kevin's release inside of him. The warmth caused Edd to do the same. He cupped his cum into his hands so that it wouldn't spill onto Kevin.

Edd then plopped himself on the side of Kevin both of them breathless.

"Wow, dork. I didn't think you had that in ya."

"There's a lot more where that came from." Edd winked.  
"Let's hurry and clean up. It's rather rude to leave guests unattended." Edd smiled as he walked into Kevin's restroom.

Kevin bit his lip as he saw Edd walk away.  
"I'm one lucky man..."

  
Merry Christmas.

 


	23. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes. This chapter is a filler. Mainly Nat and Rave. It's short and bittersweet. The newest chapter following the previous one will be up in a few hours. Enjoy loves. Happy reading.

Edd went back inside and Nat stood there on Kevin's porch anxiously waiting for Rave to get out of the car.

He smoked on last puff of his cigarette before throwing it down on the ground and smashing it.

Rave nervously stepped out of his car, and adjusted his long black overcoat.

Nat couldn't wait any longer, so he rushed up to Rave as soon as he saw him.

"You made it!" Nat said with a smile.

"Yes, well....I'm here. I don't know why... but here I am." Rave coldly responded.

"You do know why..." Nat teased.

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Admit it! Our feelings towards each other are mutual!" Nat took a step closer to Rave.

Rave held in his blush, and tried not to smile.  
"Why Goldberg? Why me? Out of every one that you can have..."  
He stepped in his face and glared into Nat's honey colored eyes.

Nat put his hand on Rave's waist and pulled Rave closer. He immediately felt tension.  
"I'm a firm believer in love at first sight."  
Nat grinned as he gazed into Rave's eyes.

Nat pulled in for a kiss, but Rave rejected by turning his headhead the other way.

"What's wrong?"

Rave stood quiet.

"Hello?..."

"I shouldn't have come here. I don't know what I'm doing." Rave backed away and opened his car door. 

"Wait!" Nat pulled him back.  
"Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you, Goldberg. It's me, okay? I'm damaged goods. You don't need me in your life. It was a mistake coming here..."

"What are you talking about?" 

"Forget it, please." Rave tried to go inside his car, but Nat stopped him.

"You came here for a reason. And I'm not going to let you leave just because you're afraid." Nat's voice was stern.

"From the little time I've known you, I've grown to care about you deeply! And that's a lot coming from an asshole like me!"

Rave slammed his car door making Nat jump back.  
He stood in Nat's face and stared fiercely into his eyes.  
Rave then grabbed Nat's face and kissed him strongly.

There was so much emotion behind that one single kiss. Tension, rage, passion, lust...

When Rave finally let go from the kiss, he pulled away and lifted up his sleeve to reveal his arm. His arm had multiple scars and cuts that were clearly self inflicted. Tears started to roll down Rave's face.

Nat watched Rave in shock. He grabbed his arm and traced the scars before placing his palm over them.  
"I still care about you...a lot." Nat softly spoke as he wiped away Rave's tears.

Rave pulled his arm away.  
"Everything I have ever gotten close to, has left me."

Nat grabbed Rave and pulled him in for a tight hug.  
"Except me."


	24. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be safe tonight guys. Have fun, and Happy New Year! And a very happy birthday to someone special!

The year came and went almost in the blink of an eye. Edd laid in bed on the last morning of the year and stared at the ceiling. He thought about all that happened throughout the year and how crazy it had been.

He was thankful his abusive relationship with Tristan over. That he reconnected with his friends, and most importantly, Kevin.

It was a relief that the year was finally over, and that he would be able to have a fresh start. He thought about Kevin and smiled.

I know the perfect way to end this year...

When he finally got up from bed, he took a sheet of paper and a pen and started to write a tiny note.

After he was done, he looked at the note, smiled and put it in his jacket.

_It's now or never, Eddward._

* * *

 

As the day went on, Kevin and Nat had prepared themselves for a New Year's Eve party at Nat's house.

Both of them set up beer pong tables, snacks, music and funky lights for decoration.

"Dude I can't believe this year is over already!" Nat said as he went through some songs so he can make a good playlist for the night.

"Seriously. And so much shit has happened too. Who would have thought..."

Nat let out a tiny chuckle, "Seems like yesterday when Double Cutie rode on the back of your motorcycle for the first time. Imagine if that never happened?"

"Tristan would have killed Dee by now. Thank God that psycho is out of the picture." Kevin rolled his eyes in relief.

"And you won. You saved the princess from the boss! And you two are going to live happily ever after!" Nat sang.

"Shut up dude." Kevin laughed as he threw a ping pong ball at Nat's forhead.  
"I'm just glad it's all over with. So what about you and Rave? What's going on? Is he coming tonight?"

Nat's face turned serious. "He has a lot of emotional trauma, but we're working on it. He has to work at the diner tonight, but he might get out early."

"Choice bruh. It's still hard to believe the King of Ass is finally trying to settle down with someone." Kevin popped open two beers and gave one to Nat before sitting down next to him.

"Yup! Our partying days are behind us now, Kev! Cheers."

"Cheers"

* * *

 

"Let the party begin!!!" Marie busted in the door with Nazz at her side, and Edd behind them.  
"And let's be thankful that this cutie right here was able to get tonight off and spend it with us!"

Nazz blushed and giggled. "Hey dudes"   
She shyly waved.

"Nazz you made it!" Kevin picked her up and spun her around like he always did when he saw her.  
Edd just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Ahem!" He nonchalantly coughed.

Kevin put her down and ran up to Edd to give him a kiss.  
"Relax Dee. I'm all yours."

Edd blushed. "I'm just teasing."

"Would you cuties like a drink?" Nat came up to them with a tray of beers.

"Thanks dude, but I'm driving tonight. Marie this is all you." Nazz kindly refused.

"C'mon Nat! Let's get our buzz on!" Marie grabbed two beers and headed to the rest of the party with Nazz and Nat.

"I'm really glad you came tonight, Edd." Kevin whispered in Edd's ear.

"Me too Kevin.  I always enjoy your company." Edd grabbed Kevin's hand and held it.

"Shall we?" Kevin invited Edd in.

"We shall."

* * *

 

It was already getting close to midnight and things at the party were turning up. Lots of people dancing and drinking.

Kevin had left to use the bathroom and when he came out Edd was no where in sight. He searched every where in Nat's house for the dork, but he had no luck. He was starting to get worried.

He went to the kitchen where Marie was playing beer pong with Nat and Rave. If anyone would know where Edd was, it was Marie.

"Hey! Have you seen Edd? I've been looking all over for him. It's almost midnight." Kevin asked Marie who was finishing up her game of beer pong with Nat.

"Oh! Kev! There ya are! Hang on." Marie grabbed the tiny ball and threw it in Nat's remaining red cup.  
"And game, teal boy!"

"No fair! You have an advantage!" Nat whined as Rave clung to his side laughing.

"Yeah. The advantage is that, I'm good and you suck!" Marie teased.  
"Alright, Kev. Here. Dee told me to give you this. He left."

"What!? He left!? He was supposed to be my kiss at midnight. What the fu-"

"Just open it, you moron!" Marie shoved a letter into Kevin's chest.

Kevin grabbed it and read quickly.

**_Kevin,_ **

**_I still want to be your midnight kiss tonight. However, here is not the place I wish for this to happen. Will you meet me at the hilltop? The same place you took me after Nat's party?_ **

**_-Eddward_ **

_What the fuck is he doing all the way up there? It's freezing!_

"Marie! How long ago did he leave?"

"Like, 10 minutes ago?"

"Damn. Okay. I'm leaving to go be with Edd. Y'all have fun. And happy new year!" Kevin kissed Marie on the cheek and left.

Even though it was freezing, Kevin thought the fastest way up would be with his motorcycle.

When he finally made it to the top, he saw Edd standing near the edge, looking at the view.

"Dork! It's freezing out here! What are you doing!?" Kevin yelled as he ran up to Edd.

Edd turned around and immediately hugged him.  
"I'm glad you got my note"

"Damn Edd, you're ice cold! Why are you up here? Everything okay?" Kevin wrapped Edd as much as he could with the jacket he was wearing.

"Everything's fine Kevin." Edd smiled, revealing his gap tooth.

Kevin looked at his watch, "It's seriously 1 minute til midnight."

"Yes. Which is precisely why I wanted you here. Kevin, this year has been an emotionally unstable roller coaster for me. With Tristan, mainly. Everything was so confusing. But then you came."

Edd looked deep into Kevin's eyes.

"We reconnected. And you were the only thing that made sense to me this year."

Edd looked at Kevin's watch. "Perfect. Only 10 seconds left of this year. I would love to start next year off right, and leave this year behind. Kevin...I'm ready whenever you are."

Kevin smiled the biggest smile and lifted Edd from the ground and held him.  
"Edd, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Edd kissed his boyfriend, and the whole city below them cheered and celebrated the new year. Fireworks went off, and lit up the entire sky.

When Kevin finally let Edd down, he kissed him. "Happy New Year, dork. I love you."

"Happy New Year, Kevin. I love you too."

 


	25. New Year,  New Problems

After making it official, Kevin and Edd went back to the party where they wished everyone a Happy New Year, and both were congratulated on their new relationship.

Nat didn't hesistate grabbing the both of them and tackling them to the floor.

"YES YES YES! FINALLY!" Nat screamed as he went down with both of them.

Both of them laughed at Nat's reaction, and slowly got up from the floor.

"Geeze dude. Could you be any more violent?" Kevin playful shoved his friend.  
"Ya don't want to kill us on our first day officially together. Do you?"

"I'm sure that wasn't Nathan's intention, babe." Edd leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder.

Nat smiled with excitement. "I just can't help it! You two are the perfect ship!"

As the night when on, so did more drinking and partying. Only Kevin, Edd and Marie stayed over night. Rave and Nazz had early shifts the next morning, so after congratulating the new couple they both took off.

When morning hit, all four of them woke up with horrible hangovers.

Nat and Marie groaned as they both woke up.

"I'm never drinking that much again!" Nat complained.

"Shhh teal boy, you're talking too loud." Marie whined as she rubbed her head.

"Good morning everyone" Edd came to the living room where everyone had slept. He held 3 glasses of ice water with 3 asprin on a tray.

"Dee, how are you not dying right now?" Marie asked.

"Well, you see, I was able to control the amount of alcohol I consumed by only limiting myself to 3 drinks. Which of course, were spaced out throughout the evening."

Kevin rolled over the couch to face his boyfriend. He shot him a glare. "Well aren't you so smart."

Edd rolled his eyes and sat next to Kevin.  
"Your morning sass is not appreciated. Here, drink some water, you grumpy."

Kevin grabbed the water but before drinking it, he stole a kiss from Edd.  
"Thanks." He smiled.

"I know the best way to cure a hangover...food." Nat suggested.  
"Greasy. Greasy food."

After the four got dressed, they all agreed to have breakfast at the diner where Rave worked.

* * *

 

"Looks like you all had a great rest of the night." Rave greeted them with a sarcastic smile.

"You have no idea, cutie. Wish you could have been there for all the fun. You were very well missed." Nat blew him a kiss.

Rave tried not to blush, and quickly moved the four to a nearby table.  
"I will be with you in a just a moment to take your order."

"I'm starving! What's good here?" Marie looked over the menu.

"Almost everything." Kevin added.

Edd quietly got up from the table to excuse himself.  
"I'm going to use the facilities for a moment. Please excuse me."

As Edd left, Kevin stared at the back of him.

Nat snapped his fingers in front of Kevins face to get his attention.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Isn't that the one girl you always fooled around with?" Nat pointed out to the car in the parking lot where a brunette girl was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Mandy?" Kevin asked.

Marie took a look and growled.  
"I hate her! She's such a slut..."

"Whoa there! What's with the rage?" Nat was surprised at her comment.

"Yeah, she's not that bad.." Kevin said defensively.

"She's just....bad news." Marie stared.

Seconds later a guy barged in the diner, quickly scoping the place for someone, as soon as he found his target he headed towards their table.

"Wow, He does not look happy." Nat said.

"Well, he's coming right over here..." Marie pointed out.

"You Kevin?!" The guy walked up to the table demanding answers.

Kevin raised an eyebrow and defensively answered as he got up from his chair.  
"Who wants to know?"

And without hesitating, the guy threw a right hook into Kevin's cheek. Nat and Marie both got up from the table to Kevin's defense.

"Who the hell are you!?" Marie yelled as she tightened her fists, getting ready to fight.

"YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST KNOCK UP MY SISTER, AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" The stranger yelled, making everyone in the diner stop eating to look at them.

Grabbing his cheek, Kevin turned to face the guy. He was about to fight back until he realized what the guy just told him.  
"What the fuck are you talking about!?"

The guy punched Kevin in the stomach causing him to bend over in pain.

"MANDY! SHE'S MY BABY SISTER YOU ASSHOLE!"

Nat finally stepped in between them, and turned to the guy. He glared at him.  
"You need to go, dude. Now."

The guy looked around the diner and realized the scene he had just caused. Seconds later, Mandy rushed into the diner.  
"Zak! What the fuck!?"

Kevin finally stood up straight and he and Mandy both stared at each other.

Kevin hesistated, but finally asked, "Is it true?..."

Mandy stood quietly, looking every where but at Kevin.

"C'mon Mandy. Let's go." Zak hooked his arm with his sister and directed her out of the diner.  
He looked over his shoulder towards Kevin.  
"This isn't over, Barr."

Kevin stood in shock after what just happened.  
Nat helped him keep his balance.   
"Kev...what did you do..."

"I...i..." Kevin was at a loss for words. He was still trying to make sense of everything.

Marie glared at him in anger with her arms crossed. "Not cool, fire crotch..."

Just as everything was settling down, Edd came out from the bathroom. His focus was on his shirt as he was wiping the rest of the water off.

"I cannot believe the lack of towels in there. Good thing this shirt isn't new." Edd walked up to everyone, then stopped when he felt the thick tension.  
He eyed everyone, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Did I miss something?..." He asked.

Kevin couldn't look at him. If what Zak said was true, how can he possibly tell Edd he was going to be a father.

"Well!? Aren't you gonna fess up!?" Marie finally broke the silence.

Kevin shot her a look, then his sad green eyes faced Edd. "I'm sorry...I gotta go."  
And just like that, Kevin took off leaving Edd clueless.

Edd tried to run after Kevin, but Nat stopped him.  
"Double Dee, Kevin needs to be alone right now. I'll take Ya home?"

"What's going on?" Edd was confused, and he had every right to be.

"Kevin knocked-" Marie tried to blab, but Nat hushed her.

"Not like this, baby blue! C'mon Dee, let's get out of here." Nat grabbed Edd and they both left.


	26. Where's Kevin?

Edd sat in Nat's car, trying everything he could to hold back his tears.

_Did I do something wrong?..._

Nat noticed Edd was upset, so he pulled the car over to the side of the rode.

He placed an arm around Edd.  
"Hey, Double Delish... don't start jumping to conclusions, alright?"

Edd wiped away some tears that escaped from his eyes.  
"Everything was so perfect, what in God's name is going on?"

Nat sighed. He didn't want to blurt out what was going on until Kevin had it figured out.  
"Kevin loves you. That's all you should be worried about right now. That I know for a fact."

Although Edd didn't know exactly what was going on, he held onto that bit of truth and calmed himself down. He pulled out his phone to text Kevin, but Kevin had beat him to it.

[[Edd, I'm so sorry for running out like that. I need to handle something. I'll explain everything. I just need some time. I love you]]

Those were the exact words Edd needed to hear. As soon as Edd settled down, Nat took him home.

* * *

 

When Kevin left the diner, he headed straight for Mandy's house. Millions of thoughts raced through his head as he approached.

Everything from the last time he slept with her, which was around 3 months ago, to if he used protection or not. Everything scrambled in his mind which made it hard to concentrate. He needed answers.

*Doorbell ring*

Zak opened the door, and as soon as he saw Kevin, Zak charged for him.

Kevin immediately threw up his arms for defense.  
"Dude! I'm not here to fight you! I'm here to speak to Mandy."

Zak almost threw another punch at Kevin, but this time Mandy stopped him.

"Let go!" Zak yelled.

"That's enough, Zak...it's okay." Many yelled at her brother.

"Ya, man. Chill..." Kevin said under his breath.

Zak sighed and eased up his tention.  
"Sorry..."

"It's cool...look I didn't come here to fight. I just want to know what the hell is going on." Kevin stated.

"Exactly what you heard."

"Okay, Mandy, but how!? We haven't slept together since...."

Mandy stood their with her arms crossed and her hip out.   
"I have an appointment in an hour with my gyno. You can come and see for yourself."

"Could I get tested their too? Make sure it's mine?"

Zak immediately stepped in. "What are you saying, Barr?"

"Are you implying I'm some kind of whore!?" Mandy yelled.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I just want to make sure, okay!?"

"Whatever." Mandy snapped back.

After agreeing to go with Mandy to the appointment, Kevin followed them to the hospital.

Right when they got there, Kevin immediately asked questions about DNA testing and how soon he could find out if that was his baby. The doctor had told him that it would take about a week to get the results.

Since Mandy was far along in her pregnancy, Kevin and her found that she was having a baby boy. Kevin agreed to keep going with her to doctor's visits until he knew the results.

"Alright...you have my number, so anything you need...call me.." Kevin growled. He was twisted in unwanted emotions. On one hand, the thought of being a father scared him and excited him at the same time. And on the other hand, how could he bring this burden on Edd? Even after all he's been through.

Kevin avoided seeing Edd for one week. He felt awful about leaving him in the dark, but he couldn't face Edd until he knew for sure.

So for one week, Kevin took his vacation time at work and isolated himself to clear his mind.

...

**[[Nat: Dude, wtf? Where are you?]]**

**[[Nat: Bro, not cool to leave Double Cutie in the dark like that]]**

**[[Nazz: Hey, I heard somethings wrong. What's going on, Kev? You okay?]]**

**[[Nat: C'mon bro, talk to me!]]**

**[[Nat: I hate you.]]**

**[[Marie: Sorry I got mad. Spur of the moment. Double Dee is like the brother I never had. I don't want to see him hurt again.]]**

**[[Nazz: I'm starting to worry here, Kev. Please hit me up soon.]]**

**[[Nat: okay okay, I don't hate you.  I love you times 1000! But if you don't reply to me, I'm sending out a police report]]**

**[[Edd: Greetings Kevin. I know you need your space at the moment for whatever the reason may be... Don't forget that I'm here if you need me. I love you]]**

**[[Nat: You're officially a piece of shit.]]**

It was day 6, and Kevin had spent his whole week hiding, thinking of every single possible scenario that could happen the next day. Sure, he had missed Edd like crazy, and it hurt him knowing that he was leaving his boyfriend in the dark. Nat was right, he was a piece of shit for that.

Kevin sighed.  
"Tomorrow's the big day..."

* * *

 

Kevin anxiously shook his leg up and down in his seat at the doctor's office.  
Any time now....

*knock knock*  
"Kevin Barr?" The nurse called.

Kevin's heart stopped and his stomach turned.  
"It's now or never" He exhaled.

Kevin quietly sat down in the office. He twiddle his fingers on his lap and awaited the results.

"You seem nervous. You doing alright Mr. Barr?" The doctor asked him as she sat down behind her desk.

Kevin let out a nervous cough, so he can catch his breath before speaking.  
"I'm okay. So is it mine? Or what?"

The doctor smiled.  
"It's a match. You are the father of that beautiful baby boy."

At that point, everything stopped turning. Kevin's world came to a crumbling hault.

"Mr Barr, are you alright?" The doctor called.

Kevin shook his head. "I need go go. Thank you."

Kevin walked out of the room and into the nearby bathroom. He locked himself in so he can give himself some privacy.

He sat near the door, and started to lose it.

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening..._

_Oh God....how do I even tell Edd?..._

 


	27. We'll Figure It Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead.

Kevin dragged himself off his motorcycle as soon as he got to his house. He thought of everything and nothing at the same time. His world was crumbling.

He looked to Edd's house, and he saw Edd on his front porch, sipping tea and reading a book. Edd had noticed he had pulled up, but tried to give the appropriate amount of space Kevin asked for.

That was the first time he has seen Edd in over a week. He felt guilty, but the sight of his boyfriend made him feel like everything was okay.

Now or never, doofus...  
Kevin sighed as he made his way towards his boyfriend.

"Hey..." Kevin put his hands in his pockets and lowered his head.

Edd was worried at the greeting, but he smiled back and got up from his chair.  
"Salutations Kevin. Everything well?"

"Not exactly..."

Those words filled Edd with fear.

Kevin sighed. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.  
"A while back, before me and you... I used to have a thing with Mandy... it ended when I started having feelings for you..."

He took another deep breath...

"She's pregnant. And it's mine..I'm sorry."

Edd's face turned hot red.

"Edd?" Kevin's wide eyes looked at him.  
"You okay!?"

Edd stood silently, fiercely looking at Kevin in the eyes. Tension was building up. It was as if he was a volcano, ready to erupt any minute.

"Babe...you're scaring me..." Kevin narrowed his eyebrows and focused on what Edd was about to do.

Edd angrily took off his beanie, and started hitting Kevin with it.

"YOU RED HEADED DUMMY! *HIT* YOU HAD ME *HIT* WORRIED SICK! *HIT* GOING ONE WEEK! *HIT* I THOUGHT I HAD DONE SOMETHING WRONG*HIT* HIT*"

"Ow! Chill dude!" Kevin blocked himself from being hit, but the dork continued.

"DON'T YOU DARE *HIT* DO THIS TO ME AGAIN! *HIT*"

"Geeze! Are you done!?" 

*HIT*  
"I'm finished..." Edd brushed off his beanie, and then placed it on his head.  
"But I'm still angry."

"Edd, I'm sorry...if you don't want to have anything to do with me, I understand..." Kevin scratched the back of his neck. 

Edd frowned, and then he jumped into his lover's arms and embraced himself in a hug.  
"I love you." He whispered in Kevin's ear.

Kevin took a step back and eyed Edd. "Even if-"

Edd kissed Kevin on the lips, and smiled.  
"Even if you're becoming a father. You were with me through one of my toughest times. And now, I would like to be with you through one of yours. We can work it out."

Kevin almost cried tears of happiness. Everything he feared turned out to be nothing to worry about. 

Kevin smiled big, and picked up Edd off the ground. Edd wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist and laughed.  
"You have no idea how happy I am to have you, dork."

Edd giggled, "Likewise, Kevin. I apologize for hitting you. I'm just glad you're back."

"It's okay, I deserve it. I'm glad I'm back too." 

"Allow me to make it up to you? Dinner on me? We can discuss this situation a bit further, and rationally decide what to do next." Edd suggested, still in his lover's arms.

"Of course. But first," Kevin's hands grabbed Edd's ass tight.  
"Let me handle something I've been missing all week."  
He winked, then took Edd inside. Kevin carried Edd inside Edd's house. Their lips hadn't unlocked until Kevin threw Edd onto the bed.

Kevin placed himself in between Edd's legs and hovered over him. He looked at his lover with passion in his eyes. Every trouble Kevin was facing seemed small in that moment. He looked at Edd, and smiled.

"I love you, with all of my heart Eddward Marion Vincent."  
Kevin whispered as he traced Edd's ear with his tongue.

Edd raised his chest to embrace the chills that came from Kevin's words and touch. It sent shivers down his spine.

He stuttered as re responded back.  
"I..I love you t..tooo, Kk..Kevin."

Kevin chuckled then took his hand, and dug it into Edd's beanie, he grabbed a lock of Edd's jet black hair and kissed him. He claimed Edd's mouth with his tongue, and in the same time Kevin's tongue entered Edd's mouth, Kevin thrusted his body gently between Edd's legs. As their kiss deepened, so did Kevin's thrusts.

Edd moved his hips accordingly to the rhythm Kevin was going. Kevin eventually knocked Edd's beanie off as his hands explored the rest of Edd's hair. 

Kevin stopped, and stood up. Edd was left out of breath as he watched his lover on top of him. Kevin was on his knees looking down at him. Kevin then pulled on the collar of his green shirt and eventually pulled the shirt off. Edd saw every detail of Kevin's nicely toned abs, and pecs. He was memorized by the movement of Kevin's chest inhaling and exhaling. 

Edd moved himself up to meet at his lover. Both of them on their knees, facing each other bodys, eager to begin.

Edd nervously removed his red sweater, and revealed his slim phsyique. He held his arms and looked away from Kevin.

"I'm not as...active as you are..." Edd stated as he bit his lip from the anxiety of being bare in front of Kevin.

Kevin laughed and took him by the waist to pull him closer.  
"You're beautiful."  
He then moved his hands from Edd's waist and further down to his ass to give a gentle squeeze.

"Hmpf!" Edd squealed.

"You're so adorable." Kevin chuckled and then turned his lover around so that Edd's bare back was gently pressed up against his torso.

Kevin kept his hands on Edd's hips as he kissed the back of his neck. 

Edd tilted his head back in pleasure. Each kiss left him breathless. He bit his lip and let out a soft moan.

Kevin grabbed Edd's hair and brushed away to clear more room for him to nibble at him.

Still sucking on his neck, Kevin unzipped Edd's pants and pulled them down along with his boxer shorts. He pulled out Edd's member and slowly stroked it with his hand. Gripping it firmly he pumped slow strokes, each corresponding to his kisses.

Edd was filled with intense pleasure. He placed his own two hands behind him on Kevin's hips and guided Kevin to press onto him so that not only does he feel Kevin's hand on his own, he would also feel Kevin's member pressed on his backside.

This small movement was enough to make Kevin wild. He started to thrust in rhythm to his strokes.

Precum started to ooze out from Kevin's jeans, but he kept  thrusting anyway. 

As soon as Edd felt the wetness coming from lover, he turned around and unzipped Kevin's pants and pulled his briefs down revealing Kevin's wet, hard member. He licked the remaining precum with the tip of his tongue, then flicked around at Kevin's tip.

"Ughhh...." Kevin groaned as his held Edd's head. Edd had gotten down on his knees and elbows to suck Kevin, so Kevin's view was Edd's bare back and tight ass. 

Edd went from the tip of his tongue to his whole mouth. His wet cold lips sucked on every inch of Kevin. 

Kevin started to thrust more into Edd's mouth. The pleasure became irresistible. 

Kevin kept one hand on Edd's head, and guided the other onto Edd's ass. He grabbed it firmly as he felt his own member deepen in Edd's throat. 

Kevin then slid on finger down towards Edd's entrance. He took his hand off for a quick second to lubricate his finger tip with his own saliva. Before going in, he traced the area gently. Once Edd's moans became more impatient, he stuck his finger inside.

Kevin's pressed his finger deep inside his lover. As Edd's sucking become more intense, so did Kevin's fingering.

Edd's muffled moaned was enough to make Kevin close to cumming. As soon as Kevin was close, he pulled out from Edd's mouth. 

"On top. Now." Kevin order as he looked down at his lover. 

Edd then threw Kevin down so that he was laying on his back. Edd threw his leg over Kevin and straddled him. He lifted himself up and sat down slowly on top of Kevin, guiding Kevin into him. The tightness of Edd's ass made Kevin tightly grip Edd's thighs. 

Edd moaned as he slowly lowered himself deeper. Once Kevin was fully in him, Edd moaned louder.

"Touch yourself babe..." Kevin ordered as he thrusted his hips upward. 

Edd started stroking himself while Kevin held his ass and thrusted in and out of him. 

The motion became faster and faster as the pleasure deepened. 

"K..kevin..." Edd cried as he was close to his climax.

"Errgh..Edd! Cum on me..." Kevin moaned as he watched himself thrust into Edd, and Edd pleasure himself. 

It wasn't much longer until Edd released himself onto Kevin's abs. 

As soon as Edd finished, Kevin followed.

Eds collapsed along side Kevin and they both started to catch their breaths.

"Oh my God, Edd..." Kevin exhaled.

Edd laughed. "You've been missing out all week."

"I regret it now" Kevin laughed along.

They both cuddled next to each other to enjoy the moment they had before getting dressed.

Their moment though, was interrupted by Kevin's ringtone.

Kevin growled as he searched for his phone.  
He looked to see who was calling,  
"It's Nat." He rolled his eyes.

Edd threw a pillow at Kevin and scolded him.  
"He's worried about you. The least you can do it tell him you're alright."

"Yeah you're right..." Kevin surrendered then answered his phone.  
"Sup dude."

Edd could hear Nat's loud voice  
"Sup dude!? SUP DUDE!? That's all you have to say after neglecting me for a week!"

Kevin held the phone away from his ear and scrunched up his face.  
"Geeze, calm down. I'm not dead... sorry man."

"SORRY! YOU'RE DEAD BARR! But before I murder you... we really need to talk."

"Yeah I know..." Kevin sighed.


End file.
